Holiday Girlfriend?
by NewscreenWrite2007
Summary: Beca needs a favor from Chloe, who of course jumps all in. They end up in Boston for a New Year's party. Gonna dribble in some Rizzoli & Isles while I'm at it. This is my first fanfiction, be kind. Starting T...will most likely be M for later chapters. Let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

I have never written a fan fic. Be kind. I do not own anything from Pitch Perfect or Rizzoli & Isles, just a fun bit of writing. Thank you. This is just the beginning. Let me know what you think and if I should continue.

Beca stood at the door kicking her black Converse against the music note on Chloe's bedroom carpet. "Bec...you only do that when you are really nervous. What's up?" Chloe asked innocently. Beca stepped forward, head still hanging down, now rubbing the back of her neck. "Well, you know Jesse and I broke up a while ago…and…" Chloe jumped in, "Do you need a hug? Is it an anniversary? Should we sit and cuddle? What can I do to help my best friend?" holding her arms out offering Beca a hug. "No Chlo, I'm ok. I mean, it's been 6 months, I think I'm over the breakup, and um, no. I'm good. Never mind, this was dumb." Chloe shut the top of her laptop, put her hands in her lap and looked earnestly at Beca. "Beca…nothing you have to say is stupid. Whatever it is you came here to talk to me about I am here for you, I will ALWAYS be here for you. You're my best friend, my sister; we are Bella's for life." Beca kicked the door closed with her foot before walking to the edge of the bed. She kept her head down and began fidgeting with her favorite thumb ring (of course the one that Chloe had given her freshman year). She took a deep breath in and looked up at Chloe. Her eyes immediately locked into those glowing blue orbs making her start to relax. "Well…umm…my dad…ya see he has this stupid shin dig on New Year's Eve at this hotel in Boston and he asked me to bring Jesse to it. Well, he didn't really ask me to bring Jesse; he just said that I should, because, well, ya know, I didn't really tell him we broke up." Beca knew she was babbling but she was trying. Chloe continued to keep eye contact smiling slightly. Beca continued, "Yea, well, so I had to tell him that we broke up but when he started asking questions, I got all nervous, and I started to freak out, so when he asked if there was someone new in the picture I said yes. And well, he assumed it was you because we spend so much time together, and they know I've dated girls in the past, and…"

Chloe took pity on her best friend and interrupted, "OK Bec let me get this straight…So you're dad assumed that you and I are the reason that you and Jesse broke up and that we are together?" Beca nodded as Chloe continued, "And you got nervous and clammed up like you do and didn't correct him…am I following you correctly? Another small nod from Beca as she began to kick the floor again. "So your dad thinks we are dating and that I'm coming to Boston for New Years is that right?" Beca took a big breath, "Chloe, I'm so sorry. You know how I hate talking about stuff like that with my dad and well he and Shelia are having this party and they expect me to be there with a 'date' and I freaked out when he thought it was you, but it seemed like the perfect out and…" By now Chloe had her million dollar smile going and was going to make her BFF work for it just for fun. She would do anything for Beca, she loved Beca. Chloe reached out and took Beca's hands in her own. "Hey, Bec, it's ok. So what you are trying to ask and by the way, you are doing a lousy job of it. You want to know if I will go with you to this New Year's get together as your girlfriend?" Beca bit her lip, "Yea Chlo, again I'm really sorry; we can go back to being best friends as soon as we get home." "You're gonna break up with me right after New Year's? Putting her hand on her chest dramatically, Beca, how could you?" Beca looked flustered again and was finding it hard to speak. Chloe added, "And I mean, we've been together 6 months already and you and Jesse broke up because of me and then you are going to drop me just like that?" Beca opened and closed her mouth like a fish until Chloe bust out laughing. "Dude, that's so messed up. I thought you were serious" Beca said as she slapped Chloe's shoulder. "You should have seen your face Mitchell; you looked like a fish out of water." "OMG, you are such a bitch! And I was offering an all expense trip to Boston for New Years and was going to take you shopping for a dress, and take you to the philharmonic, and meet my cousin but wow…you blew it Red!" Still laughing Chloe threw her pink Care Bear at Beca before she started to talk, "alright Mitchell, calm down a sec. I would love to go with you but I think you need to ask me something first. I mean, what am I going to say when your family asks how we got together? First you need to ask me to be your girlfriend, then you can ask me out to an extravagant New Year's party' Chloe said throwing her signature wink. Beca knew her friend was never going to let this go, she was going to have to go all in.

Taking Chloe's hand gently in her own, and her left hand on her cheek she looked deeply into those blue orbs and said, "Chloe…will you do me the honor of being my pretend girlfriend and going with me to my family New Year's party?" For a moment Chloe thought Beca may lean in and kiss her. She stared at Beca, "on one condition" Beca rolled her eyes, "geez Beale, what is it?" "We have to match at the gala, we have to go to the aquarium, and you have to meet my cousin & her new girlfriend. I didn't have the chance to tell you that I was headed to Boston for New Years to see my cousin. She moved there about 8 months ago for a new job and has a new 'friend' that I'm pretty sure is her girlfriend but she is afraid to tell me." Beca let go of Chloe crossing her arms over her chest, "so you're telling me that you were already going to be in Boston and this was easy but you made me sweat?" Chloe winked again, "YuP" adding an extra pop to the P. It's so easy to rile you up Mitchell. Every now again I like to see you squirm. "Screw you Beale" Beca said and she pushed her backwards on the bed. Chloe pulled Beca to lie down next to her placing her left arm under her head. "We really do need to work some things out though Bec, I mean, we need some ground rules, and a back story." "Come on Chlo, really? A backstory? Jesse and I broke up, you and I are together (or pretending to be) and then we can break up when we get back. There ya go." Chloe was Chloe, she wasn't a good liar, she needed details. "So you asked me out and we've been together for how long now?" Beca rolled her eyes again, "let's say 5 months, then it doesn't look like you came between Jesse and me." Chloe liked that idea; she was no homewrecker, even if they weren't really dating. "5 months, got it. Are we sleeping together?" Beca laid there stunned, not knowing what to say. Chloe smiled somewhat shyly, "I mean Bec, we have been friends for years and if we are now dating and it has been 5 months many would assume we are having sex." Beca sat up abruptly and started to leave. "Nope, Beale, not having this conversation, g'night." Chloe smirked, "come on Bec, your parents must know you aren't a virgin by now, I just need to know how affectionate I should be. I mean, is kissing ok? Do we hold hands? Do we have cute little pet names for each other? I know you're not one for PDA but I mean, come on Bec, I'm me, you know that, I'm just trying to figure out how much is too much?"

Beca turned around with her hand on the door knob pulling the door slightly ajar. She looked down at her sneakers before back up at Chloe, "yes, hand holding is fine, hugging, well, come on Chlo, like you said, you are you, hugging is a thing even when you are not pretending to be my girlfriend. Pet names….ew, gross, that's a negative. But the sex thing…I um…that's not something I talk about so I know my dad won't ask that. He will let us stay in one room or is you want you can stay with your cousin and I can stay with my Aunt Angela." Scratching her neck, "and if we are being honest for a minute, yes, I did sleep with Jesse but that's it. I mean, I had other girlfriends & boyfriends in high school but um…yea, that never happened." Embarrassed, Beca left the room, pulling the door shut she heard, "Bec?" She popped her head back in, not looking up at Chloe. "Bec, thank you for sharing that with me, I know you don't talk about your feelings but I'm glad you felt like you could tell me, I won't tell anyone, I promise." Glancing up Beca gave her a smirk, "I know Chloe, thanks for not making a big deal out of it. I'm gonna go to bed now. We can talk about all this again tomorrow ok? G'night Red. And Chloe, thanks for doing this, I owe you big time." Chloe smiled, "no problem Bec, have a good night girlfriend, love you." "Shut it Beale, good night." Chloe sat in silence thinking that being Beca's pretend girlfriend would be a good thing. They could get even closer, something that she had always wanted. Deep down she knew it wasn't going to be too difficult to be the girlfriend of someone she had had feelings for since the day they met.


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe laid in bed thinking about her conversation with Beca. There were so many things she had wanted to say but didn't want to make her poor friend any more uncomfortable then she already was. With a heavy sigh, she rolled over and grabbed her phone from her night stand. She scrolled through her contacts till she found who she was looking for.

 _TO: Big Sister M: Hey Blondie, just wanted you to know that I am still coming to Boston for New Year's. I've been invited to a party by my BFF Beca (the DJ). Would it be ok if I stay in your guest house while we are there? I think Bec is going to stay with her aunt but I'll let you know. There is so much to tell you about this trip. I wish you were here but I know you are busy with your new job and new girlfriend._ _You are going to tell me all about her right? I can't wait to see you and meet this chick. I love you M. See you in a few weeks. Love Chloe_

She tossed the phone on the bed and got up to do her "nightly routine" as Beca called it before she went to sleep. After changing into her fuzzy pj pants & tank top, washing off her makeup, brushing her teeth, she crawled into bed and checked her phone. There was the message she was waiting for from her cousin.

 _TO: Chloe Beale: My beautiful cousin, my, that was an extremely long message to text, not that I mind as I love hearing from you. I am thrilled to hear that you will be here for New Years. Unfortunetly, you are not able to stay in my guest house as I am renting it out at the moment, but as you know I have plently of room in my own home for you to stay. Please plan on staying in my house. Your friend Beca may stay as well if she chooses. We will talk over the holidays and solidify the details. I will call you as now I have managed to send a lengthly text that should have been a personal conversation. I love you too. Call me tomorrow. Love M._

Chloe smiled and plugged in her phone before putting some music on. She couldn't help but smile. She was so excited to see her cousin and tell her all about the crazy feelings she was having. She knew that Maura was rational and would be able to help her desifer the thoughts that were running through her mind. She drifted off to sleep with the sound of David Guetta playing lightly in the background.

Upstairs, Beca still wasn't asleep. While she could ignore her roommate talking in her sleep about wrestling dingos, she couldn't seem to shake the "weird" feelings she had in her stomach. She had tried mixing before she went to sleep but it just wasn't working for her tonight. She took a shower trying to chill out but that didn't work either. She sat up in bed and grabbed her phone from the charger.

 _TO: Badass Detective Cousin: Hey Bitch, it's your favorite cousin checkin' in. You got a sec or are you out catching bad guys?_

She waited a few minutes knowing that Jane may be out on the job. She began to think she would have to wait til the morning when her phone started to buzz.

 _TO: DJ: Hey Kid, how's it going? You ok? Do you need me to kick someone's ass?_

 _TO: Badass Detective Cousin: No ma'am. Just got a lot on my mind. I'm heading up to Boston for New Years for my dad's stupid party. You will be there right? I can't face all those people on my own._

 _TO: DJ: Of course I'll be there. You know I never miss a chance to see my favorite cousin. You sure you're ok?_

 _TO: Badass Detective Cousin: I'm good. I'm bringing Chloe with me. Jesse and I broke up. It's a long story. Do you think Ma will make us some gnocci so you and I can catch up on all this before Chloe gets to town? School food sucks! I miss Ma's cooking. Oh, and do you think she will care if I stay with her? I think Chloe is going to stay in her cousin's guest house._

 _TO DJ: Ma just moved into my co-workers guest house. You can stay with me. And you know that Ma will cook you anything you want when you are here. You're SOOOOOO spoiled! Are you coming in for Christmas still?_

 _TO: Badass Detective Cousin: Yea, I'll be there the 23_ _rd_ _. I don't want to stay with Dad and Shelia for Christmas._

 _TO: DJ: Sounds good. We are actually having Christmas at my friend's house, the one Ma is renting from. Her house is huge so we are all going to be there._

 _TO: Badass Detective Cousin: Good deal. That works. You're gonna love the gift I got you! Can't wait to see you. 6 days and counting. Love ya Bitch!_

 _TO: DJ: I love you too Kid. Drive safely, turning your lights on in construction, and don't talk on your phone. See you soon!_

Beca laid back down feeling much better. She was excited to see her family. Aunt Angela, her mom's big sister was the best. She started calling her Ma shortly after her mother had passed. She was your stereotypical Italian Grandma type and damn could she cook. She knew that Chloe was going to love her. And that her family would love Chloe. Now the trick was to tell Jane about the "girlfriend" thing and keep it from her Aunt bc she knew Angela would make a big deal out of it. She could do it. She knew she could. She grabbed the phone once more and shot one quick text.

 _TO: Ma: See you in 6 days. I'm staying with Jane. I love you! How does gnocci sound? I'm starving to death on this shitty school food. Love you!_

She plugged her phone in, put on her red Beats headphones with The Strokes playing lightly playing in the background and finally drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow she and Chloe were grabbing coffee to work out all the details of their trip and their "relationship".


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe woke up bright and early as always. She went for her typical 5 mile run, came home, showered, made a pot of coffee, grabbed an apple and went to see if Beca was awake. She knew she didn't usually get up until 10am on weekends but she was hoping that just maybe she would find her little DJ awake.

She tried to be quiet as she crept up the attic stairs just in-case the brunette was still sleeping. As she reached the top step she could hear the soft sound of her friend singing but Beca was nowhere to be seen. God she loved the sound of that voice. She didn't say a word as she walked into the room. Beca was standing topless in her walk-in closet picking out a flannel to wear and was singing along to a mix of Dru Hill's This is What We Do & Brandy/MC Lyte/Queen Latifah I Wanna be Down. Chloe stared at Beca singing & bopping around looking at her clothing as she grabbed shirt sleeve after shirt sleeve, Chloe couldn't help but notice how perfectly toned Beca was. Who knew such a little body could have such amazing abs and perfect breasts? Caught in her own thoughts, she took a step closer to the closet. As she hit a creaky floor board, Beca spun around to find Chloe staring.

"Dude, what the hell?" Bec a tugged a flannel down from the hanger to covered her chest.

"Shit, Bec…I'm sorry!" Chloe stuttered as she covered her eyes.

"Jesus Christ Red, don't' you know how to knock?" Beca spat back. Starting to giggle (as she often did when she got nervous) Chloe responded, "well, I would be happy to but ever since Fat Amy knocked the door off with the sled there is nothing to knock on" "And anyway, it's not like I haven't seen you naked before" she took her hand from her eyes to find Beca now in a tank top. "Geez Beale, I'm gonna tie a bell around your neck so I can hear you coming from now on, I don't want my cousin to shoot you if you sneak up on her."

"I'll keep that in mind. I really didn't mean to scare you Bec, just checking to see if you were up and see if we were still going for coffee. I have a pot on downstairs but I thought we could grab breakfast at the diner instead."

"Breakfast is fine. Thanks for making coffee, I could really use some. I'm dragging this morning. Just couldn't seem to get to sleep last night."

"That makes two of us.

Beca smiled at Chloe as she buttoned her favorite red & navy flannel. "Are you already getting nervous about the trip? You don't have to so this you know. I can just go and make up some story. Really, it's no big deal?"

"Beca, relax. I was texting my cousin about the trip. By the way, I have to call her today to figure out details so we've got to talk about that too. Apparently she is renting out her guest house so we can't stay there but her house is humongous so she said we could stay there if we wanted to."

As Beca tied up her navy blue Converse she looked up, "ok, let's get some food & we can figure this all out. You can call your cousin and I will call mine and give her the scoop. Am I driving to the diner or are you?" Beca said as she grabbed her house/car keys from the ledge near the stairs.

"You can, I know you get all crazy when I drive."

"That's because you drive like Jimmy Johnson, Beale. There is a speed limit and traffic laws for a reason. You are one of the main reasons I think."

Chloe pulled her sunglass from the top of her head and put them on. "Oh my God Mitchell, you are such a drama queen. I'm not that bad, and anyway, when the sign is yellow the speed limit is 'suggested' it's not set in stone. God, you act like I can't drive at all. Geez"

Throwing on her favorite leather jacket and shoving her hands in her pockets, Beca smiled and passed Chloe to the top step. "Chlo, just so you know, I love you, but you are a terrible driver and I will not let you drive in Boston or with my cousin. We won't be able to afford the amount of tickets you'll get and I can't promise she won't arrest you on the spot."

Chloe stuck out her tongue then smiled, "whatever."

They drove to the diner five blocks away. Beca parked the car and got out to open Chloe's door. Putting out her hand, "Me 'lady". Chloe took her hand and got out of the car. "Ooh, thank you. So chivalric" "But of course" Beca replied shutting the door behind her friend. When Beca pulled her hand away Chloe immediately wished she had it back. They went into the diner and grabbed their favorite corner booth. It didn't take long for the waitress to come over. Both girls were looking intently at their menus when they heard a familiar voice say, "What will you two pitches have to eat? And how the hell did you get Becs here so early?" Both heads shot up to see Stacey in a little black top and tight black skinny jeans.

"Holy shit Legs, when the hell did you start working here?" Beca asked. "It's my second week, I decided with Aubrey working all the time and having the winter break coming up I would pick up something to keep me busy while all you bitches leave for the holidays."

"You aren't going home this year?" Chloe asked genuinely.

"Nah…I'm gonna stay here at school then spend Christmas with Brey. Her dad is on some secret mission so she was going to be alone anyway so I though t I would keep her company."

Beca shot a look at Chloe then looked back to Stacie. "I'm sure you and the General will have a blast. Just stay out of trouble and avoid the puke"

"Becaaaaaa" Chloe said shooting a smile and glare.

"Watch it Mitchell or Ill charge you extra. You know I like her. But anyway, like I said, what will you two bitches like to eat?"

"Ummm….can I just get a fat free yogurt with fresh fruit, turkey bacon, and a diet coke?" Chloe asked handing her menu to Stacie.

"I'm starving, I'll take a short stack of pancakes, bacon, hash browns, and a coffee please" Beca added as she too handed the menu over.

"The skinny bitch special for Red, and short stack for the Short Stack…got it" Stacey threw a wink and a smile over her should as she walked away to grab the girls drinks and place their order.

"Wow, I had no idea she was working here, nor did I know she had it so bad for the General" Beca said looking at Chloe.

"Come on Bec, Brey is a great person; I think the two of them will be good for each other. Let's just see how it pans out over the break. I would like to see our girls happy, especially if it is with each other. Now let's get down to business. We have a LOT to talk about and I have the feeling you don't want Stacey to hear about it."

"Riiiight" Beca said, hands immediately shooting under the table so she could fidget with her rings. "I guess we should get right to it. Ummmm…..where do you want to start and can we not rehash everything we said last night, going through it once was embarrassing enough."

"Sure Bec, that's fine. So we have been together 5 months, you asked me out, I said yes."

Beca was still looking at the table as she spun the ring on her thumb.

"Are you going to stay with your Aunt while we are in Boston or did you want to stay with me? When are you getting there? My cousin was going to pick me up but I'm thinking since you are my 'girlfriend' that it would be better if you come and get me. Would that be ok?"

"Of course I will come and get you from the airport. No, I'm not staying with my aunt, I'm gonna stay with my cousin instead. I'm getting the in the 23rd so I can spend Christmas with them. When do you fly in? I'm driving up so I'll have my car and I can come get you whenever."

"Well, I was planning on flying in the 30th but since we are going to the aquarium, and shopping, and the philharmonic perhaps I should be there early." Chloe wrinkled her nose and smiled at Beca as she said it. "When would my girlfriend like me to be there?"

Beca picked up her phone to look at the calendar. "Well, the philharmonic plays the day before New Year's eve, we can go to the aquarium whenever we want, but I know you Beale…how long is it going to take you to find something to wear to the party? Is two days enough? Three? You tell me."

Chloe thought to herself, she wanted nothing more than to spend as much time as should could with the little DJ. How should she play her cards she thought? "Why don't I shoot for the 26th? Is that too early? That way I can get to know your family, you can meet my cousin; we can go on a few dates so we get more comfortable for the big party. Is that ok with you? I would love for us to go out with my cousin and her 'friend' too."

Beca thought to herself, she loved the idea of getting to go on some 'dates' with Chloe and spending time just the two of them. It's not like they didn't get the chance to do that in school but being in a different place was going to make things even better. They would have new adventures to share in a city that was so different than school. Her thoughts were broken as Stacey brought over their food & drinks.

"Eat up kids. Benny said he made it extra special bc you gals are Bellas"

Stuffing half a pancake in her mouth Beca moaned with pleasure. "this is so amazing" she mumbled with her mouth still full. Meaning while Chloe was having a hard time concentrating after hearing Beca. That was a sound she had never heard come out of her friend but man, it was hot. Chloe's thoughts started to run in a hundred dirty directions. She shook her head and took a swig of her Diet Coke. "Wow Bec that was almost a When Harry Met Sally sound you made there." Beca finished chewing, "don't go there Beale…still not having that convo, especially here."

The finished up their breakfast while they worked out all the details. Sleeping arrangements, check, arrivals, check, tickets to the philharmonic, the aquarium, and the Bruins with Beca's cousin, check, and two days for shopping just in case, check. They had time to sight see and relax as well, but they both wanted to spend as much time together as possible. They paid their bill and left Stacey a generous tip before sneaking out to the car. Beca opened the door for Chloe before climbing in the driver's seat. Chloe turned on the radio to the college station. Jesse's voice came across the radio, "and that is one of the greatest songs to be used in a theatrical masterpiece…" Beca's eyes went wide and Chloe quickly turned the channel.

"I'm sorry Bec, that was really stupid, I should have thought about it."

"No worries Beale, it's not like I don't see him at work once in a while or on campus. We are ok."

As they pulled into the Bella's house Beca through the car in park. Chloe took off her seatbelt and turned to talk to Beca.

"Bec, you know you don't have to do anything you don't want to but…are you sure you want to do this? I mean…with me as your girlfriend?

Beca looked over at her friend, "Chloe, I'm the one who dragged you into this, if YOU don't want to please let me know."

"Beca, I will be fine. I know you would do the same thing for me if I needed you too. Um, can I ask you something that might be a little weird but I want to get it out of the way."

"Sure Red, what's up?"

Chloe lifted her sunglasses from her eyes to look directly at Beca. Those beautiful blue orbs get Beca every time. "Bec, if we have been together 5 months I need you to kiss me. I mean like now, for practice. BC I would be kissing my girlfriend and I don't want it to make you feel weird and have you freak out around your family."

Part of what Chloe was saying was true, the other part of her had wanted to kiss Beca Mitchell the day she burst into her shower. Beca's eyes had grown wide. She knew that part of what Chloe made perfect sense. The other part terrified her. What if she was a bad kisser, what if Chloe was a bad kisser? As a million things went through her mind she took a big breath in through her nose. The smell of cinnamon apple filled her nose; she loved the smell of Chloe's shampoo & body wash. Quickly she pulled herself together.

"Ummm…yea Chlo, I think you are right. I mean…you saw me naked but that's it" she said with her signature wink and smirk. "If I'm a terrible kisser will you let me know? I mean, like I sorta told you before, I haven't really had a lot of past experience so I…"

"Relax Beca, it'll be fine. I'm sure you're a great kisser. Relax." Chloe closed her eyes as she leaned in towards Beca. Beca held her breath as she leaned in as well and started to close her eyes. Their lips were millimeters apart when BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP.

The girls both jumped back at the sound of the horn. Beca had leaned into the steering wheel in her attempts to kiss Chloe. Realizing what had happened, Beca's face turned bright red. Chloe bit her lip when she figured out what had gone wrong.

"Shit, I'm sorry Chlo" Beca said nervously.

"It's ok Bec, I kinda have that effect on people" Chloe giggled trying to ease the tension. "Let's just head inside."

"Inside…yea…good idea" Beca stumbled to say as she quickly exited the car to open Chloe's door. The made their way into the house and up to Chloe's door. "Thanks for breakfast Bec. We will be fine. This will work. You have nothing to worry about. Just be you, we are best friends, and this will be fine I promise." In her heart Beca knew Chloe was right. Looking down the hallway Beca grabbed Chloe's hands. "Red, let's do this" she said as she closed her eyes and gently kissed Chloe's lips. There was an electric energy they both felt. The kiss was simple and juvenile but it was their first kiss. Chloe didn't want it to end but she quickly pulled away. Beca slowly opened her eyes. "Sorry Chlo, I just thought about what you said and thought yea, we should get our first kiss over with and um…yea…so I'll see ya later." Beca rushed upstairs to her room and tossed her leather jacket on the floor. The kiss was so innocent but man, it sent chills through her. How could she have these feelings for her best friend? And how was she going to keep them at bay while pretending that the girl of her dreams was her girlfriend when she was just "pretending"? Trying to push her emotions aside, she hopped in a cool shower. Little did she know that Chloe was having the same feeling one floor down. Chloe too had hopped in the shower with Titanium blaring trying to relax from the mornings events. It wasn't even noon and Chloe was on her 2nd shower. Man, this was going to be so much harder than she had imagined.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own anything from Pitch Perfect or Rizzoli & Isles. This is just for fun. Enjoy.

Chloe finished up and felt much better after her shower and her "lady jam". Staring in the mirror as she towel dried her hair on put on minimal makeup she thought about how worked up she got over her best friend. She needed to tone it down. This was going to be a long break if she couldn't pull herself together. After applying her MK love lash mascara, she smiled into the mirror and grabbed her phone. It was time to face reality.

 _Please enjoy the ringtone while we reach your party_ …

Chloe hummed along to the Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy. Of course her cousin had changed the tone to match the season. Spinning in circles in her room she was caught off guard by the sweet voice on the other end.

"I wondered if you had forgotten me." She could hear the smile through the phone.

"No Maura, Beca and I went out to breakfast, and then I came home and took a shower. Sorry it took so long, we were trying to figure everything out" Chloe replied.

"Not to worry, I have plenty of time before I report to work. What kind of arrangements have the two of you come up with?"

"OK, so I'm coming in the 26th, Beca is going to pick me up. We have tickets to the aquarium the 29th, the philharmonic for the 30th, Beca's family party on New Year's Eve, then you are coming with us; Beca & I along with her cousin, to go see the Bruins game on New Year's Day. That's hockey Maura, Beca said she could teach you all about it. I'm planning on staying with you; I'm still not sure about Bec." Chloe let out a big sigh…"I was hoping she would spend at least one night with us but I don't know if she will"

Maura could hear the tone in Chloe's voice change with her last statement. "I see. So have you told Beca you would like her to stay? I'm sure she would oblige if you asked her, you two always seem so…friendly with each other. I mean, I have been known to stay at my best friend's house if she asks, and she the same for me."

"Maura…it's not that easy. You see, I'm pretending to be her girlfriend for this trip bc she and her boyfriend Jesse broke up and well, she didn't tell her dad, and he has this party, and I like her, like I like her like her, so trying to pretend is going to be so much harder than I thought, and well, I want her to stay with me…not just on this trip but forever and…

Maura interrupted her babbling cousin, "my my little one, take a death cleansing breath" she stated calmly.

Chloe did as she was told.

Maura continued, "Well, it seems as though you have found yourself in quite the conundrum. While I am not the best person to come to for interaction with others, I do have some suggestions that you may find useful. First, you need to meditate and calm down, you've worked yourself up and it is not good for your body, physically or mentally. Secondly, you need to search your heart and decide what you really want. Do you wish to continue your friendship the way it is with Beca, or would you like to pursue a more intimate relationship? And lastly, whatever it is you decide, you need to be honest with not only yourself but with Beca, it isn't fair to her to put her in a predicament where things are not as she believes them to be. If in her mind you are her pretend girlfriend then there is far less attachment on her part. I would hate to see you get hurt bc you have put your heart and soul into the fake relationship when in all actuality you wish it to be real. You know that whatever it is you decide I will stand behind you, I just don't want to see you get hurt. Maura could hear the sniffling through the phone; she knew that her cousin was in deep and that she was torn at what she wanted to do. She wished she could be there to hug the little red head and make things better. Quietly she said, "Chloe, I never wished to make you cry, just merely speaking my opinion, sometimes it is easier when you are not part of the situation. I hope you know that I love you, no matter what. I have to remind myself that you are still young, I just want you to make whatever decision it is that will make you happy. I have just begun to learn what it is like to have 'real' friends. Beca is your 'real' friend and I am confident that if you talk to her the situation will work itself out the way it is meant to be."

Still sniffling but listening intently, Chloe cut in, "Maura, you don't believe in meant to be, you believe in science, testing, experiments, and results." A small giggle came through the phone, "you're right Chloe, usually I do, but a friend of mine has been showing me that not everything can be fixed with an experiment." Chloe smiled, "I think I'm gonna like this friend of yours."

"You will like her very much I'm sure. She is looking forward to meeting you over the holiday; we will find time to spend all together so you can get to know her better. She is very unlike me; loud, opinionated, while I hate to use the classification, she is your stereotypical Italian tomboy but my does she look amazing when she dresses for an occasion.

Chloe could tell that he cousin has deeper feelings than she was letting on but she let it go for now. "She sounds amazing Maura; I look forward to meeting her. Thank you for letting me cry on your shoulder. I'm sorry to be so emotional; I just have so much on my mind and want to make the right decisions."

"You will my beautiful girl, I know you will. We shall chat more when you get here. I will prepare your room in my house. Is there anything I should plan on stocking in the pantry or refrigerator for your stay or are you still…picky?"

Chloe answered quickly not wanting to get into a discussion about food, "I'm sure whatever you have is fine, maybe some Kraft Mac-n-cheese incase Beca comes by, fruit, veggies, diet Coke, Light beer, nothing to out of the ordinary."

"Please text me a list and I will be sure to pick it up when I get groceries next. If you think of anything else, don't hesitate to call. I love you little one, please take care of yourself, get plenty of rest, drink lots of fluids, and I will see you shortly."

"I love you Maura. Thank you for always being the big sister I never had. I will see you soon."

"I love you too Chloe. Au revoir"

Beca was applying her think black eyeliner as her phone chimed

 _TO: DJ: You get things figured out? Ma said she's planning on gnocchi for the 23_ _rd_ _when you get here. Let me know what you have figured out. I have off from Christmas Eve til the 3_ _rd_ _of January. I'm trying to work out plans with the gang from work. Fill me in._

Rather than texting her response, Bec picked up the phone and called.

"Hey kid, how are ya? Get things figured out?" her cousin beamed through the phone.

"Umm…I think so. The 23rd works great, I have my last final on the 20th then I'm gonna work a few shifts at the station before I head in. I have plans with Chloe to go to the aquarium on the 29th, the philharmonic on the 30th, dad's stupid party on New Year's Eve, then you are coming with me and Chloe and her cousin to the Bruins game on New Year's Day."

"Damn Kid, you sure have things planned out. My co-worker has season tickets to the philharmonic, I wish I would have known I would have given you her seats. And the Bruins game huh? I can handle that but is Chloe's cousin gonna care that you pretty much set us up on what looks like a double date."

Beca was trying to get the words right in her head; she knew she had to tell Jane "the plan". "Yea, about that…" Beca started…"Just hear me out then yell at me ok?"

"Okay?" the detective answered inquisitively.

"OK, so Jesse and I broke up, I didn't tell dad, Chloe is coming as my pseudo girlfriend but I really like her and I don't know how to tell her and we are fake dating but I want to be really dating and I don't know how to do this without totally fucking up our relationship. I mean, she is my best friend, one of the only people I have opened up to, other than you of course, and well we kissed, nothing major, like middle school spin the bottle, but damn, sent chills down me, and I had these thoughts, and well, don't tell Ma bc she will make a big deal out of nothing and I don't want her to freak out. There…I said it."

Beca was met with silence.

"Jane…are you still there?"

"Yea Bec, I'm here, just trying to figure out if I have ever heard you say that much in one sentence, and trying to figure out what the hell took you so long to figure out. We will talk about the kissing later; I don't need to know the disgusting detail. You and Chloe have sounded like a couple from the moment you started talking about her. I know, I haven't met her but if you weren't my cousin, based on the way you giggle and swoon when you talk about her I would have guessed you had a thing for her long ago."

"I'm not good with this stuff Jane…what do I do? She is coming up here as my pretend girlfriend, it won't be hard to pretend bc all I can think about it her."

"Well, the way I see it, you can go on with the plan the way it is, or you can tell her how you are feeling and see where it goes. You know I'm not the one to ask for relationship advise but yea, we are not tell Ma bc she will find herself in the middle of everything trying to play match maker. Get your ass up here, we will figure this out. You have a few days to talk things out. We can have a couple beers at the Robber and you and I will figure out a way for you to get your girl…that is, if that's what you want."

In her head Beca knew that's what she wanted but she was terrified. She had never had a friend like Chloe before. Someone she could actually open up to. Someone she let cuddle with her. Someone she felt like she really couldn't live without.

Jane could sense the torment in Beca's thoughts, in her sweetest voice she said, "Kid, no matter what Chloe is always going to be there for you. You guys seem to have that friendship that nothing will ever change. Relax, play it cool til you get here and we will put operation Red into action. Once I meet her I will be able to figure out where she stands."

"How are you gonna do that, you are terrible in relationships?!"

"Bec…I'm a detective remember. I read people for a living. We will figure this out. Get through our finals, work your job, and drive to my place. I'll put some mac-n-cheese in the pantry & some Blue Light in the fridge. We've got this, don't worry."

Beca knew her cousin was right, she could figure out her perps better than any detective in Boston, but she had never met anyone like Chloe Beale.

"OK Jane. Thanks for my freak out. I'll see you soon."

"Any time Kid, and hey, trust me ok? I may not be great at relationships but I'm the best damn detective in Boston."

"I know you are, but I'm not sure you've ever met anyone like Chloe. She is one of a kind."

"leave it to me…later Kid. I love ya."

"Bye Jane, I love you too!"

Beca hung up the phone. Even though she wanted to go rogue she was going to listen to Jane, play it cool, let Jane meet Chloe and then if she thought it was a go ahead make her move. She headed downstairs to grab a bite on the way to the station. With her headphone on, she didn't hear Chloe coming out of her room. The two slammed into each other, knocking poor Chloe to the ground. "Shit Chlo, I'm sorry, I'm late to work and had my mix on…' _God Mitchell, lock it up'_ she thought to herself. I knew I should have gotten that bell" she said reaching for Chloe's hand to help her up.

"It's ok Bec, I was lost in my thoughts, I've got my Russian Lit final and I'm so nervous."

"You'll do fine Chloe, we've been over it a thousand times, you know your stuff. Let me walk you out and maybe we can watch a movie when I get home from work."

"A movie? Are you feeling ok? " the red head giggled.

"Well, um, I just thought we could hang out since finals are so stressful. Never mind, it's ok."

"Bec, I would love to. I'll order Chinese if you text me on your way home."

Beca smiled and blushed, "that would be great. Thanks, I'll text you when I leave, you pick the movie. Nothing sappy, or mushy, or Disney"

"You sure you want me to pick, you are limiting my options"

"Yea Chlo, whatever is fine…I'll see ya later."

Chloe didn't know what came over her but she grabbed Beca's hand.

A small "hmmmm" came from Beca as she turned around. Chloe placed a gentle kiss on Beca's lips. "I'll see you tonight, have a good time at the station, don't work too hard. And that was much more natural, don't you think?"

"Um, yea, much better thanks, we will keep practicing." Beca blushed as she walked out the door. _'What the hell was I thinking? We will practice? You sound like an idiot Mitchell Jesus Christ."_ For as much as she felt like an ass for her response, the thought of more kissing practice sure did feel like a good idea. Putting her Beats back on her head, she let the music take over as she walked to the station for her shift. 5 hours and 30 mins and I can hang out with Chloe again.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own anything from Pitch Perfect or Rizzoli & Isles, just a bit of fun writing.

"Um, yea, much better thanks, we will keep practicing." Beca blushed as she walked out the door. _'What the hell was I thinking? We will practice? You sound like an idiot Mitchell Jesus Christ."_ For as much as she felt like an ass for her response, the thought of more kissing practice sure did feel like a good idea. Putting her Beats back on her head, she let the music take over as she walked to the station for her shift. 5 hours and 30 mins and I can hang out with Chloe again.

Beca had been at work for what seemed like hours but everytime she checked the time it was only minutes later. She still had 3 hrs. & 18 mins left in her shift. _"Focus Mitchell"_ she chastised herself. _'Get through he set, get the cd's put in the bin for Jesse to stack tomorrow and get home.'_ She had 3 hours of music in the que ready to go, she could do this.

Chloe agonized as she finished her Russian Lit exam. Beca had tried to help her study, even though she has intentinally failed the class in previous years, she HAD to pass it this year. Her parents weren't willing to pay for her to take it one more time. She finished up the last essay and glanced up at the clock, thankfully since it was the final she didn't have to stay to the end of the class. The only thing worse than being trapped in a night class, was being stuck in a night class when she had plans for after. She double checked her exam, glanced over her essay and turned it in. She knew she would have a couple of hours to "prep" herself for a movie with Beca. She jogged home from her class, checked her phone, no message from Beca. Hopping in the shower she tried to figure out the perfect movie to watch together. Nothing seemed to be like the "right movie. Getting out, she dressed her in favorite comfy pj pants, her Love Is Louder tank top and tossed the Barden University sweatshirt she had stolen from Beca on spring break sophomore year. Still struggling to come up with the perfect movie, she pulled her hair into a messy bun & texted Aubrey.

 _TO: Brey: Hey girl, need help…what's the perfect movie to watch that isn't too sappy, not too mushy, and isn't a Disney movie._

As she started to apply makeup again her phone buzzed.

 _TO: Chlo: That seems rather spasific, are you watching a movie with the Hobbit tonight?_

Rolling her eyes she typed her response

 _TO: Brey: Be nice Brey or I will start asking about Stacey who we happened to bump into and said she was staying here to spend the holidays with you. And yes, actually I am. She made the suggestion bc we are all stressed out about our finals this week and are trying to relax. Are you going to help me or not?_

 _TO Chloe: Fine Chloe, if you are looking for something like a chick flick I would go with Ocean's 8 since she's a huge fan of all the actors. If you want something to cuddle to I would grab something scary so you can hang all over her. Or, you go with a chick flick, best friend type movie and go something "old school" like Now and Then or Cross Roads. I think she will find them both corny but it would be worth a shot._

 _TO: Brey: Thanks girl, you're the best. I think Ocean's 8 would be perfect. I'm pretty sure she hasn't seen it yet and I know she loves Cate Blanchett, Sandra Bullock, and Rihanna. Love you! I'll call you soon. *MUAH*_

Six kisses emoji's later she put the phone down, finished her makeup and went to make sure her Amazon Prime account was up to date so she could rent the movie. The movie was purchased, makeup was the perfect mix of sultry but not enough to look like they were going to a club. She had checked the fridge & there wasn't much to drink so she would order something along with the food. Her two favorite Chinese takeout menues were on the counter, there were 2 beers in her fridge, ¾ of a bottle of Grey Goose in the freezer from the last Bella bash, now she just had to wait for the text. She chewed on her nails as she tried to plan out the evening. Before she could even begin to stress her phone buzzed.

"Shit" she thought, there goes my planning. Bn


	6. Chapter 6

I still do not own anything from Pitch Perfect or Rizzoli & Isles, just writing for the hell of it. Very long chapter. Sorry friends.

Beca would be done with work in 20 mins. Chloe grabbed her favorite menu and order Bec her usual sweet & sour chicken, chicken lo mein, and an egg roll. Trying to figure out what was the healthiest option, Chloe got herself steamed veggies with plain brown rice. She was trying not to freak out. All she wanted at the moment was a cigarette. For a second she thought about grabbing one from Amy's "Bella Bitch Survival kit: any & everything you could ever need" but she knew she would hate herself later. She had never really been anything but a social smoker, but after finding out about her nodes she hadn't even had a drag. If there was ever a time she thought she would cave it was now. Running upstairs, she grabbed her Miami Dolphins stadium blanket, a few of Beca's favorite pillows, touched up her hair, and headed downstairs with her Bath & Body works Champagne Apple & honey spray. A couple of spritzes to get rid of the funk smell, she set up the couch for comfy seating. She surveyed the room, she was happy with her result; it looked "normal", very casual she thought. Off she went to the kitchen to grab a beer, taking a huge gulp she was lost in her thoughts about the night ahead. She didn't hear the door open or Beca come in. 

"Chlo? You down here?" No answer. Beca headed up to her room. She tossed her jacket on her bed, no time for a shower; she pulled her hair into a ponytail & glanced in the mirror. Her makeup was still good from work so she went to rummage for something to wear. Fighting the urge to wear something "special" she grabbed her black capris sleep pants and her purple three quarter sleeve baseball tee, she opted to ditch her fuzzy purple slippers and went for cozy fuzzy socks instead. One last look at her reflection saying, " _OK Mitchell, lock it up, you can do this. It's Chloe; we are just watching a movie like we have done a hundred times before. Nothing strange, nothing new, it's just a movie. You've got this."_ Taking a big deep breath, she applied her EOS chap stick and muttered out loud, "Here goes nothing"

"Chloe? Where the hell are you?"

"I'm in the kitchen. Would you like a drink? We have a beer or vodka and cranberry."

"Ummm…a vodka cran I guess. When will the food be here, I'm starrrrrrrving?" She sounded like a whiny teenager but it was true, she needed food.

"I ordered a bit ago it should be here….*doorbell rings* Now! I'll grab it, go get comfy." She answered the door, she handed the young man the tip & took the food. As she bounced into the kitchen and yelled out, "Hey Bec, would you please turn the fire place on? Food will be out in just a sec."

Beca headed to the living room where she could see Chloe had already been there to get things set up. The TV was on, couch looked cozy, and it smelled like apples. She went over and flipped the switch for the fireplace to please Chloe and headed to the kitchen. At the door she could see Chloe getting the dinner plates ready, she had that cute concentration look on her face like she was trying to make everything perfect. Beca felt herself smile; she knew she had it bad for a certain red head. "Anything I can help you with Beale? You look pretty domestic in here, even if you are just emptying takeout containers onto plates." Chloe looked up from the counter, "I think I have it Bec, will you please get me another beer?"

"Another beer? How many have you had?" Chloe was no light weight but Beca knew on an empty stomach she could go from perky to pukey in an hours' time.

"I just had one while I was putting things together and trying to figure out what I wanted to eat. You're down one…catch up Mitchell."

"So now we are drinking and watching a movie. I'll have a drink while we eat. I promise, just let me get some food in my system, I haven't eaten since breakfast."

"Well, lucky for you, dinner is served."

Chloe handed Beca her food and a vodka cran as they walked to the living room. They were the only Bella's left at the house so there was an odd sense of quiet. Chloe plopped down on the couch, covering her lap with her blanket and setting her plate on top. Beca eyed the seating, she was going to sit on the floor just so she didn't spill on Chloe's blanket but she wanted to be close to the red head. She set her glass on the table, moved the blanket aside and took a seat to the right of her friend. Holding up her glass, "a toast to my new girlfriend and our upcoming trip" Chloe said with a coy smile.

"God Beale, you're really going all in huh?"

"Beca, we have got to be convincing, and so you are aware…I'm the best girlfriend you have ever had, I can promise you that." She wasn't sure if she had said that out loud or if it was the beer she drank but Chloe had a feeling things this evening were going to get interesting. Beca tried not to keep her facial expressions neutral but couldn't help thinking to herself, ' _holy shit Mitchell, you are in for one hell of a ride."_ "I'll take your work for it Beale…now are we going to watch this movie or what?" She took a huge gulp of her beverage before setting it on the table to enjoy her meal.

"Sure" Chloe said with a smile. She had a few bites and put her (mostly full) plate on the table. Pulling the blanket up and under her chin, she cuddled into Beca's side. "Bec, I think you're going to like this movie, I'd almost bet on it."

"A bet? On a movie? You would never win; I'll take that bet any day."

"Pretty confident eh Mitchell? OK, Then when I win you have to play truth or dare with me."

"Chloe, that's ridiculous. For one, there are only two of us, what fun would truth or dare be? And two, what do I get when I win."

Chloe smiled and placed her hand on Beca's arm. "Fine, we won't play truth or dare but we are playing never ever then." "And if by some stretch of the imagination you don't like the movie and happen to win, then you can pick what we wear to the New Year's Eve party and I won't argue."

Beca was totally confused, since when was she not picking out her outfit, or did Chloe mean her outfit. It didn't matter, there were very few movies that Beca had ever enjoyed, let alone liked, she was in.

"I'll take that bet Miss Beale. I can't wait to see how we look in matching Run DMC Sweat suits" Beca shot at her with a wink.

"Never ever have I ever been SO sure I was going to win." Chloe finished her beer with a gulp. "Care for another drink Mitchell…you're gonna need it after the movie."

Beca's eyes grew wide. She was mesmerized by Chloe's sudden confidence but kinda worried about the thought of losing. Who was she kidding, she wouldn't lose. Not when it came to a movie.

1 hour and 50 mins later and Beca knew she was screwed. Chloe had spent the entire movie curled up on her side often drawing little patterns on her arm or thigh as they watched. At one point Chloe asked, "Do you think the Bella's could pull off a heist like that?"

"Are you kidding Red? Amy was get us caught in the first ten minutes. I do think that Lily could pull it off all on her own which kinda scares me."

"You are probably right. But you and I would make a great Debbie & Lou" she said as she squeezed Beca's knee.

"Damn straight we would, doesn't hurt their wardrobes are amazing & they are both easy on the eyes like us" she said throwing a wink.

As the credits started to roll, Chloe unlatched herself from Beca, she sat leaning against the arm of the couch as she took a drink. Smiling like a Cheshire cat she set her drink down. "Beeecccccc"

"Yea Chlo"

"Never ever have I been so sure I won the bet." She took a drink as the corners of her mouth curled into a huge smile.

Beca knew that smile, it was the same one she saw when she finished the cups song during the Bella's audition. "Shit" she mumbled under her breath hoping that Chloe wouldn't hear her.

"I'm sorry, what as that Mitchell? The agony cries of defeat perhaps? Are you going first or am I?"

Beca tried to protest, "Chloe, this is dumb, you know mostly everything about me, anything I want to know I can ask, and all we have left to drink is vodka." She was nervous. She had a little buzz going, nothing she couldn't focus through but a drinking game with liquor could be dangerous.

"Are you scared Mitchell? Afraid you'll have to drink more than little old me?" Chloe was baiting her with those damn beautiful eyes, and damn it, it was working. "I guess we can change the rules a bit. You can have 2 free passes but that's it, use them wisely. We will each get 20 questions, and you get 5 elaborates."

"Elaborates? What the hell is that?" Beca asked chewing on an ice cube from her now empty drink.

"It means that once an answer has been given (one of us has taken a drink) the other can ask the other person to elaborate on their answer to get more details.

"Fuuuuuuck" Beca replied, "Let me go make us new drinks. I'm saying we ask only 3 questions each"

"18"…"5"…"15"…"8"…"10"

"Fine Beale, I'm making drinks. And just so you know, I am playing under protest only bc you won the bet, and I'm not the type of person to fink our on a bet but if you tell ANYONE anything that is said here, not only will I break up with you before the New Year's Eve party, I will tell everyone that you sleep with that pink Care Bear and cuddle in your sleep with whomever or whatever is readily available".

"I love you Bec, make the drinks nice and strong, you're gonna need it!"

Beca had returned from the kitchen, she actually had made the drinks kind of weak figuring that Chloe would be drinking a lot and she had noticed that she hardly touched her food. Handing the red head her beverage, "Here ya go princess, your vodka & cranberry, extra ice and made with love."

"Aww Mitchell, you're such a sweetheart."

"Ug, I'm a badass, please don't ruin my reputation. Let's get this shit over with, I'm going to bed after this and not getting up til I work tomorrow night."

Chloe put her drink down and looked at Beca straight in the eye. "Bec, I think this will be a fun way to get to know some things about each other that you would never talk about. If we are a pretend couple, they are things 'm sure we would have discussed at some point in our relationship. This will be a good ice breaker, it'll be fun."

"Hasn't the last three years been the ice breaker? There really isn't much you don't already know."

Chloe smiled and sighed, picking up her drink, "Then I guess I'll start. Never ever have I ever had sex with someone" she giggled as she took a drink, Beca did the same. "That's the best you've got Beale, maybe this will be fun after all. Never have I cheated on a partner." It was no surprise neither of them drank.

"My turn" Chloe chirped, "never have I kissed my best friend" again they both drank.

Beca had to think, was every question going to be about sex or relationships? "Never have I had sex in the shower" She knew flat out Chloe would have to drink.

"Touché Mitchell…just for that…Never have I gone down on someone or had someone go down on me." She took a drink, Beca could feel her face and ears turn red, she actually wasn't sure if she should drink or not. Chloe noticed the change, she hadn't thought that question would get that kind of response quickly she spoke up knowing that Beca may shut down. "Bec, you can pass on this one if you don't want to answer". Chloe gave a genuine smile trying to calm her friend.

"It's not that I don't want to I'm just not sure how to answer." Chloe looked confused.

"Do you want me to use my elaborate?"

"Fuuuck, I guess". She chugged the last of her drink, this was actually something she was going to talk to Stacey about a while back but since she and Jesse had broken up she didn't see the point. Chloe could see the anxiety in Beca's eyes so she tried her best to look calm, grabbed Beca's legs and threw the over her lap and covered them with the blanket.

Beca looked at her friend then down at the blanket, she felt a little less awkward but not much, "well, Jesse had asked me to do that once and well, the male parts, God, they are ugly, not that I look at my own parts but anyway, so I was…well…ya know and all I could think about was Look Who's Talking."

Chloe looked perplexed. "The movie? You've seen it?" she asked?

"Yea, I watched it with Jess, and anyway so I'm doing…ya know and I'm thinking of this stupid movie and Bruce Willis as the voice of 'the stuff' and Jesse puts his hands on my head cause, well, I think he's gonna finish and all I can think of is swimming Bruce Willis slime in my mouth so I gag and back away before he can…well…before anything ends."

Part of Chloe wanted to laugh, she had never thought about Bruce Willis being the voice of all male sperm. The other half knew that Beca was really tormented by this so she tried her best to play it cool.

"Bec, I would say then yes, you have done it before. Just bc he didn't finish didn't mean you didn't do it. Are you telling me that he never reciprocated?"

"Eww no. I mean what if I hadn't shaved, or if I ate something that made me gross. What if he was no good at it how would I tell him? I'm sure he would have if I asked but I never did so he never did."

Their drinks were empty. Chloe looked at the glasses, there were so many questions she wanted to ask and Beca was doing really well but was it too much for one night? Chewing on her lip she looked at Bec, "we are out of drinks, do you want to call it a night and we can finish up our game another night. I mean, we each have a bunch of questions left.

"7 Beale, we each have 7"

"Well ok then, I'll go grab drinks and you can think about your next question."


	7. Chapter 7

Just some writing…I do not own anything from Pitch Perfect or Rizzoli & Isles. Pretty long chapter. Sorry.

"7 Beale, we each have 7"

"Well ok then, I'll go grab drinks you think about your next question, it's your turn."

Chloe stood at the kitchen island with a million thoughts running through her head. She was amazed that Beca had opened up so much, was it the alcohol or was she ready to share more and this was giving her the opportunity? She had 7 questions left…could she find way to tell her how she was feeling or should she wait like her cousin had said? She realized she had a really nice buzz going but was supposed to be making more drinks. She wasn't drunk but she knew she was pretty darn close, she should have eaten more, as she started to pour the beverages, she smirked as she put a tiny bit of vodka in hers and well, made sure that Beca had a good shot & a half worth. Perhaps this would ease the tension. Still thinking about her questions, she grabbed the drinks and headed back to the living room.

While Chloe had been making the drinks, Beca had been sitting on the couch with her own mental struggles. She had never had this kind of talk with a friend before; she had never had really good friends like this until she joined the Bellas. But this was Chloe; it was always easier for her to talk to Chloe. She was actually feeling more relaxed about all this sex talk even though it was really hard and embarrassing for her. She was spinning her thumb ring when Chloe walked back into the room.

"Did ya miss me?" Chloe asked as she handed Beca her cup.

"Of course Red, you've been keeping me warm" Beca joked in response.

"Well then, you're up if you still want to play"

Chloe took a small sip of her drink as she smiled from behind her yellow cup at the tiny brunette. She looked up to see Beca staring back with that smirk that made her heart melt.

"Yea, I think I've got my questions figured out. So…never have I had sex in a car" Beca held still, there was no need for her to drink. Looking at her friend, she raised her eyebrows waiting to see if she was going to take a sip.

"Moving or parked and did you mean oral of just actual sex?" the red head asked without hesitation.

Taken aback, Beca's eyes grew wide…"ummm…either I guess? And this is why there are traffic rules Beale, what were you thinking? And yes, I'm using my elaborate before you even answer the question. I'm taking it as either or both are a yes so you might as well drink up."

"Tone down the dramatics Bec. If you must know, yes, I have done both' she said taking a drink. "My boyfriend in high school and I had sex in my dad's Corvette. Don't freak out, it was parked…it's not a car that is conducive for sex in case you were thinking about trying it."

"Good to know…"

"And as far as in a moving vehicle, I wasn't driving and I was just giving road head so it's not like it's all that dangerous. He was a safe driver, I was just slightly distractive." She took a huge gulp of her (mostly) cranberry juice, "and that's how you swallow." She winked at Beca.

"Uh, Gross! Good lord Beale, you'll be the death of me, or any other innocent bystander who happens to be on the road while you are in a car."

"Hardy har har. My turn, never have I…" she thought for a moment, what way was she going to play this. Beca had seemed ok, she only had 7 questions left, she had a thought…play it easy on this one. "Never have I had a crush on a good friend." Beca raised her eye brows and took a small sip as she watched Chloe do the same. They sat in a quick moment of silence before Beca spoke up, "Never have I had a crush on someone I shouldn't". Again, both drank. The dynamics had changed slightly but neither changed their fascial expressions. "Never have I had a crush on someone I thought was out of my league" Chloe stated calmly. Beca took a huge sip thinking ' _dear Lord, you are WAY out of my league.'_

In her head, " _5 left Beale, turn it up a notch"_ , "never have I liked it best on top."

Beca damn near spit out her drink, from a g rated question to this? Shit. She didn't move to take a sip while Chloe did. She eyed Chloe, wondering if she should ask her to elaborate, she was trying to learn more but before she could say anything Chloe did, "elaborate".

"What? But I didn't drink? What is there to elaborate on?"

"Well, I always pictured you as a 'top' kinda girl, I find it hard to believe you're a 'bottom' I mean, I have my moments of liking it different ways, but mostly I'm like the song Laid by James."

Beca started to giggle, her buzz was on, "So 'the neighbors complain about the noises above'" she said laughing.

"YuP" she gleamed with an extra pop on the P. "And you know, 'she only comes when she's on top'"

Beca's laughter immediately stopped. She had hit panic mode. This was uncharted territory in more ways than one. She didn't know what direction to try to spin this in. Divert she thought; try to get her off topic. "Wow Beale, you really are full of interesting info tonight, ok, my turn…"

"Not so fast Bec, you didn't answer my question…you really aren't a top? I find that hard to believe, you don't like to be in control of situations. Chloe kept her thoughts to herself knowing that she loved being in control and riding a partner but there were moments when she had enough and just wanted to relax and let them do all the work, and then there were the moments where she wanted to be on her knees, hair being pulled, taking it hard and fast and getting fucked senseless. She felt herself blush as a rush went through her core, she did not want to scare Beca even more than she was right now. She shifted on the couch and put her legs on Beca's lap almost trapping her where she sat. Smiling she asked, "Bec, it's just me…you don't always have to be in charge, I know that, I'm not judging your preference, I just wondered. You don't have to answer"

Beca put her hand on Chloes fuzzy pant legs and started drawing circles, watching the slight change in color of the material as she did.

"Chlo, I guess I just don't have much to say, I mean, you know I've only been with Jesse and well…I just kinda went with whatever position he wanted. He told me once that I was very 'vanilla' so I mean sure, I like being on top but I don't mind just lying there on the bottom whatever helped him finish was fine with me"

Chloe seemed slightly concerned, "but what about what helped you? A girl has needs to; you gotta do what helps hit your spot."

Beca just shrugged and continued to stare at Chloe's pj's.

Chloe was thinking long and hard about this…she wanted to pry but she could see that it was going to be difficult, she had her next question ready but it wasn't her turn. She smiled, "no worries Becs, I get it. It's your turn"

She needed another drink. She was drunk, she figured Chloe was too but she knew there were supposed to be 5 questions left and she was gonna get out of most of them. She gently pushed Chloe's legs down, grabbed her half full cup and said, "One last drink, I think we say two more questions each since we are nearly out of mixers. That ok with you Chlo?"

"Sure thing." Shit…two questions, she had about 3 minutes to come up with a plan while the drinks were being made. Should she ask her if she likes a Bella, something more about sex to get her talking, something innocent or BAM it her with something tough? This had been a very insightful evening, she had come to realize the strong, bitter, badass was very uncertain, insecure, & vulnerable when in uncharted territory.

Beca was in the kitchen, she had so many things she had never imagined coming out of her mouth. Part of her was glad she was able to open up to her BFF, part of her wished she had gone to Chloe long ago to talk about things that made her uncomfortable, and the last part hoped that she hadn't just totally screwed up her friendship by sounding so pathetic and lost. She was sure neither of them needed another drink but they had two more questions. She tossed a shot worth of vodka in each cup, added the last of the cran and headed out. As she reached the doorway to the living room she could see Chloe sitting on the couch, head leaning back on the pillows, she looked like she may be asleep. God, she was perfect, her hair, her smile, her dimples, those eyes when she glanced at Beca, how could anyone look that cute right before bed especially when she was drunk? Walking closer in almost a whisper she said, "hey Chlo, are you still awake or do I have to carry you up to bed?"

"Are you trying to take me to bed there Mitchell?" Chloe said with her eyes still closed.

A flustered Beca tried to reply, "Ummm…not like that I just thought if you were that tired and if I was waking you up that I could make sure you made it upstairs in one piece. I didn't mean it like THAT."

Turning her head slightly & opening one eye to glance at her best friend, "It was a joke Mitchell, you are so easy to fluster. Do you wanna sit back down with me or have I scared you off?"

Beca took a few steps closer to the couch and handed Chloe her drink, "well, I sure as hell didn't make these drinks to have them go to waste. Scoot over Red, I'd like to be comfy for my last two questions, although not too comfy…I'm so beat" she said with t a huge yawn.

C'mere my little DJ, two more questions each and you can go to bed…I promise.

"Is it my turn?" Beca asked honestly, she was having trouble concentrating on anything but the gorgeous redhead.

"It's up to you Bec. You can go first if you have something in mind, if not I can. Either way works for me." The redhead smiled, her mind was still racing trying to come up with two questions. All she knew was she would go one easy, one that would hopefully give her more info about her tiny little DJ.

"I made the drinks…why don't you go."

"Okay…ummm…." Chloe threw Beca a playful smile before she took a drink

Beca gulped realizing that she hadn't even asked the question yet.

The redhead stated with a smile, "Never have I used handcuffs"

"Shit" Beca muttered under her breath knowing that Chloe would hear her. She decided the best way to play this was go all in. She smirked before saying, "do you mean in them or on someone else?"

"Elaborate"

"Geez Beale, there is no way you have any of those left."

"I do, I saved two just in case" Chloe knew that was a total lie but was hoping that Beca wouldn't call her on her bluff.

"Jesus Christ, only you would strategically play this game. So not only did you intend on getting me drunk but you want to know all the dirty details of the most embarrassing questions." Beca took a drink, "luckily for you this is only really embarrassing for Jesse. So he asked me to use cuffs, I grabbed them from the bedside table. We did our thing then he asked me to get the key to let him out. Well I opened the drawer and couldn't find the key. That's when he told me the key was in the table on the other side. I checked there and found another pair of cuffs with a key. Come to find out I had grabbed Benjie's "trick" cuffs. I started looking for a latch or something to open them as I hid my laughter. All I could think of was I was gonna have to call him and explain what happened and have him tell me how to get Jess out. Thankfully Benjie kept the box so I was able to use the instructions to open them. Needless to say, I decided that I was not using cuffs in a room that had multiple pairs."

Chloe was laughing by now, full belly laughing.

"Oh shut the hell up." Beca said as she joined in laughing and smacked the red head's legs. God she loved to see Chloe laugh. "You know Red, it's a good thing you're cute or I'da quit this game long ago."

"You know you love me" Chloe said still trying to stifle her giggle "It's your turn DJ, whatcha got?"

Beca had no idea, she was drunk, she was tired, she was comfy being cuddled up with Chloe on the couch just the two of them, she couldn't believe she wasn't more embarrassed about the night. She had talked about things she never thought she would be comfortable talking about. She had asked Chloe things she never would have had the guts to ask sober. She had learned a lot about her best friend. It didn't hurt that she had also learned a lot about things she never would have asked anyone. As she sat still thinking Chloe noticed the change in her face.

"You ok DJ? Trying to come up with the perfect question? Trying to embarrass me? Trying to learn a little?" She winked at her friend.

"Ummm, I hadn't planned on learning anything tonight Beale, but I'll admit this game had been…well, rather informative." Beca answered sincerely.

Chloe could tell she wasn't just being sarcastic. "Well, I'm glad I could be of some help. You know you can ask me anything you want whenever you have a question. I'm more than happy to help you with anything, you know that."

"I know Beale, it's just not easy for me to open up to people, let alone ask questions about things like…well, that I don't have much experience in."

Beca sighed. She thought about it, if there was ever a time she was going to ask something utterly embarrassing that she would never have asked ANYONE it would be now. She stared into her drink & swirled it around. "Hey Beale, can I just ask one more question then we can go to bed? I have to go to work in…" She glanced down at her phone, "15 hours"

Chloe knew this was hard for Beca…

"Sure Bec. One question then we can go to bed. You know, we are the only ones in the house if you wanna crash in my room you can. I mean, my bed is WAY bigger and more comfy. I'll even promise not to cuddle with you."

"Beale, you are like a koala when you sleep. But sure, I'll crash in your room, that way I don't have to go up all those steps." She gave a timid smile.

"What's the question Bec?" Chloe asked, bright eyes meeting Becas.

"Umm…wow…here goes nothing…never have I ever had an orgasm."


	8. Chapter 8

Still don't own anything from Pitch Perfect or R&I. Just writing for fun.

"What's the question Bec?" Chloe asked, bright eyes meeting Becas.

"Umm…wow…here goes nothing…never have I ever had an orgasm."

Chloe took a breath and tried to look as natural as possible. She knew how hard it was for her little DJ to ask that. She picked up her glass and took a pretty good sip. She took her time before she swallowed it trying to figure out where this was going and how she was going to have this conversation and not totally freak out Beca. There was a reason she had asked, now to figure out what to say to this without making her friend want to run. As the cool beverage traveled down her throat she gave Beca the tiniest smile and started to set her cup down in her lap while Beca's cup stayed steadily in her hands.

"Should I ask to elaborate or did you want to. You have one left to use if you would like to?" The redhead calmly asked. Chloe was trying hard to figure this out. Obviously her friend was rather inexperienced but wow. She was not only taken aback by the question but the answer (or lack thereof). Beca & Jesse had been together about 2 ½ years, is she really trying to say that in all that time not ONCE had she gotten off?

Beca dropped her gaze and was staring at the contents of her cup, partly wishing she had never opened her mouth, part wishing this was all just a fever dream, and the other hoping that she would just suddenly pass out and not continue with the question. _What was I thinking? How stupid to ask Chloe to talk about…THAT! Fuck Mitchell, she's gonna think you're a total loser._ She started to twirl the glass as she watched the contents slip up and down the side of the cup without saying a word. Chloe never took her eyes off of her friend who was clearly having an inner struggle.

"Bec..." Chloe started as somewhat of a question the other part to try to ease the tension. "We don't have to talk about this but if there is something you want to ask me or something you want to tell me or want me to tell you I would be happy to. If not, we can just get the living room cleaned up and head to bed. It's ok, whatever you want to do is fine with me, you know that right?"

Beca knew that everything Chloe had said was true. Her best friend would act as though nothing had been said and go to sleep just like any other night. She would also answer any questions that she wanted to ask or just listen if there was something she had to say. She was still swirling the drink in her cup trying to make a decision. She could feel Chloe's eyes on her, not in a bad way, she knew if she looked up she would see concern and love in the big blue eyes.

Chloe put a hand gently on the DJ's leg trying to get her to look at her. "Bec, I know you must be thinking something, I can tell you are regretting your question so why don't we just forget about it and head to sleep. You have to work tomorrow and I have to get all my crap together to head home for break. If and when you are ready to have this…chat anther time you know we can. How does that sound?"

Beca nodded still looking at her beverage.

Chloe squeezed her leg gently, "ok then DJ, let's pick up this mess and head to bed." She pushed Beca's legs off her lap, moved the blanket, and started to stand up.

"Hey Chlo?" Beca spoke quietly, "it was always nice and well, felt good, just I never had that, I don't know that movie moment or toe curing or all that crap you hear about or read in Cosmo ya know? I just feel like maybe I was missing something. Or maybe I did but I didn't know it, it's not like women, well, you know, finish like a guy does. I know it seems stupid, I hope I didn't make you feel weird about it or about me, but thank you for, ya know, being YOU about it."

"Anytime Bec. And my cousin, she's a doctor ya know, she would tell you that yes, a small population of women do ejaculate but it is not the common response."

Beca rolled her eyes.

"But anyway, if I had to guess since I wasn't there at the time, I would say it sounds like you always enjoyed yourself but didn't' have that 'O' moment. I'm kinda pissed that Jesse didn't listen to you and made sure you were taken care of too! But when you have one, you will know. The feeling is, well, it really can be like everything you heard about or read it's mind-blowing."

"Thanks Chloe. And don't be mad at Jesse, it's not like I ever told him."

Chloe sat back down and grabbed Beca's hand. "He should have been able to read you, even if you weren't telling him directly. I mean, even without looking at a person you can read body language."

"Chloe, I'm not always easy to read, you know that. And in an area like that, I'm sure I wasn't all that helpful."

Chloe looked at Beca and smiled. "Beca Mitchell, even you can read body language and there are times when you are so totally dense."

"Wow, way to make a girl feel special Beale. Thanks."

Chloe giggled. "Here, I'll show you. Give me a back rub, let me get a feel of those 'talented' hands of yours" she said with a wink.

"This is just a ploy to get a back rub Beale, nice try."

"No Becs, for real, I wanna show you that even though I am a very vocal person, without saying much you can figure a person out without seeing my face."

"You're serious?"

"Dixie Chick serious"

"Oh hell Beale, I've gone along with the rest of this crazy night, I might as well. Turn around and get comfy. Don't you dare fall asleep on me or I'm leaving your ass down here and taking over that giant bed of yours, don't think I won't."

Beca scooted down from the couch to sit on the floor and put her legs out so Chloe could sit in front of her. Chloe grabbed her blanket, and found her spot in Beca's lap. She tossed the blanket over her lap, fixed her hair into a neater "messy bun", and tried to relax. As she scooted as close to Beca as she could she said, "ok, so at first I'm going to tell you what I like, just like I would with someone in bed, then I'm gonna let you try to figure it out without me saying a word. Go ahead and put those magic hands into action."

Chloe bowed her head down a little to give Beca better access to her neck and shoulders. Beca let out a big breathe (she didn't know she was holding) wiped her now sweaty hands on her pant legs, and gently placed her hands on her friend's shoulders. She started out very gently, but only for a second before Chloe spoke up, "you can do it harder, I carry my tension in my shoulders." Beca did as she was told moving slowly, finding a knot in the left shoulder she pressed a little more forcefully with her thumbs. Chloe spoke up again, "there's a knot isn't there? You're gonna really have to dig in to get rid of it." Beca moved her hands a few different ways before Chloe chimed in again, "yay, just like that, that should work." Beca pushed and moved her figures gently but forcefully working out the knot. She heard a small moan come from the redhead in front of her. The knot was gone so she went back to her "task", Chloe had moved her head from one side to the other so Beca moved her focus to the other side, kneading and working her fingers over her friend's shoulders. Another sounds escaped the redhead. Beca was having a hard time staying focused. The sounds Chloe made had certainly started to get Beca bothered. She could tell Chloe was enjoying this, her breathing had slowed, the tension was gone from her shoulders, and the sounds, oh, the sounds Chloe was making, she really could read people, or at least Chloe without needing to see her face. She could feel the pounding in her chest and really hoped the redhead didn't. She pulled Chloe a little closer; she loved the smell of Chloe. Putting her head on the redheads shoulder so they were cheek to cheek before whispering, "how'd those magic hands feel Beale, I'm pretty sure if I'da kept that up you'd be sleeping on the floor and I'd be in your bed alone."

Chloe could feel that signature smirk on the face of her best friend causing her to smile. "Pretty confident eh Mitchell? Well, I'll let it go since that felt amazing, and I proved my point that you don't have to see someone to know what they want. That felt great. Thank you by the way."

"Anytime Beale, thanks for the…well, I guess pep talk and confidence booster. Let's go to bed can we?"

"Sure, I'll grab the blanket and pillows if you go put the cups in the sink. We can clean up anything else when we get up. It's not like the girls are here to complain that we left a mess."

"Good point, I'll meet you upstairs."

Once upstairs Chloe started her nightly routine, she was brushing her teeth when she saw Beca in the reflection of the bathroom mirror.

"I'm gonna head up and get ready." Beca said as she watched Chloe.

"Op rawer, in da addy" Chloe said with a mouth full of toothpaste.

"What?" Beca replied.

Chloe leaned over a spit the toothpaste out, "I said the top drawer of the caddy" she gave a little nod in the direction of her bathroom caddy. Beca walked over and pulled open the top drawer. Inside she found a new toothbrush, her favorite toothpaste, an empty soap dish, and brown hair ties. She smiled as she picked up the toothbrush.

"I figured you spend so much time in my room and complain every time you have to go upstairs so I put your things in a drawer to make it easier for you."

"Wow Beale, thanks." Beca blushed as she smiled at her best friend. "You know I'm just kidding when I complain?

"I know, but what are friends for, I had plenty of space for a few things."

"What's the soap dish for?"

"To put your rings and ear monstrosities in if you want."

"You thought of everything, thanks again Red."

"Anytime Mitchell".

The girls got ready for bed, Chloe tossed the Barden sweatshirt she was wearing onto the floor next to "her side" of the bed and crawled in. Beca crawled in next to her, both of them laying on their backs looking at the hundreds of glow in the dark stars Chloe had on her ceiling in silence. Chloe was the first to say something.

"Beca, thanks for watching the movie with me, and for paying up on the bet, I know you didn't want to. But most of all, thank you for trusting me and talking to me. I know how much you hate it but I'm your best friend, and now your girlfriend" she said as she bumped her shoulder into Beca.

"Sure Beale. You know I'm not…ya know, great at opening up but …thanks for not making it weird, Good night Red."

Chloe turned on her side facing away from Beca; she could feel Beca rustling behind her.

"Hey Bec, would you be the big spoon, it helps me fall asleep."

Beca smiled, she Chloe loved to cuddle. "Sure thing" she said as she readjusted her body behind the red head. Being shorter than Chloe by the time she got their legs lined up her face was around Chloe's shoulder. She gently draped her right arm over Chloe's side and set her fisted hand gently on the redhead's tight abs. Chloe reached up and grabbed Beca's hand lacing their fingers together. "How's that?" Beca asked into the redhead's hair.

"Perfect Bec, thank you."

"No problem Chlo, g'night"

Beca laid their thinking about the night's events trying to process all that she had said, all of her feelings. As she tried to push everything aside she felt Chloe snuggle in even closer, her breathing much more labored. After all that had gone on in the past night, Beca knew that she had an even greater attachment to her best friend. Beca was certain that Chloe had fallen asleep, she swore the girl had an off button on her ass cause she could be asleep in seconds when it took Beca forever. This gave her the opportunity to "be bold" she thought, she gently kissed the bare shoulder that was in front of her.

"God I love you Beale. Sleep well Princess."


	9. Chapter 9

Happy New Year. Trying to get in some more writing, want to catch up with the thoughts in my head. I still don't own anything from Pitch Perfect or Rizzoli &Isles. I'm just doing some writing for fun. Enjoy. All mistakes are mine.

"God I love you Beale. Sleep well Princess."

Beca didn't know what time it was but she could see the light peeking through the corner of the curtains. She couldn't think of a time she had slept so well without waking up at some point during the night. She felt warm breath on her neck, she could see nothing but red hair, her legs were tangled with two other legs, and half of Chloe was sprawled out on top of her. She couldn't help but giggle at the way her koala friend slept. She also knew that she would never have felt comfortable had she woken up this way with Jesse. She had always hated cuddling with him. He was too hot and held her too tightly, not hurting her but just too tight, and the hair on his chest drove her crazy if it touched the bare skin on her back. It was different with Chloe. Chloe was gentle, her skin was so perfectly smooth, she always smelled like strawberry shampoo or something sweet when she went to bed, and always had a small fan going to help Beca sleep even if it made her cold. Beca was lost in her thoughts when she felt Chloe starting to move. Chloe's hand went up to brush some of the red locks out of her face, bringing her hand back down she had no idea that she put it back down right on Beca's chest. Beca took a sharp inhale, she didn't know if Chloe was totally awake, but her hand was grasping onto her breast and she was starting to sweat as her nipple started to harden. She felt Chloe rustle again, giving her breast a gentle squeeze, she immediately wondered if Chloe had noticed. Beca looked down to see her favorite blue eyes slowly flutter open.

"Mmmmm, good morning Bec, how'd you sleep?"

"Uh, pretty good Red. Ummmmm…do you mind moving your hand, you're uh kinda, grabbing me." She mustard out with the best giggle she could.

"Shit, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, God Bec, I had no idea, I'm sorry." Chloe actually looked flustered.

"It's ok Beale calm down, I know how you sleep, I would just like my boob back" Beca joked, she felt much better knowing that Chloe had no idea she had started to get "bothered" by her incidental grope.

Chloe slowly moved her hand and had it resting on Beca's stomach as she smiled at her, "sorry again about the groping thing, I mean, you have nice boobs and all but we didn't cover that in the PDA/what's ok part so I would have asked first."

Beca smiled back, "don't worry about it, you know I'm a 'boob man' just didn't know you were. Hell, you've seen me naked, we've had our first & second kiss, you deciding to start feeling me up was next on your list I'm sure." She shot Chloe a wink to let her know she was joking. She really didn't mind it, just taken by surprise by it and how quickly her body had reacted to such a gentle touch.

"Yea, I guess after today you can consider me a 'boob man' too!"

Chloe pushed up with her right up so she didn't squish Beca as she sat up, she started pull her hair up in a messy bun again. Beca couldn't get over how perfect someone could look waking up.

"Whatcha thinking Bec?" Chloe asked as she brought her hands down from her hair.

Beca hadn't realized she was starting until Chloe had spoken. "Uh, what Chlo?"

"I asked what you were thinking, you looked deep in thought."

 _I was thinking how perfect you look even in the morning. How your skin glows, how cute the freckles on your chest look, how your hair looks adorable all done up or just in a bun, how your eyes never lose that sparkle, and that even after a night of drinking and me being an idiot the first thing you did when you woke up was ask about me!"_

"Nothing really, just thinking about the day. What set I'll play at work, what's for breakfast, that there are only a few more days before I head home so I wanna finish my shopping and get some things packed. Speaking of which, I know you are flying from home so when you pack, if there are things you know you want in Boston but don't want to take them home first I can take a bag for you to my cousins. I mean, she's a cop so it'll be safe at her place.

"Oh, that would be great. I didn't think of that. I'll have you take my winter coat since I won't need that at home, and a few shoe options for the New Year's Party, I mean, I can always buy a new pair but it's good to have choices, and I'll send my gifts with you, that way I don't have to worry about them on the flight to Boston. I'd hate to have anything get broken or lost. Oh, gifts, what should I get your dad & Shelia?"

"What? You don't have to get them anything."

"Bec, I kinda do. I mean, I'm your girlfriend and they've invited me to their New Year's Eve party, I should get them something."

"Shiiiiiiiit. I never thought of that, but that means I should get your folks something too, do they know about all this? Oh, it doesn't matter, we've got few days, not really, I guess you want me to bring it with me and you should take mine with you. Is a gift card to impersonal? Or does your mom like flowers? I could send her a centerpiece for her to use on Christmas day. What about your dad? Is he into music? Cigars? Books?" Beca was in panic mode, she had never thought about this part. She always just sent the Swanson's chocolate bc Jesse's dad had a sweet tooth.

"A center piece would be perfect, nothing crazy; I can give you the number to her favorite place in Tampa. My dad loves anything sports related. He's a Dolphins, Heat, Lightening, Gator and Yankee fan. And before you say it, I know, the teams are kinda weird."

"Sports and flowers. Got it." Beca breathed a sigh of relief. She knew she could call Jane and help get a great idea for Chloe's dad, and the flowers would be easy.

"Ummm, my dad is a dork, he's an English professor, and Shelia's a big-wig banker. I usually just get them a gift card for dinner and a movie. That should be fine."

"Bec, that's kinda boring don't ya think? What if I get Shelia a pass to a spa? My cousin said she and her co-worker went to a nice one with clay baths and full body massages."

"Clay bath, gross. I mean Chloe; please don't go spending a fortune on them, they have money to spend and we aren't even 'really' dating. My dad and step-monster will be fine with dinner and a movie."

Chloe pursed her lips, "I'll see if I can get some ideas from my cousin, you get them dinner and a movie, I'm gonna knock their socks off. Gotta impress the in-laws." She said as she scrunched up her nose and gleamed.

"Oh Jesus" Beca said rolling her eyes. "Enough chit-chat. I'm starving, let's have breakfast."

"I swear you have the metabolism of a teenage boy" Chloe remarked as she started to get out of bed. I'm gonna take a shower, then I really have to pack so I can get on the road. It's already _*picking up her phone to check the time*_ SHIT! It's already 11:15am and it takes me more than 7 hours to get home. "

"Only 7 hours? It's gonna take me 17 (hours) to get to Boston and I'm not complaining."

"First of all, you're a weirdo who likes to sit in a car for hours by herself, but besides that, you also aren't leaving today so you have time to pack and can decide to stop someplace on the way if you want. My parents will freak if I'm not home today since I said I would be. I can bet my mom is already tracking my phone to see where I am. Shit. I've gotta get moving. I'm gonna take a fast shower, no time to work out will you just make me a coffee with Splenda, throw some diet Coke in the freezer so it gets cold then I'm gonna need to get my shit together and get it stuffed in my car."

"Beale…chill out. I don't have to be to work until 6pm so I have plenty of time to help you get on the road. Grab me the bag you want me to bring to Boston for you and I will pack your winter gear in it along with a bunch of shoes. Is there anything else that you really want me to toss in their?"

Chloe dug under her bed and grabbed a very large duffle bag, "here ya go, just grab my pea coat, hat, gloves, my Uggs, a few scarves, some sweaters, my Sabres jersey & matching slippers..."

"Whoa, wait up. Sabres gear? Like the Buffalo Sabres? You know you are going to Boston right? And why the hell are you a Sabres fan that makes NO sense."

"There is no time to argue but if you must know, growing up my older brothers liked the (Pittsburgh) Penguins & the (NY) Islanders, Tampa got a team when I was young but they sucked so I wanted to pick a team that was different from my brothers but would piss them off. I remembered them talking about how the Buffalo Bills were the Big rival of the Miami Dolphins (something about the "Kelly/Marino era") so I thought I would go with them, plus, Patty (LaFontaine) had gone from the Islanders to the Sabres so I knew it would strike a nerve, I've been watching them ever since."

"Christ Beale, so you're telling me you are going to go to a home game for the Bruins in Sabres gear? How the hell did I not know this? I would have picked a different game. They are playing Buffalo. I can't go with a traitor."

"Well, it's too late, I already told my cousin we were going, and yes, I'm going to wear my jersey so please put it in my bag when you toss my winter stuff in. If you don't I will never forgive you and I certainly will NOT be kissing you at midnight on New Year's Eve."

With that Chloe walked into the bathroom. Beca heard the water and the radio turn on. She sighed to herself as she grabbed the huge bag and tossed it towards Chloe's closet. She quickly ran downstairs & started up the coffee, picked up a six pack of Diet Coke and set it in the freezer, grabbed a banana and headed back up to Chloe's room. _This is why I hate cardio_. She found her way inside the walk-in and stumbled over the mountain of shoes, having no hope in guessing what the girl would want to wear she grabbed a pair of heels in every color tossing them haphazardly into the bottom. She knew the coat wouldn't fit in the bag so that would be last. She found the box of winter gear and pulled a few hats with matching scarves and gloves and shoved them in one end of the bag. She tugged out a couple chunky sweaters, a cardigan, and a sweater dress thing she had seen Chloe wear before. She grabbed a pair of corduroys just in case, and found the Uggs in their box. Picking up the pile she folded them as best she could and put them into the bag. Chloe surprisingly had a lot of sports gear, sorting through the pile of shirts; at the very bottom she found a #16 Pat LaFontaine jersey.

"I can't believe she owns this." Beca said out loud as she wadded it into a ball and threw it in the bag. Looking everywhere in the closet she couldn't find the damn slippers, there were no signs of any slippers.

"Chloe, where are these slippers you want they aren't in the closet?

"HUH?"

Beca stepped closer to the open bathroom door and yelled in, "where do you think you put these slippers?"

"I can't hear you."

"Gimme a break, I'm never gonna find these" Beca walked into the bathroom, "Beale!"

Chloe poked her head out of the shower, "yea Bec, are you trying to ask me something?"

"For the love of Christ, where do you keep these slippers you want to bring and how much longer, I was gonna hop in the shower but it's gonna be ice cold by the time you finish?"

"Under my bed, in the small pink suitcase. And if you are soooooo concerned about having hot water you could always join me."

Beca went wide eyed for a second while she starred at the red head, as she felt her face start to blush she quickly decided to try to be cool, "you wish Red."

 _You wish? You do wish. Shit she was using lines from A League of Their Own. Shut up and walk away._

"I'll find the damn slippers but you owe me. I can't believe I have to be seen at a Bruins game in the company of someone wearing the opposing teams' jersey." Before Chloe could respond Beca turned and hurried out of the bathroom.

A quiet, "you love me Beca, I know you do" came giggling from inside the shower as she strutted back to the bedroom. She eventually found the suitcase, opened it up to find the slippers, another one of her own Bella hoodies, a Dolphins Santa hat, a few pairs of thick winter socks, and at the very bottom a cute little picture frame. When she turned it over it was a picture of she and Chloe from their first win at the ICCA's. Her father had taken the picture and she had given a copy to Chloe. It was one of her favorites. The frame around it was covered in BFF & forever & always. She tucked the picture in the toe of a slipper and placed then both in the bag along with the Santa hat (just in case Chloe wanted it.) She was finishing up when Chloe came out in a towel.

"You're all set. I'll take this one and the pea coat. I didn't want to wrinkle it tossing it in the bag. Is there anything else you can think of?"

"No, I think that will work. I mean worst case I will either buy something if I really need it or I can borrow it from you or my cousin. Thank you so much. I really appreciate it."

"Ummm…here, you should eat something" Beca said as she picked up the banana from the bed and handed it to Chloe. "I know you want to get on the road and I don't want you to forget to eat. You're diet Coke is in the freezer. I'll go pack you a lunch while you get dressed."

"You're so sweet. Thanks again Bec, I'd be lost without you."

As Beca headed downstairs, Chloe quickly got changed into a Bella long sleeve t-shirt and Beca's favorite Barden sweatshirt. She started packing up the things she wanted to take home, grabbing a warm weather wardrobe, pj's, swimsuit, her big MK makeup bag full of jewelry & "necessitates" and the bag of already wrapped gifts in a large Macy's bag. All she needed to get was her gift for Beca's parents and now she wanted to pick up a little something to go with the present she had already bought for Beca. She smiled as she started to lug everything down the stairs.

"Chlo, I would have grabbed that for you, all you had to do was yell." Beca chastised and she saw Chloe thumping a large rolling suitcase with a duffle bag & makeup bag around the handle down the stairs with one hand while carrying gifts in the other.

"I know, I know. But I'm a big girl; I can carry what I pack. It's ok, you be a gentleman and just open the door for me."

"Nope, gimme the bags. I packed you a small lunch, plus I made you a yogurt parfait with strawberries and that granola crap you like so you can eat that before you go too! You know I'm better at packing the car anyway. This way you won't be squished all the way home."

Beca grabbed the bags from Chloe not taking no for an answer. Chloe couldn't help but smile as she sat down at the island with her yogurt. There was a perfect mix of berries, yogurt & granola just the way she liked it with a cup of coffee next to it. Beca really did pay attention to what she liked and how she liked it. It was only going to be a few days (ok, just less than a week) but she was going to miss being with Beca every day. She was daydreaming when the DJ came back into the kitchen partially winded.

"OK, that's all the cardio I am doing for the rest of the year. The bag weighs as much as I do."  
"I told you I could do it Bec but thank you. This parfait is perfect, thanks for always being so sweet."

"Yea, sure Beale. Look, I've gotta take a shower and start to get things ready for my trip too. Are you gonna be here when I come down?"

"I should really go Bec, I still need to fil up my tank, go to the ATM and grab some cash just in case, plus I want to get in as much driving time in the day light as I can. My mom will be biting her nails til I pull in the driveway."

"Ok, just gimme one sec. Don't go yet." _Fuck, more cardio_. Beca ran all the way to her third floor bedroom and grabbed the small pink drive from her dresser. She turned on her heels and ran back down meeting Chloe at the bottom.

"Wow Bec, that was record time, who knew you, could move so quickly?" Chloe said giving her that million dollar smile.

"Oh…shut it…Red…I'm dying…shit…here…for you…"

"Is this an official Beca F-in Mitchell mix just for me? Awwww….I love it already" she said as she took the drive in her hand. They were both still holding onto it. Beca had finally started to catch her breath.

"I know you have a long drive so I tried to mashup some of your favorites into something a little different for your drive. I hope you like it. There are 8 hours with of songs, I've been working on it…well, a while. It's kinda part of your gift."

Chloe's eyes started to get teary; she knew Beca must have spent countless hours working on this just for her to have for her trip home.

"Beca, it's perfect. I can't wait to listen to it. Maybe I'll just listen to part of it now and the other on my way to visit you in Boston. I'm not gonna lie Bec, I'm gonna miss you."

"It's only 6-ish days Beale and you'll be with your family. You know you can always text me or facetime. I'll be on the road starting the 22nd but I'll have my Bluetooth. I'll see ya soon Red. I'll call you on Christmas for sure if I don't talk to you before. Make sure you turn your headlights on, if you get tired pull over and rest, and let me know when you get in, I'll be finishing up at the station. Be safe ok Red? Gotta have my girl in one piece for New Year's Eve." Beca said as she smiled.

"I'll call you once I get settled at my house. If I get tired I'll call to have you keep me awake til I can pull over. You be careful too Bec, you have a much longer trip all by yourself and the weather will get worse as you go. Keep me posted on your journey."

Chloe grabbed Beca in a huge hug that Beca relaxed into. Chloe was the only person who was allowed to hold her like that. As Chloe slowly started to let go she and Beca met eyes. Beca gave that shy smile as she looked from Chloe's beautiful eyes to her lips and back. The glance didn't go unnoticed by the red head but she tried to play it cool.

"So, I'll talk to you soon, thank you for my brunch, for packing and everything. I'll see you soon ok?"

"Yea Red" Beca said still comfortable in their embrace. She pulled back a little and gave Chloe a kiss on the cheek earning a smile. "One more practice run before you go Red." Beca closed her eyes and leaned into her friend. Their lips met with that electric spark they had felt the first time. Chloe tightened her grasp around the DJ but kept the kiss PG. When they finally pulled away, Beca was the first to open her eyes, she watched as those blue orbs fluttered open, the blue mostly covered with Chloe's now dilated pupils. Chloe took a big inhale, "wow, that was pretty good Mitchell, I think we are getting there."

Beca smiled slightly embarrassed. "Pretty good huh? I'll take that as improvement. I love ya Red. See ya later." She gave her one more small peck as she took her hand and walked her to her car and watched her get in. As the red head pulled away to head home Beca smiled and waved all the while thinking _well if that earned a wow, I can't wait to see what happens from here. I love you Chloe! God how I wish I could tell you just how much. Be safe my love, our next adventure lies ahead in Boston._


	10. Chapter 10

I still own anything from Pitch Perfect or Rizzoli &Isles. I'm just doing some writing for fun. Enjoy. All mistakes are mine.

Beca smiled slightly embarrassed. "Pretty good huh? I'll take that as improvement. I love ya Red. See ya later." She gave her one more small peck as she took her hand and walked her to her car and watched her get in. As the red head pulled away to head home Beca smiled and waved all the while thinking _well if that earned a wow, I can't wait to see what happens from here. I love you Chloe! God how I wish I could tell you just how much. Be safe my love, our next adventure lies ahead in Boston._

"Call Momma Beale"

" _Calling Momma Beale…dialing…"_

"Chloe Ann Beale, how is it that you are just leaving now, I thought you were going to get on the road early so you had a lot of daylight driving time?

"Mom, relax. Beca and I stayed up last night to watch a movie together and relax after finals. I had to pack this morning so I just got going but I have a lunch packed in my car (thanks to Beca), I have some diet Coke, I'm swinging by the ATM now then filling up my tank. It'll take 7 ish hours to get home; I'm just hoping I don't hit too much traffic. I'll be ok."

"You know I worry about you sweetheart, especially since you are driving by yourself. Please be careful, I have the tracker on your phone and will call every hour or so to check up on you. Did you get enough sleep? You and Beca didn't stay up all night did you?"

"No mom, she had to work today and had to get all her stuff together for break too. She's heading up to Boston to see her family for Christmas. Speaking of which, ya know how I'm gonna go see Maura, well, I'm gonna head up early and hang out with Beca. We have some things planned and she's invited me to a family New Year's Party her dad is throwing."

"How early is early? Are you still staying with Maura or are you and Beca staying someplace else?"

"Don't worry Mom, I'm gonna stay with Maura while Beca stays with her cousin, she's a big deal Boston detective. Umm, I had originally planned on going around the 30th but there are some things that Beca and I want to do: the aquarium, the BPO, some shopping, so I was thinking the 26th so I can still have Christmas with you guys then head up and hang out with her and Maura."

"Sounds like you already have this planned out. It was all ok with your cousin?"

"Yes Momma. I talked with her the other day, I can stay with her at her place, Beca can pick me up from the airport, we are even going to the Sabres game with Beca's cousin and Maura. It's gonna be a great trip. I can pay for my ticket; I checked my balance and won't need any help from you and Daddy so it's ok right?"

"You've made it rather hard to say no since it sounds like you have the entire trip planned out already. As long as you keep me updated on everything, check in now and then, and stay out of trouble baby girl, then I don't have a problem with you going up early. But first, you need to get yourself home; we will talk more when you get here so we can work out all the details. I will tell your father once everything is worked out."

"Oh Momma, you're the best! I can't wait! Thank you!"

"You're welcome sweetheart. Now, get off the phone here, pay attention to the road, and check in with me in a little while when you stop."

"Ok Mom will do. I'll see you soon. Love you!"

"I love you too sweetie. Be safe. Bye baby girl."

"Bye Momma."

Back at Barden Beca was wondering around the Bella house trying to find things to pack while watching the clock so she wasn't late for work. She had tossed some things in a bag, threw more on her bed, and headed downstairs. She found the paper Chloe had set on the counter with the number to her mother's favorite florist. Grabbing her cell phone she dialed the number.

"Moates Florist how can I help you?"

"Umm, yea, hi. I need to order some flowers to be delivered on Christmas Eve please."

"Sure thing sweetie, what kind of flowers are you looking for?"

"Umm, well, they are for my best friend's mom for Christmas so I'm thinking a center piece of her favorite flowers. Chloe said this is her favorite place to get flowers from so I'm kinda looking for your advice."

"I can help you with that and make a wonderful centerpiece. Can I ask who we are sending this too, if we are her favorite place, maybe I know the customer and can get a better idea?"

"Yes ma'am, my name is Beca…Beca Mitchell and I am sending them to Marie Beale at…"

"Oh my goodness, I know the Beale's very well, I can put together the perfect centerpiece that I know she will love."

"Oh, thank God, I mean, I know you do this for a living but I was really nervous. Umm, can we make sure it's not too tall, I always hate talking over flowers in the middle of the table, it's annoying?"

With a little giggle she heard, "not too tall…I can do that. I'm going to go with a somewhat traditional Christmas piece but if it's ok with you, I will add in some cloth Tulips, red tulips are her favorite but they are out of season so rather than cost a fortune I can do artificial."

"Yea, yea, that would be fine. About how much will this be and do you need the address?"

"Oh sweetie, I have that address in my head, we do a lot of deliveries to that address. And as far as cost, what size are you looking for? I can do an arrangement anywhere from $15-$100+"

"Ummm….would a $30 piece look good? I don't want to look cheap."

"Of course, that would be the perfect size I think. If you want to give me your credit card info plus what you would like the message on the card to say?"

Beca gave her credit card info then tried to come up with something for the card, she felt like she was taking forever so she finally spoke up, "Umm…for the card how about Merry Christmas Beale Family, Love, Beca Mitchell"

"Beca Mitchell got it. I will drop these off myself on Christmas Eve, is there anything else I can help you with sweetheart?

"I don't think so ma'am, unless you know a place that will deliver her favorite wine?" Beca said with a smirk.

"Funny you should say that. My neighbor owns a liquor store, if you know what you need I can just grab a bottle and I will take it over myself"

"What? For real? You would do that?"

"Sure thing sweetheart. I can tell you would like everything perfect, and the Beale's are great people, fantastic customers, I don't mind. What am I looking for?"

"Well, I mean, at school Chloe drinks vodka & cranberry, but every now and then she will order a glass of moscato. Can you grab a bottle of that? Not a super cheap one, but nothing that will break the bank. Like $20 tops. Can you just add it to my flower order?"

"This one is on the house Ms. Mitchell, you can purchase more flowers from me another time and we will call it even ok?"

"Oh man, you're awesome, thanks so much! You saved my life. Thanks again. Have a great Christmas!"

"You too sweetie. Thank you for your purchase; it was nice chatting with a friend of Chloe's. Take care."

With a huge smile on her face Beca hung up the phone. She was so excited to not only have the perfect flowers, but she also had wine to go with it. Now to get Mr. Beale taken care of. She had 45 mins before she had to go to work. Looking through her contacts she quickly dialed her phone.

"Come on…answer…" she said to no one in particular. Finally a familiar voice was on the other end.

"Hey kid, you ok?"

"Yea Jane, I need a favor, does Korsak still have that hockey ticket hookup?"

"I thought you got the tickets for New Year's Day already?"

"I did, I need to know if he can get me reasonable Tampa Bay Lightning tickets."

"Tampa? Are you headed there first?"

"No, Chloe decided she needed to get a gift for my dad and Shelia and so I figured I needed to get something for her folks. I got a Christmas centerpiece and wine for her ma but wanted to see if I could get a nice pair of seats for the Christmas Eve game for Mr. Beale to take his wife, or I guess one of the kids. I just figured I would ask before I spend $300 on a nice pair of seats."

"Lemme check with Korsak, I know he has connections all over the place, I've never asked about Tampa. You got a minute to hold on? I'm heading upstairs right now and I can ask him, I may lose you in the elevator so if I do I'll call ya back ok?"

"Sure no problem" she could hear Jane covering the phone and a muffled, "I'll see ya later come find me before you head home, I've gotta go do a favor for my kid cousin ok. Thanks Maur."

Beca decided not to ask any questions since she really needed her cousin to help her out.

"You still there Kid?"

"Yup, right here Jane."

"Ok, Ill check with Korsak." Again Jane covered the end of the phone so the conversation was muffled, "Korsak my kid cousin needs to know if you have a hook up in Tampa for hockey tickets, she needs 2 seats for Christmas Eve if you can help her out."

"It'll cost her." She couldn't tell if he was being serious or not as she gulped. She knew this trip was going to be expensive and really hoped to save a little bit on the tickets since she had splurged on Jane's gift and wanted to get one more thing for Chloe and now had to have it rushed to get there on time.

"Come on old man, take it easy on her, she's a poor college kid so you know if she can't afford them I'm gonna have to step in." She could hear Jane saying.

"Gimme a sec, let me make a call. I can't make any promises but I'll try."

"Thanks man"

Jane uncovered the phone, "Kid, the old man is gonna check, he's not sure he can get them with such short notice but I know if anyone can make things happen it's him. So how is everything else going?" Getting ready to head out yet?

"I've gotta work tonight and finish up packing. The trip is like 17 hours long so I thought I would make a stop or two on my way up so I don't get too tired and don't hit too much snow. There are some places I wanted to check out on my way up so, I may head out tomorrow, I can work if I want but I'm gonna wait and see how my packing and all that goes tonight after work. I wanna sleep in so I'm good and rested for my drive."

"That's smart thinkin' Bec. I want you to be safe getting your ass up here. Ohh, hold on."

This time Beca couldn't really make out anything that was being said on the other end of the phone. She was really worried that it was bad news the way Jane had made it impossible for her to hear. Her heart sank as she started trying to come up with a plan B that would be just as good. As she heard rustling on the other end she could hear Jane, "Yup, I'll tell her Korsak. Thanks man."

"SO?" Beca asked trying to prepare herself for the worst.

"So…the old man called in a favor. He was able to get you hundred level seats for a hundred bucks…total with a parking pass, he said they will be at Will Call under Chloe, sorry, that was the only name I could remember you saying."

"Oh my gosh, that's awesome, tell him I can mail it out tomorrow or I can bring it when I come to Boston and that I owe him BIG TIME. That's so cool." Yelling into the phone causing Jane to pull it away from her ear she yelled, "THANK YOU KORSAK, YOU'RE THE BEST!"

"Christ Kid that was my ear. I could have just told him or put you on speaker. But don't worry about the money. I'll pay him then you can just pay me back when you get here ok."

"Oh Jane, thank you again, this is perfect, Chloe's dad is gonna love it! You saved my ass, this is great."

With a giggle in her response, "anything for you kiddo, especially when it's important, and I know this whole Chloe thing is really important so…I gotcha Kid."

"Thanks again Jane, I gotta get ready for work but I'll call you tomorrow and let you know what I'm doing for the trip North. I love you! Tell Ma I love her and I'll see her soon, Frankie, Tommy, and TJ too will ya? I can't wait to see you guys. Later Jane, be safe at work ok?"

"I love you too Bec, have a good night, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Beca hung up the phone and opened up here messaging to find her beautiful red head, she knew Chloe had not been on the road all that long so she decided to send a quick text.

 _TO: Chloe: You're parents are going to love me! I got the perfect centerpiece from that flower shop and they are even going to deliver a bottle of wine. And for your pop, my cousin's boss managed to grab me two 100 level seats plus a parking pass for the Lightening's Christmas Eve Game. You can tell him that one ticket is for you if you want to go. You're welcome! Hope the drive isn't too bad Red, stay safe and touch base soon. I'm on my way to work in a few so I'll check in later. Luv ya Red._

She shoved her phone in her pocket as she ran upstairs again. Grabbing clothing for work, touching up her makeup, tossing on her leather jacket and grabbing her computer bag and head phones, she darted out the door as soon as she was changed so she would walk to the station. When she got to the booth, threw her things down, and grabbed a Mountain Dew, she checked her phone before the start of the shift. There was her message from Chloe.

 _TO: Beca F-in Mitchell: You really outdid yourself. I'm gonna have to step up my game with your dad & Shelia. My parents would love you even if you hadn't found such perfect gifts for them. And yes, they are going to love them. Thank you so much for being so sweet. I can't wait to see their faces. And damn straight that ticket is for me, I love watching hockey with my daddy. Let me know how work is. I'll call you tomorrow. Have a great night. Shoot me a text when you get out, I should be almost home. Later DJ. XOXOXO_

Beca sat down at the board in the booth, she turned her phone to selfie mode and took a quick Snap of her winking to send to her BFF with the caption, "I know it…I'm the best." She knew Chloe would respond when she could so she turned it off so she could wait until she left work. It was a short shift so Beca wanted to get things going and get out so she could plan her trip. Finding the perfect gifts for Chloe's folks had made her very excited and much more relaxed. Now to find Chloe the perfect charm to add to her gift.

 _Alright Mitchell, get through the shift then you can work on the rest of the gift and the trip. Lock it up and do your job._

She knew she had to pull it together and get through work, she pulled up her "go to" play list, made some changes and added some songs from her "holiday mix", "90's jams", and some of "Chloe's favorites" then sat back to plan her trip. She was ready for her break to begin. Now to get through the next 4 hours and 57 minutes. 


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own anything from Pitch Perfect or Rizzoli &Isles. I'm just doing some writing for fun. All mistakes are on me. Enjoy the chapter.

She knew she had to pull it together and get through work, she pulled up her "go to" play list, made some changes and added some songs from her "holiday mix", "90's jams", and some of "Chloe's favorites" then sat back to plan her trip. She was ready for her break to begin. Now to get through the next 4 hours and 57 minutes.

Chloe was over half way home. She'd had a couple diet Cokes (she wanted to make as few stops as possible). She had just put in Beca's mix at her last stop and she was LOVING it! Every song was her new favorite. As she sang along to each song, she couldn't even begin to imagine how long it had taken Beca to put together such amazing mixes of all of her favorite songs. She really was the most perfect BFF. She continued her drive when a mash up of Usher's Yeah! & Bruno Mars 24K, (two of her favorite songs) came on and it was blended so perfectly. It was crazy good. She wondered what her friend was doing right now, she must be at work. Her mind wandered, she wished Beca were here to talk to as she drove. The drive was nearly done, she just wanted to get home so she could see her folks, get ready for the holiday & her trip, and of course she wanted to touch base with Beca.

Over at the station, Beca was getting the cd's into piles so that some freshman intern could stack them on their shift. It was certainly a perk that stacking wasn't part of her job description anymore. Her sets had gone over well tonight, lots of call in's to ask for groups or artists, she was very pleased. She still hadn't turned her phone back on but she knew that Chloe had to be close to home by now. She wondered if she had stopped to eat the lunch she had made for her, or if she liked the mix she had made. She quickly decided to turn her phone back on so she wouldn't miss the call when Chloe reached home. She was almost done with her shift anyway. There were no Snaps or messages from Chloe so she must not be home yet. It wouldn't be long though, maybe an hour tops. She was still trying to sort out if she was going to start her trip north tomorrow or if she should wait one more day and then head up. The weather wasn't supposed to be too bad either day so that really wasn't a factor. She glanced at the clock, loaded the last of her set so she could sign off when Luke got there to replace her. As of right now her plan was to head home, shower, grab a drink…shit, strike that, she would stop at the 7-11 on her way home and grab a six pack so she could have a beer when she got home and work on packing. It wasn't long before Luke walked through the door.

"Hey Becky, how was the shift?"

"You know it's Beca dip shit, and it was fine, I've got ya set up for another 45 minutes, if not you can make yourself useful and stack the cd's or at least make sure that little girl you're banging actually puts them away next time."

"Ooooh, ouch, Bec, that hurts. But yea, sure, I'll take a look at what you have set up and maybe use some of it while I clean up a bit."

"Oh, and hey, I'm not gonna work my whole shift tomorrow, you have me set for 8hrs. I'm good for 4 then I'm heading out for the holiday. I have a long trip to my cousin's house in Boston and I wanna get out of here early so I can get on the road. I'm thinkin of working like 11am-3pm, can you get Jesse to cover or can you?"

"Sure thing Becky, I got ya. Don't want your trip to be spoiled with a run in with Jess."

"Jess and I are fine…I just need someone to cover my shift ok?

"Don't get your knickers in a bunch, I've got it. You get home to your family you could use the time to relax."

"Thank you I really appreciate it. I'll see ya tomorrow afternoon. If you need anything, you know you can call me. Have a good night Luke."

"Night Bec."

She tossed her jacket on and headed out the door. She was halfway to the Bella's house when she decided to check her phone. There was a text from Chloe.

 _TO: Beca F-in Mitchell: I'm almost home, had to stop one more time after all these Diet Cokes. LOL.  
BTW I LOVE the mashup mix, it is seriously AMAZING! Thank you! Thank You! A million times. It's perfect! I hope you had a great night in the booth. Text me when you get home. Talk to you later DJ! Love U – Red_

She smiled down at her phone as she continued to walk. It was getting cold out (for GA standards) so she shoved her phone into her pocket, put her head down in the breeze, and picked up the pace to get home. She would be sure to text Chloe when she got there. She knew she had a lot to do but she wanted to make sure she had everything done and ready before she went into work so she didn't have to worry about packing after work then getting on the road. She had her route figured out but promised to let Jane know what she was doing before she left. She still had to order part of Chloe's Christmas gift now that she was coming to visit, and she wanted to be sure she had anything and everything she could possibly need for her trip. Grabbing the keys from her bag, she opened the door to the empty Bella house, she liked having the place with just her and Chloe but spending the night all by herself seemed kinda weird. She knew she would be fine; it really wouldn't be long before she would be at work again tomorrow then on the road to Boston. Kicking the door shut, she carried her computer bag up to her room and began to asses her items waiting to be packed. She knew one bag was good to go; it was just making sure she had everything she may need. She also needed to get online and get Chloe another piece to her Christmas gift. She grabbed her laptop and hit Google search. Chloe had a silver charm bracelet that she loved, any time the girls did something together or something "special" happened in her life she got a new charm. Beca had given her a bass cleft after winning the ICCA's her freshman year since she was the new Bella Bass, sophomore year she found a "Captain" charm, junior year a pitch pipe charm and she had already picked out a yellow gem stone covered cup that she planned on giving Chloe for graduation. With this upcoming trip she wanted to do something special for her fake girlfriend. While she knew she wanted those words to be true, at this point they weren't and she wasn't even sure that they would ever be. But regardless of their status, she loved Chloe and was very grateful for their friendship and the fact that her BFF didn't bat an eye to help her out no matter how crazy the plan may be. Scrolling through silver charms she knew she wanted something to do with their trip. She found an I Love Boston charm that was cute, a New Year's charm that was a noise maker and hat, and a small charm shaped as Massachuttes. They were all cute but it just wasn't enough. Thinking to herself as she continued to scroll, she came up with the best idea, with a few clicks, her credit card info and a rush order to get it to her cousin's house by the 26th, has had the ultimate gift. Chloe was gonna love it!

Closing her laptop she scavenged through the rest of her clothing to find some cute outfits, her favorite sweatshirt, her Bruins gear, pj's, her makeup & jewelry bag, a half dozen pairs of sunglasses, and a few "dressy outfits" that she may be able to wear to her father's party. She tossed everything into bags and set them with Chloe's bags and dragged them down the stairs. She was much more careful with the Christmas gifts for her family and the gifts Chloe asked her to take. Those were going in the front seat of her car. The rest was tossed in the trunk and back seat. She kept out her laptop and work gear, along with a comfy driving outfit. She went to the kitchen and packed herself a cooler with drinks, sandwiches, and snacks for tomorrow's trip. All of it was set in the now very empty fridge. After packing her lunch and the car, she hopped in a quick shower before getting into bed. She quickly opened her phone to send a note back to Chloe.

 _To: Chloe: Hey there Red. Glad to hear you are almost home safely. Shoot me a text when you are settled. I'm home from work. Everything is packed and I'm ready to go. I'm working a short shift tomorrow then I will be heading north. Hope you have a good night. Say "hi" to Mama & Papa Beale for me. I'll text you when I hit the road. See you soon, I'll call ya on the way. I know you miss me! Love, Beca_

She sat and smiled then sent one more text before she went to sleep.

 _To: Chloe: I miss you! Night Chlo!_

Closing her phone and setting it on the charger she set her alarm, put her headphone on, and went to sleep.

Chloe had pulled into the driveway of her parents' home in Tampa. She grabbed her smallest bag, her purse, and bounded towards the front door. Before she even got her hand on the doorknob it flung open…

"Chloe Bear" her mom yelled with glee as she scooped her up in a huge hug, "I'm so glad you're home honey!"

"Hi Mama" Chloe replied half out of breath as her mother released her embrace and they headed inside the house.

"How was the drive? The weather ok? You didn't get too tired?"

"The drive was good, blue skis until it got dark, and no, I didn't get too tired. Beca made me this amazing mashup mix to listen to so that kept me singing along most of the trip." "Oh, speaking of Beca, just gimme a minute to call her and let her know I got here in one piece. I promised I would."

Her mother smiled at her and grabbed the small bag from her daughter. "I'll go put this in your bed room and have your brother grab the rest of the things from your car. Tell Beca we said hello. Come find me in the kitchen when you are settled. We can put some tea on and catch up before you go to bed."

"Ok Mama. This won't take long, she's probably already in bed, she worked today and is working tomorrow before she starts to head to Boston."

"She's driving? Alone? How long does that take" her mother asked with sincere concern.

"Yes ma'am, she's flying solo, she said it's about 17 hours but she said she has a plan and a few places she can stop on the way up if she gets tired."

"Oh good Lord, you tell that little munchkin that she needs to be careful, and that Mama Beale will be tracking her phone the entire trip."

With a giggle Chloe grabbed her phone from her pocket, "I'll make sure to tell her that. I'm sure she will love it!" She called over her shoulder as she headed to the basement sports room and sprawled out on the couch.

Dialing the phone she had a feeling it would go to voicemail until a very groggy DJ appeared on the other end of the line.

"ello" Beca grumbled hardly awake.

"You answered? I was just going to leave you a message."

"I'll hang up" Beca replied only half joking.

"No, no. I just wanted you to know that I'm home safe. Mama Beale says Hi. And now that she knows you are traveling home alone she is going to track your phone to be sure you make it to Boston in one piece."

"Now I know where you get it from, you are your mothers daughter." Beca smirked. "I'll give ya a call when I head out tomorrow. I've gotta get some sleep. Tell Mama I will be just fine but if it makes her feel better she can track my phone or I will call you guys every few hours to check in. Glad to hear you made it home safely. Have a good night Red. Bye."

"Bye Becs, good night."

As Chloe hung up she noticed that she had some messages. Opening them up she couldn't help but smile that the two that Beca had sent before she went to bed. Thinking her herself she guessed she should have checked them before she called the DJ. Oh well, too late for that. She was trying to come up with something witty to respond when she could hear the tea kettle whistling in the kitchen upstairs. She quickly typed.

 _TO: Beca F-In Mitchell: It didn't really sound like you miss me at all. Good thing you're cute. Hope you sleep well. I'll talk to you later. Luv U!_

She finished it up with some kissy face & heart emoji's and put the phone back in her pocket as she headed up stairs. She pulled a barstool from the island and made herself comfortable and grabbed the tea cup that her mother had poured for her. Her mother was stirring her own tea on the counter with her back to Chloe. Turning around she smiled.

"Mmmm..thanks mom, this is good."

"I'm so glad sweetheart."

Her mom had this odd smile on her face.

"What? What is it Mama? You've got that look"

"You know you can tell me anything right?"

Chloe looked perplexed, "Of course I do…I tell you everything" she tried to protest.

"Alright then Baby Girl…you and Beca? Spill it"

Chloe nearly spit out the tea she has just taken a sip of. Trying to keep her eyes down she could feel her mother's eyes on her. Hardly looking up from her cup all she could come up with was, "When I get back from Boston I promise to tell you everything ok?"

Her mother simply nodded, "alright sweetie, I will hold you to it. So, tell me how the semester went."

Chloe let out a deep breath, there could be so much more to the story after Boston, until then she wasn't going to talk to anyone about it…ok, well, maybe just Maura. 


	12. Chapter 12

I feel like it is taking me forever to get where I want to be…Gonna try to speed it up (key words TRY…ug) I still don't own anything from Pitch Perfect or Rizzoli &Isles, no rights, all mistakes are mine. Just having some fun writing. Thanks.

"Alright then Baby Girl…you and Beca? Spill it"

Chloe nearly spit out the tea she has just taken a sip of. Trying to keep her eyes down she could feel her mother's eyes on her. Hardly looking up from her cup all she could come up with was, "When I get back from Boston I promise to tell you everything ok?"

Her mother simply nodded, "alright sweetie, I will hold you to it. So, tell me how the semester went."

Chloe let out a deep breath, there could be so much more to the story after Boston, until then she wasn't going to talk to anyone about it…ok, well, maybe just Maura.

It didn't seem like it took very long for Beca's alarm to go off. She glanced at the clock, jumped in the shower, grabbed everything she needed and headed to work. She was happy to find when she walked through the door a large note stuck to the outside of the booth. Grabbing the paper before throwing her bag into the booth she read it,

 _Becky,_

 _I took the liberty of setting a playlist with a bunch of your mashups on it along with some current hits. The cd's are stacked, garbage was taken out, and desk was cleaned. *wink wink* you shouldn't have much work to do. Just be sure to add in some plugs from our sponsors here and there and we are good to go. I will be in early so you can get on the road. Feel free to change anything you'd like (I know you will but I tried). See you soon, I just went to grab a burger and take a power nap._

 _Later girl, Luke_

Smiling she took at quick look at the playlist, inserted commercials here and there to appease the sponsors, switched up a few songs, and added her favorite "closer" onto the list. The time was going to fly since she could pretty much sleep. She set her alarm for 1pm just in case. She didn't want to be asleep when Luke came in, even though he wouldn't care. She kicked her Converse clad feet up on the desk, pulled her aviator sunglass down & began to daydream about her upcoming trip. She wanted to drive as far as she could before she had to stop for the night. There were a number of cool places to stop if she wanted to veer off the route a bit but she was thinking if she could make it 10 hours she would be in Baltimore, MD then she would have just less than 8 hours to go once she got back on the road. She had already worked out a different route coming back to Barden so she could take Chloe sightseeing on the way back but on the way there…the shortest route possible was how she wanted to do it. She was caught somewhere between awake and asleep when she heard the bells on the door jingle. As quickly as she could she popped her glasses on top of her head, took a swig of Mountain Dew, and put her feet on the floor. She glanced down at the time on the computer, it was just after noon, Luke couldn't be back yet? Finally she saw Benji's head pop up in the window outside the booth. Opening the door, she quickly greeted him,

"Hey Benj, what brings you here?"

"Hi Bec, I was just headed out and Jesse asked me to pick up the bag he left here."

"Oh…I um…I have no idea where to find that dude, I'm sorry. Why didn't he just come himself to get it?"

"Ummm…I was headed this way to go see Emily at her mom's house so I was…ummm…headed kinda in this direction so I…"

"You know you are the world's worst liar right? Just say it; he really still doesn't want to see me so he sent you?"

"Umm, not exactly. He's over you. I mean, I don't mean that in a nasty way, I just mean that he's finally over you…"

"Okay…then why the hell wouldn't he just come and get it himself if he's SO over me?"

"Well, um, I wasn't lying when I said I was going over to see Emily, I have to go pick her up bc, well um…we have a date…well, more like a double date…with Jesse and his new girlfriend."

Beca tried her best to keep her expression as even as possible before responding, "Oh, well, I'm glad he's happy and has found someone. You guys have a great time. Be good to Legacy and please tell her to text me…not about the date but we have some music we are working on together. You guys have a good date."

"Umm…thanks Beca." Looking to the floor he spotted Jesse's bag, "ah, here it is, I'll just get this out of your way." He quickly picked up the bag and headed back to the open door of the booth. Looking back quickly, "have a good Christmas Bec."

"Thanks buddy, you too!"

He was out the door as quickly as he had arrived leaving Beca thinking. It wasn't that she wanted to be with Jesse, she was the one who had pretty much ended the relationship in the first place. She was already over him, she was so in love with Chloe but that was different. She wasn't her girlfriend. They were best friends. Jesse actually had a new girlfriend while Beca only wished she had. She was torn between calling Chloe and throwing things. She stomped around the booth for a moment trying to compose herself. She didn't hear Luke come in. He was watching her pitch a fit trying to figure out what the hell she was doing. He opened the door to the booth.

"Bec, what the hell are you doing? Please tell me you aren't on air like this."

"Jesus, fucking Christ! Fucking Jesse. He's such a…I don't know what he is. He's a dick. And a wuss. And God, I really dodged a bullet with that asshat.

"Ya know…I'm not ever gonna ask. I'm gonna help you pack up your stuff, you're gonna get that little butt in your car, and head home. He's not worth…whatever this is" he said as he waved his hand around her. "You are worth so much more than this. You have amazing friends, family, me, and Chloe, you let him have whatever it is he has that's making you upset and let it go. You get home, have a great holiday, and by the time we get back to school you will have forgotten all about this." He gently grabbed her shoulders holding her in place and looking down into her eyes. "You are amazing with music which is something he will never be. Take that and let that sink in, you know I wouldn't tell you that if I didn't believe it. Get your shit, get in the car, and started heading to…where the hell are you going again?"

Laughing Beca replied, "Boston Dude, I'm headed to Boston."

"OK, get in the car and head to Boston. And call me when you get there cause I'm sure that's a long ass trip."

Pursing her lips and taking a huge breathe in and out of her nose, "Thanks Luke. I really do appreciate it. I'm gonna go. Have a Merry Christmas. Let me know when you want me back to work. I'm up in Boston til after the New Year but I can come back pretty much whenever you need me." She smiled, "and man, thanks for the pep talk."

"Anytime little lady, get going." He gave her a pat on the back (and push out the door), she could finally get on the road.

She almost ran to her car, it was only 1230pm; she may be able to get in a little more driving than she thought. She would decide based on how tired she got. Thinking out loud. "Alright Mitchell…here we go, we leave Barden as Beca F-in Mitchell & her BFF Chloe and hopefully come back as Beca & Chloe the couple.

"Oooh….I have a Snap from Beca" Chloe said to no one in particular as she sat on the couch still in her jammies. Opening it there was a picture of Beca's car packed almost to the top it looked like, that was followed by her at the gas pump acting like a goof ball, then a shot of her dash and the gas line on F, then a shot of the yellow lines on the road. All it said was, "On the road again…I just can't wait to get on the road again…" Rather than a Snap, Chloe opened her messaging.

 _TO: Beca F-in Mitchell: Travel safe my friend. Momma Beale is tracking your every move. Take a break whenever you get tired, if you just need someone to talk to, you know you can give me a call. I'll be here all day, just helpin Momma get everything ready for Christmas. Oh, when do I tell Daddy about the hockey tickets? I can't wait to see his face. I'll have to Facetime you. So maybe tomorrow when you are safe in Boston. Call me when you stop for the night. How long are you driving? (I forgot to ask that before I left). Alright, I'm rambling, I'm sorry. Drive carefully; please give me a call when you make a stop so you can fill me in on everything. Mom & Dad say "hi". Luv ya DJ! Chlo_

"Everything ok sweetheart?" Momma Beale asked her daughter.

"Yes ma'am. Beca is getting on the road. I'm not sure which route she is taking or how long she is driving today but she is on her way to Boston now. That's means it's getting closer to my trip." She said with a smile.

"Well, I am going to track her phone since she gave me permission. Why don't get take a shower and get dressed so we can get some errands done. I have lots to do in the next few days, especially with you leaving us so soon."

"Oh Mom, I'm going to be here for Christmas, I'm just missing New Year's" Chloe said with a roll of her eyes.

"And I don't know if you are coming home after that before heading back to school. And don't you dare roll your eyes at me young lady. You are still my baby girl, I'm not afraid to ground you over Christmas break."

"Really, I'm a grown woman…you wouldn't dare."

"Don't push me" her mother answered with a devilish grin.

"Y _es,_ ma'am, I'm gonna shower so we can get things done."

 **7 Hours Later….**

Chloe dropped two armfuls of bags on the floor of the kitchen, before pulling out a barstool and sitting down.

"Oh good Lord Momma, I didn't realize you were waiting for me to get home to do ALL the shopping, I'm whooped."

"My baby girl, I didn't realize I had left so much, I'm sorry sweetheart, but I really appreciate you helping me." Her mother was putting things into the fridge & the pantry as they talked, as she continued unloading bags she asked, "Have you heard from Beca?" She picked up her phone from the counter, "it looks like she's not far from Richmond, VA, I wonder if that's where she is stopping for the night?"

Chloe picked up her phone, there were some messages and she had missed a call from Bec but she hadn't left a voicemail. She quickly opened her messages.

 _TO: Chloe: I'm just past Charlotte, NC, roads are good, traffic getting heavy. Hoping to get up to Baltimore before I stop, that'll be 10 ish hours. That way I don't have far to go tomorrow. I'll give you a call when I stop again. Later Red. Hope you are having fun with your family. And yes, we can Facetime when I get to Jane's house so I can see your dad's face when I tell him about the tickets. Bye._

She scrolled down to the next one.

 _TO: Chloe: Still plugging along. Stopped to get gas, I'm guessing you are busy with the family or just ignoring me…LOL. Either way is fine. I'm gonna get back on the road, still have a little bit further to go…ok a lot further to go but I'm ok. Talk soon Red. Luv Beca_

The last one was short

 _TO: Chloe: Damn Red, I even tried to call. Let me know you are alive. –B_

She pushed her phone into her pocket and as quickly as she could starting taking things out of bags helping her mom get everything put away. "Momma, I'm gonna go call Beca, she text me a few times and I missed a call so I want to check and make sure she is ok."

"Alright Baby Girl" Again looking at her phone, "She's past Richmond now, she must be going farther. Please tell her I said to be safe and that I'm not sleeping until I know she is in one place for the night. I don't care where that is, but she shouldn't drive straight through the night all by herself. She needs to stop."

"I'll tell her, she mentioned stopping in Baltimore someplace. But I'll tell her" Bounding down to her favorite spot in the basement the phone was already ringing.

"What the Hell Beale? I've sent messages, I even called and you've ignored me all day. Is that the way you treat all of your friends?"

"I'm sorry Bec, I was out with my mom and we were trying to shop for Christmas Eve lunch & after mass snack, on top of Christmas breakfast, & Christmas dinner and all the stocking stuffers she was waiting for me to be home to get. And to answer your question, no I don't treat all my friends like this, just me girlfriend."

Beca could tell that Chloe had that shit eating grin on her face. "Don't be smug Beale. I can still break up with you ya know."

"You wouldn't dare, you need a date to the fancy schmancy party, you need me, you know it."

"Ug, I hate you."

"I love you too. So where are you? My mom said you were in VA past Richmond, she's nervous & said she doesn't plan on sleeping until she knows that you are safe for the night."

"Ok stalkers. Yea, I past Richmond not too long ago. I'm hoping to get just outside Baltimore and stop there it's a little more than 2 hours to go. I can crash, then have only 8 hours to do tomorrow. I'll Facetime you when I get into Janes so I can see your dad's reaction to the tickets. Can I call you back when I get to my hotel in MD? I'm hitting some construction and have to go round D.C. so I don't want to be on the phone…no offense."

"Sure thing Becs. I'll tell my mom you're ok. I'll talk to you in a bit, be safe Mitchell."

"Always Chlo, talk to you soon. Later Red."

"Bye…"

With a smile she tucked her phone away. Little did she know her mother was on the stairs behind her watching the interaction. She could see her daughter beaming. While she still wasn't totally sure what was going on, considering she had her Chloe call herself Beca's girlfriend, she had promised not to ask til after Boston. As quietly as she crept down she went back up a few steps before making a ruckus as she came down the steps so as not to startle her daughter. "Everything alright with Beca?"

"Yes Momma. She's past Richmond like you said, she's gonna go another 2 hours and stop at a hotel outside of Baltimore. That way she only has 8 hours or so to go in the morning. She wants to Facetime us tomorrow when she gets to her cousin's; she has a surprise for Daddy."

The smile on her daughters face said it all, she was smitten. "Well, that sounds wonderful. Is she calling you tonight when she gets to MD?"

"She said she would. I'll let you know. I'm just gonna sit down here a while and watch TV. I'll let you know when I talk to her."

"Alright sweetie. Your dad and I will be right upstairs if you need anything. We'll talk in a bit. I'm gonna make a light snack since we didn't eat much while we shopped. Would you like a salad?"

"Salad would be great, no dressing thanks, I forgot to grab the kind I like when we were out."

"I'll call you when it's ready, then you can come back down when you are done if you'd like."

"Thanks Mom. I love you."

"Love you too Baby girl"

As her mom went back up, she kept thinking about Beca driving alone, and staying in a strange hotel by herself. She was so much braver than Chloe. She guessed that's why she always felt so safe when they were together. She really couldn't wait to get to Boston to hang out with Beca, and to talk to Maura. She really wished one of them was with her right now. She glanced at the clock on the wall, "OK Chlo, eat a salad, watch some TV, Beca should be calling in about an hour 50 minutes. She could wait that long.


	13. Chapter 13

Still trying to speed it up…not succeeding, but I'm trying. I still do not own anything from Pitch Perfect or Rizzoli & Isles. Just some writing.

As her mom went back up, she kept thinking about Beca driving alone, and staying in a strange hotel by herself. She was so much braver than Chloe. She guessed that's why she always felt so safe when they were together. She really couldn't wait to get to Boston to hang out with Beca, and to talk to Maura. She really wished one of them was with her right now. She glanced at the clock on the wall, "OK Chlo, eat a salad, watch some TV, Beca should be calling in about an hour 50 minutes. She could wait that long.

 **2 hours and 20 minutes later….**

Throwing the car in park, Beca finally reached the Holiday Inn Express in Aberdeen, MD, it seemed pretty nice and with her father's points the room was free. It wasn't like she was staying long, she just wanted to shower, eat, and go to bed. She turned the car off and exhaled with a sigh. It had been a long drive but she was now closer to Boston then she was to Barden. She grabbed her phone from the dashboard, her backpack of pj's, a change of clothing, and toiletries, her computer bag, the Mountain Dew she had in the drink holder and her bag of Taco Bell. She decided to grab something to eat before she went to bed. She bumped the car door shut with her butt and clicked the doors locked at she headed in. She walked to the counter and got herself checked in. She was in no mood for small talk so she grabbed her key from the young man behind the counter and lugged her stuff to her room. Thankfully she was on the second floor; she wasn't a huge fan of heights, especially when she was all by herself. She made quick work of getting into her room, tossed her things on the queen size bed, and sat down on the floor to eat. She felt gross from driving all day so she didn't want to get on the bed until she was showered and changed. She was savoring her Taco Bell. It was her biggest guilty pleasure. As she finished she crumpled the wrappers and tossed them in the trash as she grabbed her phone to send a text to Chloe.

 _TO: Chloe: I'm at the hotel, just ate, I gotta shower! I'll call you when I crawl into bed. Tell Momma Beale I'm fine but gross. LOL. Talk to ya in about 20. -B_

She finished it with a little thumbs up & shower emoji. She kicked off her shoes, threw her clothing in a pile on the bathroom floor and stood under the warm water. She wished Chloe was there to share this huge bed, and to chat with on the 8 hour drive she had tomorrow. She took a few moments to daydream as she enjoyed her shower. She then hustled to wash her hair and get cleaned off knowing she wanted to talk to Chloe before she went to bed so she could get as much sleep as possible before hitting the road in the morning. With another 8 hours to go, she wanted to get an early start so she could have day light driving & get there in time to relax and make it to dinner with her family. She knew Ma was making gnocchi for her. As she hopped into bed she looked to be sure she had everything repacked to leave in the morning, her outfit was ready, bags were stacked nicely, her phone was charging , she was good to go. As she snuggled down into the bed, she reached for her phone and gave Chloe a call.

"Hey Bec, how was the trip?"

"Pretty good Chloe, not bad at all. Just kinda long when you are solo ya know?"

"I can imagine 10 hours without me was excruciating" Chloe said with a giggle.

"Yea Red, that's just what I was thinking. But for real, it would have been nice to have someone to talk to. I may call ya tomorrow on the way just to get me through part of the drive, although, today you totally ignored me so…"

"I did NOT ignore you; I was out shopping with my mom, that's not fair."

Beca smiled as she could almost hear Chloe pouting through the phone. "Ok, ok. Don't get all worked up, I'm just kidding. I know you were out; I'm just giving ya a hard time. How is Momma Beale, she still gonna stalk my phone?"

"She's good, and you know she is gonna stalk you until you get to Boston. She loves you! Just accept it."

"I know, I know. I appreciate her looking out for me. It's nice to know she cares. Really. But she's gonna unstalk me once I'm there right?"

"God I hope so, I don't want her to be following us all over Boston, or back at Barden. I'll talk to her, but I can't make any promises" Chloe giggled.

Beca was smiling, man she loved to hear that giggle, she could listen to that all day! Glancing at the clock, she hated to, but she knew she needed to get to sleep so she could get on the road early to get up to Boston.

"Chlo, I hate to but I should really get to sleep. I wanna get on the road early so I can make it for dinner and make sure I have time to Facetime you & your folks. I'm glad you're having a good time with your family. Thank Momma Beale for looking out for me will ya?"

"Of course I will Bec. Do me a favor and shoot me a text when you get on the road. We will be finishing up some shopping tomorrow, wrapping a few gifts, and getting things ready for Christmas."

"I'll text as I leave, I promise."

"And Bec, please be careful. I checked the weather and it looks like you may hit a little snow as you get closer to Boston. The roads could get slippery. Don't go too fast."

Beca knew Chloe was genuinely concerned. "I won't Chloe, don't worry. I've driven in the snow tons of time, but I will take my time, that's why I've gotta get on the road early. I'll text you when I leave and I promise to check in along the way like I did the last part of the trip ok? I'll talk to you tomorrow Red. Give the 'rents hugs for me. Night Chlo, I love you awesome nerd."

"G'night Becs, I love you too Tiny DJ!"

They may not be next to each other at the moment, but as they did so many other times, they both leaned back in their respective beds and stared up at the ceiling, thinking about the other:

 _Could Chloe be more perfect? She has such a big heart. God I love to hear her laugh, how cute is she?_

 _Beca pretends to be tough but I know she's a softie, she really does love me._

 _I wonder if Chloe knows that I love her? Like, love her love her?_

 _Think it would freak Beca out if I asked her to come home with me at the end of break? My parents would love to have us both there?_

 _Man, I can't wait for Chloe to get to Boston with me. This is going to be a great trip, Jane is gonna love her._

SHIT! Jane! Beca sat upright; she had forgotten to let her cousin know she was leaving. She quickly grabbed her phone and dialed, it rang only twice.

"Good to know you aren't dead. I was gonna put out an APB on your ass."

"Oh shit Jane, I'm sorry, I totally forgot, I just wanted to get on the road after work, It's my fault, I'm sorry."

Laughing a little, "no worries Kid, I started tracking your phone last night cause I wasn't sure when you were gonna leave, plus I did have a buddy pull some strings & run your financials so I knew you were ok. Do me a favor, you've still got a ways to go tomorrow, you don't have to call me but shoot me a text when you leave so I have an idea of ETA?"

"I will, I swear. But jeez…now I've got 3 people stalking me on my trip?"

"Me, Ma, and who else?

"OK, make it 4: you, apparently Ma, Chloe, and Momma Beale. I didn't know how popular I was until I tried to take a road trip alone."

"Bec, you know Ma, if I hadn't shown her how to track you she would have called every hospital and police precinct from Georgia to Massachusetts. I didn't have a choice. But I will disable it as soon as you get here, I promise."

"Thanks Jane. Again, I'm really sorry. I'm in Aberdeen, MD now. Gonna get some sleep then head out early in the morning. I can't wait to get there and have dinner. Should I go righto your place or am I'm heading to Ma's?"

"Go to Ma's I'll shoot you the address when we get off here, she's in Beacon Hill. Just park in the driveway behind me or Frankie. I'll see ya tomorrow Kid. Be careful on your way, they are calling for snow."

"I heard, Chloe already got freaked out bc she's afraid I don't know how to drive in it. I'll be fine. I'll text ya when I leave. Think I'm about 8 hours from you so it'll be a trip. Can't wait to see you Jane. Love you!"

"I love you too Kid. See ya tomorrow!"

Beca set her phone back down on the night stand, she was excited to get to Boston and hang out with her family. She couldn't wait to see Jane and catch up. It didn't take long for her to drift off to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day, even though she was really excited, she was beat from the journey on her own and she had another 8 hours to go.

Chloe couldn't decide if she had heard her phone or if it was just a dream, opening her eyes in the darkness she figured it couldn't be her phone, Beca wouldn't have left in the dark. She glanced over at the clock on the dresser, she had another 2 hours before her alarm went off so she could get in a run, she didn't bother to check her phone to see the message.

 _TO: Chloe: I decided to get an early start. Gimme a call or shoot be a text when you get home from your run. I'll take driving over cardio ANY DAY! Later Red, hope you had a good night's sleep. ~B_

Her run had gone well. She managed to get in 6.5 miles and get home before it got "too hot". She was showered and dressed and had finished her coffee & bagel before she thought to check her phone and found the message from Beca.

"Shit"

"You ok?" Sweetheart her mother called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, Beca started her trip really early this morning, I didn't get her text til just now, she's been on the road for a while. I feel bad, I didn't respond, I'm gonna go give her a call.

"Ok sweetie. Tell her I said hello and to be careful."

"Will do mom." Dialing her DJ it went right to voicemail. Deciding not to leave a message, she figured that Beca was in an area of no service. She sent a quick text instead knowing Beca would get it eventually.

 _TO: Beca F-in Mitchell: Damn Bec, you really got on the road early. Please be careful. I'll be home for a while, went for a run, al cleaned up, just helping Momma get things ready for tomorrow. Let me know when you get to your cousin's house so we can Facetime. I miss your face! Hope the trip is going well. Momma Beale says, "Hello and be careful!" Keep me posted on the trip, I figure you are halfway there. Talk to you soon DJ. Love, your FAVORITE redhead!_

 **30 mins later…..**

Beca stopped to fill up her tank again and double check her ETA. She had found a few short cuts and was pretty sure she had miscalculated the distance of her trip. She was just outside New Haven, CT which was much closer to her destination. She pulled her phone from the dashboard. She ignored the message from Chloe to check the time first. Only a little more than 2 hours to go. She would be there for a late lunch. Putting the nozzle away she got back into her car and read the message from Chloe. Wanting to hear the red heads voice she pulled into a parking sport as she dialed. It only took a few rings to hear her bubbly friend on the other end of the line.

"Hey there stranger, how is your trip going?"

"Much faster than I thought. I didn't hit nearly the amount of traffic I anticipated so I'm almost in New Haven, CT which means I have only a little more than 2 hours to go. I'm sure Philly & NYC should have tripped me up but I didn't go that way, I found a few short cuts that seemed to work so much better."

"Oh wow…you will be there in no time. Is the weather still ok? It looked better this morning when Mom checked."

"A little snow here and there but not much at all, roads have been good. Did ya have a good run this morning? The weather pretty nice down there I bet?"

"My run was good; it was about 70 this morning when I went running so, not to terrible, I got back in before I got much hotter."

"Well, bring some of that weather up North when ya come will ya Red? It's gonna be cold."

"I'll see what I can do" she replied with her signature giggle.

"I hate to go so soon but I'm sitting here in a gas station talking to you. I know I'm early but no point in just sitting here when I could be on the road. I'm looking forward to getting to Jane's, taking a shower, and getting a nice home cooked meal. Ma is making gnocchi for me tonight. God, I can't wait!"

"Always thinking of your stomach Bec, you crack me up!"

"What? I can't help it. School food sucks! You'll see when you get here. My Ma can cook like nobody's business. You're gonna love it. If there is something you are really in the mood for let me knows, I'm sure she would cook ya up something special."

"I'll keep that in mind and let you know. Take care on the rest of your drive. I can't wait to Facetime you when you get there. I guess you can shower first, or just call from the shower."

Chloe knew that would make Beca blush. Whenever she mentioned the shower suggestively Beca got flustered

"I know you don't mind seeing me naked but I don't think your folks want to…I'll hit ya up when I get settled in. I'll talk to you soon Beale. Later Red."

"Bye Becs."

Chloe pretended to blow a kiss through the phone. Beca smiled at the silly little gesture of her best friend before hanging up. She quickly sent a text to Jane before leaving the gas station.

 _TO: Badass Detective Cousin: Hey lady! I'm 2 hours out, around New Haven. You gonna be home or should I go to Ma's? I'm starving! Can't wait to see you!_

She buckled her seatbelt, set her music back up through her stereo, and took one last look at her phone. She knew Jane was still at work but was hoping she would be able to catch her. Beca knew she could go right to Jane's apartment or to her Ma's house; she had a key to Jane's and was sure Angela would be home. She had Jane's address in the GPS so she decided to keep on that route, her cousin still had 2 hours to get home from work, or at least get back to her on what she should do. Tunes on, shades on, GPS on, phone on the dash so she wasn't distracted, this last little drive would be a piece of cake!

"FUCKING HELLL!" Beca banged on the steering wheel with both hands. She had been stuck just outside of Boston for the last hour. Traffic was at a standstill from what she assumed was some sort of accident. She had switched lanes back and forth several times and was still making very little progress. She could have been at Jane's house already if someone hadn't been driving like an idiot. She was getting madder by the minute when her phone rang.

"Did you forget to call when you get settled in?" Chloe's voice came over the phone.

"Oh God Beale…I wish. I'm fucking stuck in traffic because I'm sure some asshole decided to cut off another car and wrecked or some stupid shit. This is bullshit. I've been sitting here an hour."

"Oh Bec…I'm sorry. Anything I can do to cheer you up?"

"Well talking to you is at least not letting me yell at anyone on the road or cuss anyone out so I guess that's good."

"You wanna Facetime now and you can talk to me and my folks?"

"Normally I would say it's crazy to drive and Facetime but I have literally moved 2 feet in the last hour, so what the hell. Gimme 2 secs."

They both hung up their phones…Beca knew that Chloe was excited for her dad would be so excited about the tickets, she went bouncing up the stairs into the living room to find her folks watching tv.

"Mom…Dad. We are going to Facetime Beca real quick. She has a surprise."

"Did she make it to Boston safely, I was just about to check on her progress" her mother asked.

"Well, actually she has been in a standstill for an hour and is getting really edgy so I thought this would help mellow her out a bit. She hates sitting still, especially when she is 'in charge' and thinks she should be moving".

"I see. Well, we should keep it quick, I don't want her distracted while driving, she still needs to be safe until she gets to her family."

"I know Mom, we will keep it quick. Daddy, you are gonna want to be paying attention; she has a surprise for you! Mom, you get yours later but I'm sure she would like to say hi. I'm gonna call her."

Beca's face appeared on Chloe's screen.

"Hi Bec, any progress?"

" ."

Beca was happy to see the beautiful redhead on the screen.

"Hi Momma & Papa Beale" Beca said into the phone as Chloe panned behind her to show her parents.

"Hi sweetie…I'm sorry the trip is so long, I'm sure you are more than ready to see your family. Just be safe, we are gonna keep this quick because I don't like the thought of you being distracted on the road."

"Yes ma'am, I understand. I uh…Chloe and I had been talking and I wanted to um…get you guys something for Christmas."

"Oh Beca dear, you didn't have to do that or is this a bribe to help get Chloe to Boston?" Momma Beale said with a smile

"Umm…no ma'am, not a bribe she said she was going to be there anyway to see her cousin and…"

"I'm just teasing my child…" Turning to Chloe, "She really does get flustered easily and looks cute when she blushes"

Chloe intern blushed, she had said the same words to Beca a thousand times but wasn't sure how she would take the fact that she had told her mother that.

"Really Beale?"

A simultaneous "What?" came from both the women.

Beca laughed, "well, anyway Mr. & Mrs. Beale, I wanted to let you know that I will take good care of Chloe while we are in Boston, thank you for letting her come up a little earlier than she had originally planned. My cousin Jane is the best detective in the city, so she will take good care of us and keep us out of any trouble." Her signature smirk came across the screen…Chloe's heart began to flutter, man she loved that little look. Beca continued, "Anyway, like I was saying I wanted to do something as a thank you and a Christmas gift. Momma Beale, yours will be arriving tomorrow so I don't want to ruin the surprise. Mr. Beale on the other hand, I kinda have to tell you about yours."

Chloe's dad smiled as he looked at Beca on the screen. "Should I be nervous?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Not at all sir. I um…I know you are into sports so I, uh, I was able to get you 2 tickets and parking pass to the Lightening game tomorrow night. I know Chloe said you guys do Christmas Eve lunch then don't do anything til Midnight mass so I thought this would work. Puck drops at 4:30pm, the tickets are at will call under Chloe and I emailed her the copy of the parking pass so that's all set too." Beca was beaming; she had watched the smile grow on Mr. Beale's face as she had spoken.

"My good ness Beca, you didn't have to do all that, that's a very generous gift young lady."

"It's no trouble Mr. Beale, my cousin's partner was able to pull some strings to make it affordable, I wanted to be sure you had something you'd like. And if I may suggest, if I don't tell you to take your daughter, she may kill me."

Again Mr. Beale had a full smile, "Well, I would imagine since you are the giver of the gift you get to decide who I take. This will also keep me out of trouble with her brothers! So I would be happy to have a Daddy/Daughter date to the hockey game. Thank you again Beca. You know this means when you come down to visit some time we will catch some sort of game. Are you a hockey fan?"

"Yes sir, I'm a Bruins fan but I've never been to the Tampa arena so I'd go see anyone play…well, except maybe the Sabres."

Both Beca and Papa Beale laughed as Chloe began to fake pout. "I will keep that in mind."

"That would be great, and Chlo, I would even go see those Sabres of yours, you know that."

"Hmmm." Chloe gave a little huff as she turned the camera back on herself. "Thank you for the hockey tickets, I can't wait to go to the game with my dad, my brothers are gonna be so jealous! I should let you get going Mitchell, I don't want you to wreck."

"Yea, it looks like there is a chance we may start moving, the other lane seems like they are inching up. I'll shoot you a text when I get to Janes. I'm glad you like the gift, even though it's for your dad ya know. Make sure to keep an eye out for your mom's to arrive tomorrow. Thank you again Mr. & Mrs. Beale. If I don't get to talk to you, have a Merry Christmas, and thanks again for letting Chloe come up early. "

"You're welcome darling; I thank you for the Christmas gifts. It was very kind; you really didn't need to go out of your way for us."

"I know, but you are always looking out for me, it was the least I could do. I'll have Chloe let you know when I get there. Have a great night Beales. I'll talk to you later Red."

Beca winked at Chloe who smiled and blushed, "alright Bec. Be safe, talk to you soon."`

Both screens went black. Momma Beale looked at her daughter who was smiling ear to ear, she knew something was up but didn't know exactly what the situation was. Even she was getting anxious for her daughter to go on the trip simply so she could find out what was going on. All she knew at this point was that her daughter was happy, Beca was her best friend, possibly her girlfriend based on the conversation she had overheard but she didn't care. Chloe was happy, she was smiling, and that's all she wanted.

Beca smiled, she was so glad that Chloe's parents were happy with their gifts (even if her mom didn't have hers yet). She loved that little pout that Chloe did. Man, she couldn't wait for Chloe to be in Boston. As she finally got to inch forward she snapped out of her Chloe daydream. Picking up her phone again she called Jane.

"This is Rizzoli, if this is an emergency hang up and call 911, if not, leave a message"

"Hey Bitch, it's me. I've been stuck in grid lock for over an hour about 15 mins from your place. Can't you pull some strings and get me out of this shitshow? Hopefully I will be there soon. Call me when you get a chance. I'm headed to your apartment; if you're not home I'll just let myself in. See you soon. Love you!"


	14. Chapter 14

Plugging along…should I keep going? All mistakes are mine. I do not own anything from Pitch Perfect or Rizzoli & Isles. I've just been writing for fun.

"Hey Bitch, it's me. I've been stuck in grid lock for over an hour about 15 mins from your place. Can't you pull some strings and get me out of this shitshow? Hopefully I will be there soon. Call me when you get a chance. I'm headed to your apartment; if you're not home I'll just let myself in. See you soon. Love you!"

"COME ON…" Beca put her head down on the steering wheel in frustration. "This is bullshit…just MOVE" she yelled at no one in particular. She had moved 10 feet in what seemed like hours. Granted she was 10 feet closer to Jane's but still a mile from the nearest exit. All she wanted was to get off this god forsaken road and she would figure it out from there. She picked up here phone and tried her cousin again. As it went to voicemail she hung up…must be a busy day for Boston PD. She tried flipping the channels on her radio but nothing was helping with her frustration. She grabbed her iPod hit shuffle, and hoped that something great would come over the radio. At that same moment she heard her phone text notification. Muting her IPod, she grabbed her phone. Thank God for Chloe.

 _TO: Beca F-in Mitchell: Just checking in. Guessing you still haven't made it to your aunt's house…or was it your cousins? Anyway…my brothers are SO MAD I get to go to the hockey game and they don't. Thank you!_ _  
Please let me know when you are safe in one spot. I miss you Mitchell! Talk to you soon!_

As she smiled brightly at the message, she couldn't help but wish Chloe was with her already. She couldn't wait to have the red head in Boston with her.

 **Sometime later…**

"FINALLY!" The cars finally started moving above a snail pace, Beca was able to creep to the nearest exit and rid herself of the gridlock she had been stuck in for God knows how long. She pulled over at the first gas station she saw and checked her GPS. She was closer to Beacon Hill then to Jane's apartment at this point, quickly changing the address to her Ma's new place she hit 'go' and was on her way. 6 minutes later she pulled up to an unbelievable home. She double checked the address her cousin had text her…she was at the right place. Pulling in the driveway behind her Ma's car and thinking to herself _Holy shit! This place is amazing! I can't believe Ma can afford to live here. WOW._ Beca dialed Jane's phone.

"What's up kid, you still stuck in traffic?"

"Na, I just pulled up to what I think is Ma's house…but holy shit, is this for real?"

"Yea, isn't it great? I'll be there in a couple minutes; you can head to the guest house in the back or just wait for me to get there. I should be there is just a sec, I'm pullin' on to the street in 2 turns."

"Ok, I'll just grab my backpack & purse from the car and wait here. We're still staying at your place tonight right?"

"We'll be staying at my place; it's a really safe area so you can leave pretty much everything in the car. I know how you are about your equipment so go ahead and grab that, but yea, leave the rest cause we will head to my place after dinner. I'm pulling in behind you, hangin up ok? Bye"

Beca hung up the phone without saying a word as she saw Jane pull her unmarked car in behind her. She stepped out of the car with her bags in hand and set them on the ground watching her cousin get out of her vehicle.

"Hey kiddo" Jane said reaching down and embracing Beca in a huge hug picking her feet off the ground. "I missed ya Munchkin"

"I missed you too Jane. Umm…would you please put me down, I'm not 12 anymore" Beca replied with a giggle.

"You're pretty much the same size kid, I can't help it."

"I can't help that you're a giant and got all the tall genes. Not all of us are built like amazon women or She-Hulk."

"I'm gonna take that as a compliment" Jane said setting Beca's feet back on the ground. "She-Hulk is a badass, and she's hot!" Jane finished with a wink.

"Oh my God, shut up".

Jane picked up Beca's bags and headed to the gate toward the back of the driveway. "Come on kid, I'm sure Ma can't wait to see you. She has been talking about dinner for a week. You're such a spoiled brat!" Jane was teasing, she loved her cousin, Beca was the little sister she had always wanted.

"Shut up, I can't help that she loves me more!" Beca said and she hip-checked Jane (well, more like bumped her thigh with her hip due to their height difference).

"That's only cause she doesn't get to see you every day so you don't have the chance to annoy the hell out of her." Jane bumped Beca back lightly knowing she could easily knock her over if she hit her too hard. "Let's get you inside, be prepared to have Ma kiss your face off. It's been nearly 6 months since she's seen you…be prepared."

"I'm ready" Beca said as she walked behind Jane into her Ma's new place. Jane set down her bags and yelled in, "Hey Ma…the Kid and I are here!"

Beca could see her Ma heading in from the kitchen arms open wide ready to squeeze her. "Hey Ma, I missed you...umph." Beca was engulfed by her loving Aunt Angela who was holding her as tightly as she could. For as much as Beca wasn't a big hugger (unless it came to Chloe) she loved the way her Aunt Angela hugged, it reminded her so much of her mother. Beca let her hold her close rocking back and forth for a minute.

"Oh my goodness Beca, how I missed you. How was your trip? Did you get to tired? Is school going well? How are the Bellas? And how's the internship? You look like you've lost weight, you need to sit down and eat, I made gnocchi just like you asked, and I know you'll love it." Angela finally released her embrace on the small brunette who took a few deep breaths after being squeezed like an orange.

"School's good Ma, trip was fine, I wasn't too tired. The internship s teaching me a lot, and the Belles…well, they are the Belles, I love al their crazy asses. I can't wait for a nice home cooked meal, I've been telling Chloe al about your cooking, she can't wait to try it, I gotta see what she likes, I thought maybe you could make her a meal. She's uh, kinda fussy with food but I think if you make her something she will eat it for sure."

"Chloe…is that the 'General Vomit' or the 'affectionate red head'?'

Beca laughed, "She's the affectionate red head Ma. She's coming up for Dad's party, you'll really like her, I know it."

"Well, I can't wait to hear about all her. Head upstairs and quickly wash up, what would you like to drink with dinner? We have Mt. Dew, Blue Light, water, milk, and there are a few different bottles of wine if you want a glass."

"Umm...Dew is fine, I'll wait to get to Janes to have another else so I don't have to drive. I'm not gonna shower, but I'd like to wash my face and hands. Where is the bathroom?"

"Head upstairs, second door on the left, the light should already be on, and there are towels and washcloths in the cabinet above the toilet, just toss everything in the hamper when you're done, I'll take care of it later."

Beca was headed back downstairs in no time; she had been waiting for her home cooked meal since she finished her Taco Bell last night. She paused briefly on the steps before reaching the bottom, "Hey Ma? I just gotta call Chloe real quick and let her know I'm here. She and her folks have been tracking my trip; I wanna let them know I'm safe."

"Ok sweetheart, just come and sit down when you are done, dinner is ready."

Beca stayed sitting on the steps as she dialed the beautiful red head, as it went to voicemail Bec figured that Chloe and her family were eating dinner too so she left a short message.

"Hey Red, it's me. I finally made it to Boston. I'm having dinner with Ma & Jane. I'm guessing you guys are eating or getting ready for tomorrow. When you get a chance gimme a call. I'll be here a while then we are heading to Jane's place to hang out and crash. Hope everything is well. I'll talk to you soon." She shoved her phone into her back pocket as she went to meet her family in the dining room.

"Oh man Ma, this looks incredible!"

The table was set like every other "Sunday dinner" something that Beca missed most while she was at school. She had grown so close to her cousins and Aunt after her mother had passed. She quickly sat down next to Jane, grabbed a hunk of bread and tossed it on her plate then shoved a huge fork full of food in her mouth. Still chewing she said, "Oh my God Ma, you really outdid yourself. This is SO good, I'm gonna have to take leftovers to Janes, and freeze some and take it to school, this is fantastic! Thanks for making my fav."

"Of course sweetheart, but don't take the Lord's name in vain next time, even when it comes to my food being a masterpiece."

Her Ma smiled, and Jane shot her the side eye before whispering, "Brat" with a smile.

They continued to eat when Angela decided it was too quiet.

"So Bec, how are things with Jesse, are you guys talking marriage yet?"

"MA?! Give the kid a break, let her eat. Geez"

Beca stared at her plate and kept eating knowing that her Ma had no clue about what was going on.

"What? They've been together a while now and they are both graduating and I just thought maybe they were ready to take the next step, it's not a bad thing to ask, I'm ready for more grandchildren."

"Come on Ma, leave her alone, she's still a kid, let's talk about something else."

Beca finally chimed in, "It's ok Jane. Ma, Jesse and I broke up; he actually has a new girlfriend. It's fine; I'm the one who ended it. We were just…not headed in the same direction and wanted different things. And don't be mad I didn't tell you, I just told Dad & the Step Monster too, it's not really something I wanted to call home about."

Angela gently set her fork on her plate and looked at Beca. "I'm sorry sweetheart, I wasn't trying to pry, and I really wasn't trying to marry you off to someone you don't want to be with. You had seemed very happy with him. As long as you are happy, you know I am happy for you. You will find that perfect someone who makes your heart complete, there is really no rush." She picked her for up and was about to take a bite, "but I was serious about the grandkids because you know I will have to wait forever for Jane or Frankie." She smiled.

"MA?!"

Beca gigged. She felt much better with at least that part out in the open. She knew not to tell her Ma about Chloe yet. She would meddle into the middle of things. She wanted time to work out a plan with Jane, or at least come up with something on her own. As they chatted about nothing and everything as they finished dinner, Beca smiled watching her Aunt and cousin interact, she had missed this. She missed Chloe something terrible but she had missed the special family moments while she was away. She couldn't wait for Chloe to get to Boston and meet her crazy family. Just a couple more days.


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you kindly for all of the reviews. I agree that it has taken me a long time to get them all together. I'm sorry. I really have been trying to pick up the pace but can't seem to find a groove without losing the thoughts in my head. Gonna keep plugging along. Let me know what you think. All mistakes are mine, and of course, I do not own anything from Pitch Perfect or Rizzoli & Isles.

Beca giggled. She felt much better with at least that part out in the open. She knew not to tell her Ma about Chloe yet. She would meddle into the middle of things. She wanted time to work out a plan with Jane, or at least come up with something on her own. As they chatted about nothing and everything as they finished dinner, Beca smiled watching her Aunt and cousin interact, she had missed this. She missed Chloe something terrible but she had missed the special family moments while she was away. She couldn't wait for Chloe to get to Boston and meet her crazy family. Just a couple more days.

They were finally back at Janes place after an amazing dinner. Beca plopped herself down on the couch after a quick shower & changing into her pj's. "Oh my God, I'm still so full. I can't believe I ate that much, but damn was it good" she said as she slouched and put her hand on her stomach.

"Jeez Kid, you only had 4 helpings, plus bread and salad, coffee, and a piece of pie. What do you expect? I would have puked by now."

"I prolly should have stopped at the 3rd bowl, and brought the pie home for later tonight."

The cousins laughed at each other as they sat on the couch, beers in hand, Jane kicked her feet up on the coffee table in front of them, before putting them down and pulling the table closer to the couch so Beca could reach it comfortably.

"Thanks Amazon"

"No problem Munchkin" she replied with a smirk much like the dj's. "So…you wanna talk about Chloe or should we leave that for tomorrow? I'm not working tomorrow, gonna workout once I get up, then all we really have to do is get things to Ma's house before we head to Midnight Mass. It's your call."

"Can we talk about this tomorrow? I'll workout with you then we can hang out and talk. And just so you know, I don't do cardio"

"No cardio huh? Maybe we can go to my favorite boxing class; they have one more at 11am before they close for the holiday."

"11am is good." Beca went and set her almost full beer in the sink. If it's ok Jane, I'm gonna head to bed. The ride kicked may ass and I'm so frickin full I may die. Thanks for letting me stay. I really appreciate it."

"No problem Kid, get some rest. Everything you need is in your room already. You know where to find me if you need anything. I love ya Kid. You know you are welcome any time you wanna visit. Have a good night Bec. I'll be up in a few, just gonna watch Sports Center real quick and catch up, it was crazy at work so lord knows what I missed in the wild world of sports." Jane took another sip of her beer before she set it on the table near her feet. "Did we bring in everything you need from the car?"

"Yea, I think so, nothing I can't live without that you don't already have. See ya in the morning. Love ya Bitch."

"I love you too. G'night Bec."

Jane picked up the remote to watch Sports Center; Beca was upstairs getting ready for bed. She picked up her phone and dialed her favorite redhead.

"Hey DJ, you made it"

"Yea Red, I'm going to sleep. I'm so full I may bust."

"Dinner was that good huh?"

"Oh my God Chlo, it was amazing, I had 4 helpings. And Ma said if you pick something she would be happy to cook it for you, just let her know what you want."

"4 helpings? Good Lord Bec, no wonder you are ready to bust. I'm thinking if she can make something with chicken that would be great. Nothing fried but something with chicken would be great. You can have her surprise me; I'm sure whatever she cooks will be perfect."

Chloe really didn't want to think about food at this point, she hated eating in front of strangers but she was gonna cross that bridge when she got there.

"What do you guys have planned for tomorrow?"

"Jane is taking me to a boxing class, then we are going to hang out and take everything to Ma's for Christmas before we head t mass. Then we come home and eat, finishing wrapping gifts, and head to bed. I think we are staying at my Ma's new place tomorrow night, you should see it, it's really nice, I have no idea how she can afford a place like that, the main house is enormous! I can't even begin to imagine what the inside looks like. I'll send you pictures when we go tomorrow."

"I can't wait to see it. Everything here is ready for Christmas Eve lunch, Daddy and I have our stuff set out for the game, and then everything for Christmas day seems like its all good. Other than that, we don't have much planned. I may try to pack for my trip north but I figure I can do that once the hustle of Christmas Day simmers down. I can't wait to see you! I'm getting so excited! This trip is gonna be aca-awesome!"

"I'm excited to have you here. We will have a great time! Alright Red, just in case I don't get a chance to tell you, have a very Merry Christmas. Let me know when your mom's flowers & stuff get there, and let me know how the game was. I'll call ya sometime on Christmas to work out any of the last minute details. Have a great night Chlo."

"You too Bec. Merry Christmas Beca! Goodnight friend."

 **The Next Day…Christmas Eve**

"I'm gonna die. I'm very sure I'm not gonna make it. I said NO cardio Jane, what the fuck was that? Holy shit. I mean, it was fun but holy shit."

"Come on you big baby, you did great. Almost made it all the way through the class before you looked like you were gonna puke." Jane tossed her cousin a bottle of water. "It was a great workout, you'll thank me later" she said sitting down on the other end of the couch.

Beca opened the bottle and downed three quarters of it. "Thank you? I'll be dead by morning; I guess I'll thank you in my obituary". Putting the cap on she set the water down on the table and opened her phone for the first time today. There she found what she was hoping for. She opened her Snap from Chloe. There was Mamma Beale holding a gorgeous centerpiece and bottle of wine, followed by a shot of the table with said centerpiece/wine, finishing up with Chloe giving a thumbs up, winking, then blowing a kiss into the camera. Beca was smiling from ear to ear.

"You ok over there Kid, you look like you stole something and got away with it" Jane said with a smirk.

"Yea, I'm good. Mrs. Beale got the flowers & wine I sent she looks very happy." Beca turned the phone towards her cousin showing her the snaps.

"She is cute Bec."

"Cute? She's gorgeous! Those blue eyes take your breath away, and she always has those dimples when she smiles, her hair always looks perfect even when she first wakes up…"

Beca hadn't realized that she was babbling to she looked over at Jane who was finishing her water smiling. "You've gotta bad little one, it couldn't be more obvious! Go take a shower; we aren't done with this conversation."

 **Down in Florida…**

The day seemed like it was speeding by. The flowers had come and were amazing, Beca really had outdone herself, Chloe had sent a thank you Snap but Beca hadn't seen it yet. Christmas Eve lunch was perfect…as always. Chloe's brothers were helping her mom get everything picked up as she and her dad were heading out to the game. She was so excited: they had the game, then come home and relax a bit before mass and it would finally be Christmas!

As they pulled up to the arena Chloe got out her phone again and started snapping. By the time the puck dropped she had 2 collages and a dozen videos to send to Beca.

"These are great seats Chlo-Bear; please thank Beca again for me. I've never sat this close for a hockey game before. I know your brothers are upset, but I'm glad we get some time to spend together. Just me and my baby girl."

"I'm glad too Daddy, Beca was very proud of herself for finding the "perfect gift" as she threw air quotes. She really wanted something that you would enjoy, I'm glad you like it. Now let's hope for a win"

"She seems like a very special gal Chlo-Bear, don't let her get away. Let's G Bolts!" Her father yelled as the game started.

 _Had she heard him correctly? Did he really tell her not to let Beca "get away"? Did he really think they were together?_ Not that she cared if he did, and not that it would bother her, it was just a very unexpected statement, especially coming from her dad. She and her mom would talk about anything & everything; she was more reserved when it came to the personal aspects of her life she talked about with her father. She was gonna let it go and enjoy the game. Take a big sip from her beer, she was gonna focus on hockey.

 **Later that Evening…**

"Bec, do you have everything you need loaded in the car to take to Ma's? I tossed your overnight bag; I have a case of beer, our toiletry bags, chicken wing dip, chips, & veggies. I think all I gotta grab is the bag of gifts. There anything else you need?"

"I just wanna grab my phone charger and the bag of gifts I have in my room, other than that, I think I'm good."

Beca held her phone in her hand, this was the first time she had really picked it up all day that had been running around like crazy after their chat. She felt much better after talking to Jane, she always knew how to put things in perspective for her younger cousin, and Beca was thankful to have such a great relationship with Jane. Looking down at her phone she noticed she had notifications. Of course a huge smile came across her face when she found a snap from Chloe. There was Momma Beale holding the centerpiece and wine with a smile, one of the table setting with the flowers, Chloe & her dad in their Lightening gear, a pic of the ice at the game, Chloe's converse clad feet on the seatback in front of her looking onto the ice, the scoreboard at the end of the game, and finally a picture of her favorite read head standing all cute in front of the Christmas tree in her parents' home. She quickly hit reply and took a pic of her reflection in a red Christmas ornament. Then a selfie with a smirk and a Merry Christmas! Beca sent them both, grabbed her things and headed for the door. She didn't realize that Jane was watching her. She knew how badly her cousin was in the love with her best friend. Now to find out how Chloe felt and try to get them to figure this out in the few days they would be together in Boston.

"You ready Squirt?"

"Yup, I'm good. Merry Christmas Eve!" Beca said as she bopped out the door. She was excited for tomorrow, but even more so she was ready for Chloe to be in Boston. Less than 48 hours!


	16. Chapter 16

Took me long enough to get here… I hope you all have been enjoying. Thank you again for the feedback. It is appreciated. I'm trying to get into a groove, the being my first fan fic, I hope it's ok. I do not own anything from Pitch Perfect or Rizzoli and Isles, just having fun writing a story, all mistakes are mine.

"You ready Squirt?"

"Yup, I'm good. Merry Christmas Eve!" Beca said as she bopped out the door. She was excited for tomorrow, but even more so she was ready for Chloe to be in Boston. Less than 48 hours!

 **After Mass…**

"Jaaaaaaannnnnne...how much more do you need to wrap. Jeez…didn't you wrap ANYTHING before tonight? I had pretty much everything done before I got here…come on…" Beca whined. She was tired, she was full (again after two helping of Italian sausage w/peppers & onions) and she wanted to go to bed so she could enjoy Christmas morning. She wasn't sure what time Tommy & TJ would be over but she wanted to be sure everything was perfect. She was also hoping to get a second to talk to Chloe on Christmas morning if she could.

"Come on kid, I only have a few more things left. You wanna do the stockings? Ma did ours, so we just gotta do hers and I have stuff for Joe Friday & Bass."

"Oh my God, you are such a dork. You are making a stocking for your dog? And who the hell is Bass?"

"It's my coworkers turtle…well, tortoise, whatever the hell it is…shut up. The one that is letting Ma use the guest house. I figured it was the least I could do. She loves that damn thing. Anyway, you wanna wrap or are you gonna do the last 3 stockings?"

"Ug, gimme the crap for the stockings. I already put a few things in Ma's; I didn't realize I was supposed to buy shit for pets."

Beca took the bags of stocking stuffers, tried to channel Chloe and make them look as "cute" as she could before she grabbed one more beer. A Christmas Story was playing on the TV as she sat and watched Jane finish up. Jane was sitting on the floor with her tongue sticking out trying to get ribbon & bows on the last few gifts. She was concentrating very hard to make them look perfect. Beca smiled as she watched her cousin. "Hey Jane?"

"Yea Squirt?"

"Thanks again for…ya know, all this and for trying to help me with the whole Chloe thing. Ya know I appreciate it right?"

Putting on the bow, Jane looked up from the package with a smile, "anytime Kid, you know that." As Jane finished the last package she came to sit next to her cousin on the couch. She took the beer from Beca and took a drink. "Ya know Bec, I'm really glad you are here. I'm glad we get to catch up and hang out. I miss ya Squirt."

"I miss you too! I'm so glad I could be here with you and Ma for Christmas, and New Year's. And um, thanks for letting Chloe come up too; hopefully things will work out with us."

"Well, she will be here before you know it and we will figure this out." Jane finished Beca's beer. "Ok Kid, we should probably get some sleep, you and I are sharing the spare room so let's head up. Ma already put your mini-fan beside your bed. I'm just gonna put the last of this stuff away and I will be right there." Beca head upstairs, meanwhile Jane picked up here phone to send a text.

 _ME: I wanted to be the first to wish you a Merry Christmas my friend. Come on over whenever you are done spending time with Hope. Thank you again for all you have done for my Ma. Merry Christmas Maur._

She plugged in her phone and head upstairs to meet Beca. She didn't know that Bec had just sent a similar message to Chloe. If only the Rizzoli/Mitchell girls knew how bad they had it for the Isles/Beale girls.

 **Christmas Day**

Angela cracked the door open to see Jane comfortably sprawled out on her bed with the covers everywhere, her Red Sox pillow tucked under her head. Beca was in the other twin bed, curled up into a ball with the fan blasting on her face. She was clutching a cute little stuffed red panda (aka. Lil Red) that Chloe had given her for her birthday (after she found out her obsession with red pandas). She decided to let them sleep while she made coffee & cinnamon rolls for brunch, she had a feeling they had stayed up all night finishing up. As she finished up in the kitchen, Frankie & Nina walked through the door followed by Tommy & TJ.

"Merry Christmas Ma" they collectively yelled. "Where's Janie & Bec?" Frankie asked.

"I let them sleep they stayed up late trying to make things perfect for today. I'll go get them…better yet, TJ…can you go upstairs and wake up Aunt Janie & Beca for us?"

A big smile came over the child's face, usually he was told not to wake up his aunt if she was asleep at Nona's house. He nodded frantically and want thumping up the stairs to so as he was told.

"They will be down in no time" Angela said with a wink.

Down In Florida, Chloe had already gotten home from a run, showered, made breakfast for her family, and they were getting ready to open gifts together. She was so excited for today, she loved giving her friends and family gifts, she always took her time to find something special for each individual. She picked up her phone, she hadn't' heard from Beca at all yet. Opening her messages she quickly sent a note.

 _TO: Beca F-in Mitchell: Wishing you and your family a very Merry Christmas! I hope Santa brought you everything you wanted. You can open my gift when I get up to Boston tomorrow. Have a great day my friend. I'll send you my flight info tonight when before I go to bed. Love you! Chlo_

As Chloe plopped down on the floor in front of the fire place her phone chimed.

 _TO: Chloe: I'm never having kids, I just got pounced on by a 4 year old. LOL. Merry Christmas Red! Give Momma & Papa Beale my love; I hope you guys have a great day together. I have your gift here too, so you can open it when you get here. Just let me know when to pick you up tomorrow. Jane isn't working so she said she would come with me and then we can go grab something to eat. Have fun with the fam, I'll give ya a call later tonight. Luv ya too Chlo! _

Christmas day for both the Beale and the Rizzoli's went without a hitch. Everyone was please at the presents they received and loved what they had given the others. The highlight for Jane was her gift from Beca…

"NO WAY…how did you possible afford this? I mean, it's awesome but Bec, you didn't have to do all this."

Inside the box was a custom #25 Boston Red Sox jersey with Rizzoli on the back, along with 4 tickets to see the Sox, and it included going to batting practice before the game, and getting a tour of the stadium. Jane was ecstatic.

"I pulled some strings with the Old Man _,_ Korsak really does have a hook up for any sporting event" she said with a huge smile. I went with #25 since it's the end of your badge number, hope that's ok? I figure I'll come up and go to the game with Chloe if that's ok, and you can bring whoever you want; Chloe has never seen a game at Fenway."

"Aww man Bec, this is awesome, thanks Squirt!" Jane set the box down and gave Beca a huge hug. "This is awesome Kid! And of course you and Chloe can come, I'd love that. Hey, open the gift from me…well it's actually from me & Frankie."

Beca tore the paper off the box, her mouth dropped open and her eyes got bag as she pealed the tissue paper off the contents.

"Oh my God, holy shit, you did not?!"

"Beca, language. Goodness, its Christmas" Angela reprimanded.

Jane and Frankie smiled at each other each sharing a huge smile on their face. Beca carefully lifted out the new mixing board, new laptop, bag, & red BEATS headphones.

"Aww man guys, this is nuts, I can't take this, it was a fortune, I know it, why do you think I haven't replaced my equipment in so long?"

"Don't worry about Kid, we've been setting aside a little at a time, you can't become some fancy shmancy record producer with the old stuff you've got." Jane said.

"Yea" Frankie added in, "You wanna look the part before you even have the job. And don't worry; now that I'm finally a detective I'm making better money, we wanted to do something special."

Beca was trying to hold back the tear that was forming in her eye. "You really didn't have to, I mean, this is…wow…I don't even know what to say." She gently put everything down and engulfed Frankie, "Thanks man, I owe ya."

"Well, next year I will take the Sox tickets instead of Jane ok?" He winked as he let her go.

"You got it."

Looking over at Jane who was still smiling from her reaction to the gift, "Jane, you are amazing, what would I ever do without you?"

Jane picked up Beca and spun her around in a hug. "You'd be lost without me Kid, how would you see over the rest of the world when you only go up to their chests?"

"You big jerk…put me down. Never mind, Frankie, you can have her tickets, she's being mean."

"Mom…really? You and Daddy didn't need to do this. Wow." Chloe was crying, full on crying. Her parents had given her a blank check with a note that simply said, " _Follow your dreams wherever they may take you" This is to cover the cost of moving after Barden or vet school if that is what you chose to do next. Whatever it is, we don't want money to hold you back. We love you. Mom & Dad_

Chloe had huge tears in her eyes. For once, she was almost speechless. She knew this year she would finally graduate but really hadn't figured out what to do next. She knew Beca had her heart set on going to LA and had entertained the thought of going out there or at least out to the west coast to be closer to her BFF. She still had time to think about it. She had so many options knowing that cost would not be an issue.

 _TO: Beca F-in Mitchell: Hey girl. Wanted to let you know my flight gets in tomorrow at 1:35pm, American Airlines 1594 direct from Tampa. I'm checking bags so I'll have to grab them. I can't wait to see you! Hope Christmas was amazing! When are we shopping again? I've gotta figure out what we are wearing to this party, were gonna look hot! I'll see you tomorrow Bec! *yay*_

Beca smiled at the message, she couldn't wait to see Chloe either. She quickly responded…

 _TO: Chloe: Christmas was great! Hope yours was too. Jane and I will be there to pick you up at 1:35pm, thought we could head to the Boston Beer Work to have a quick bite to eat, then we can take you to your cousins or just drop your stuff off then go site seeing? Whatever you want to do. Ma is planning on making dinner tonight, Jane's coworker is coming to dinner too so we can meet her and see what's going on between them. LOL My cousin thinks she the hot shot detective but you and I are going solve this one. If anything changes with your flight just let me know. I'll see ya soon Red. PS. Don't wear any of that Sabres crap on your way up here; I don't want you to get your ass kicked in the airport by yourself. Have a safe trip Chlo, see you tomorrow!_


	17. Chapter 17

Finally...Bechloe in Boston…All mistakes are mine. I do not own any rights from Pitch Perfect or Rizzoli & Isles. Enjoy…

Beca smiled at the message, she couldn't wait to see Chloe either. She quickly responded…

 _TO: Chloe: Christmas was great! Hope yours was too. Jane and I will be there to pick you up at 1:35pm, thought we could head to the Boston Beer Work to have a quick bite to eat, then we can take you to your cousins or just drop your stuff off then go site seeing? Whatever you want to do. Ma is planning on making dinner tonight, Jane's coworker is coming to dinner too so we can meet her and see what's going on between them. LOL My cousin thinks she the hot shot detective but you and I are going solve this one. If anything changes with your flight just let me know. I'll see ya soon Red. PS. Don't wear any of that Sabres crap on your way up here; I don't want you to get your ass kicked in the airport by yourself. Have a safe trip Chlo, see you tomorrow!_

"Come on Squirt…we've gotta head out soon or we are gonna get stuck in traffic."

"I just gotta grab Chloe's coat, she's always cold and she's coming from FL…I'm sure she didn't dress warm enough."

Beca came bouncing into the living room with Chloe's coat in hand. She didn't tell Jane that she also wanted to touch up makeup and check her hair one more time before they headed out. "Alright, I'm ready…let's get going."

They headed out of the apartment and down to Jane's unmarked car. "We can take this in case we need the lights or siren" Jane said with a smile. As they got into the car, Beca sighed, why was she so nervous? It's just Chloe.

"This isn't really a big deal, I shouldn't be this nervous should I? I mean, Chloe has been a part of my life for the last 3 and half years." Beca asked as she started flipping through the radio stations.

"Bec, settle down, everything will be fine. We will pick her up from the airport grab a bite to eat, and she can come hang out at the apartment, or we can drop her off at her cousin's house, whatever she wants. This will be fine. It's just Chloe, this is the girl you have done nothing but talk about since you started at Barden. You're ok, I promise. Play it cool, I will assess the situation when she gets here and we will figure it out from there? Lock it up will ya? You're starting to make me jittery…and quit flipping radio…jeez...you're a DJ…really?"

Beca smirked, she knew Jane was right. She could do this, it was just Chloe. Her Chloe, that made her stomach flip and her heart flutter and she was coming to Boston to pretend to be her girlfriend for her father's big New Year's party. And she wanted her to be her girlfriend. Ok, she was done thinking. Find a radio station to calm herself or she was gonna freak out before they even picked the red head up. Beca closed her eyes and leaned her head against the window as she listened to the lyrics of Bruno Mars Just the way you are come over the radio. It was the perfect song, it was Chloe's song, she had sung it so perfectly in the pool freshman year. She almost drifted off when she felt the car stop. Opening her eyes and looking at Jane, she put the car in park.

"We're here Squirt, you ready?" Jane asked with genuine concern. Beca put up her aviators onto the top of her head for a second.

"I'm ready…I think…well, as much as I'll ever be…thanks Jane, I mean…for all this" she said as she put her glasses back down over her eyes.

"Of course Bec, anytime, you know that. Let's go get the girl" Jane said with a wink.

As they walked through the concourse to the arriving flights, Beca's stomach was flipping in circles. They were getting closer to incoming flights. Beca looked at her phone; Chloe had sent her a message to meet her at baggage claim. Jane and Beca headed towards the claim area, it was packed with people waiting around the moving conveyer belt. Beca scanned the swarm of people searching for Chloe, and then she spotted beautiful red hair out of the corner of her eye. She turned to see Chloe trying desperately to pull her enormous suitcase off the belt.

"Jane, right there" Beca said pointing in Chloe's direction. "We gotta grab that for her, there's no way in hell she can lift it."

Jane looked in the direction Beca was pointing and saw the res head clutching the handle and trying to pull the luggage from the belt without hitting anyone near her, she was definitely struggling. "Jesus Christ, what did she pack for a month or is she moving here?" Jane asked sarcastically.

"She almost always over packs, she likes to be prepared and have options" Beca rolled her eyes as she used air quotes.

"Well, looks like she's got everything she needs, let's go." Jane headed in Chloe's direction with Beca right behind. Jane reached out her hand to grab the giant suitcase, "need a hand?"

Chloe looked up slightly perplexed, "I almost got it…just can't seem to get the wheels…"

Beca peeked out from behind Jane, "look Red, you're gonna throw your back out and then what am I gonna do with you?"

"Beca!" Chloe let go of the suitcase to give Beca a hug giving Jane a chance to pull the luggage from the belt and set it on the floor.

"Hi Chlo, how was your flight? Chloe, this is Jane, Jane, Chloe" Beca said with the read head still clinging to her neck. Jane looked up from the suitcase, as Chloe finally let go of the brunette.

"So you must be the badass detective that Bec talks about? I've heard such nice things about you."

"The Kid actually talks about me? I'm guessing nothing she said is true, it's nice to finally meet you Chloe" Jane said as she reached out for a handshake, I've heard nothing but good things about you from this munchkin."

"Alright, that's enough. Chlo, I'm glad you are here in one piece; it looks like you brought everything you own with you. What the hell? Can you even this this thing?"

"Well, I didn't know if I was gonna make it back home before we had to head back to Barden so I brought everything with me just in case." Chloe had her million dollar smile and her eyes sparked like giant sapphires. Jane could see the way her cousin was staring at her beautiful friend. Chloe quickly linked her arm in Beca's as they turned toward the exit.

"Don't listen to her Chloe, I get it. I'll lug this thing to the car for ya. We have my unmarked, I hope you don't mind, it'll fit in the trunk but one of you kids will be sitting in the back. Please tell me neither of you has been in the back of a squad car?!" Jane joked.

"Squad car? Nope never had to ride in one!" Chloe said with a smile. She leaned in close so only Beca could hear her; "We won't tell her about your freshman year or your affiliation with handcuffs" she giggled and winked at the brunette whose face was now many shades of red. Quickly she responded, "First of all, freshman year was totally Fat Amy's fault, and if you say ONE word about the cuffs I swear to God I will have you arrested for having sex and driving."

"What are you two mumbling about?" Jane asked looking back at the two college students.

A simultaneous, "nothing" came from the girls.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiight, I don't believe that for a second but I think I'm gonna let it go this time."

"Good idea Jane" Beca said as she glared at Chloe who was attempting to hide her laughter. They got to the car and Jane tossed the oversized suitcase into the trunk and opened the doors to the vehicle.

"I'll sit in the back Chlo, I didn't think about this part when we decided to grab Jane's car this morning."

"You sure? I really don't mind" Chloe said sweetly.

"Both you kids can sit back there if you want, doesn't bother me, just gonna look funny when we pull up to a restaurant and I let two 'criminals' out of the back"

"Yea, good point, I got it Chloe. This way you can bug Jane when you flip the stations rather than me"

"Oh God, you too? What the hell is with you kids, can't you just find something and leave it on?"

"Don't worry, I'm not as bad as Beca, she just gets nuts bc she can't find anything as good as what she can create."

Beca rolled her eyes as they all got into the car.

"Alrighty bitches, can we go get something to eat, I'm starving."

"You're always starving" Jane and Chloe said at the same time. They looked at each other sand smiled from the front seat.

"I hate you…I hate both of you actually." A small voice came from the back of the car. I'll go get food by myself. Chloe you can just hang out with Jane all day, that's fine.

"Oh, stop pouting back there. Chloe, what kind of food are you up for? There are some good places to grab a bite up here near the airport."

"I'm up for whatever; it sounded like Beca had a place in mind…what was the name of it again Bec the Brew Work?"

"Beer Works, you were close. They have a nice lunch portion so I thought it would be a good start since Ma is cooking tonight."

"Boston Beer Works it is kids, buckle up." Jane said and she left the parking garage into the streets of the city.

The restaurant wasn't far, and there were very few people inside so they were able to take a corner booth to sit in. Glancing at the menu, Chloe was trying to decide what to get. "So, what's the best thing to order here?"

"Well, since we knew Ma was cooking tonight we didn't want to fill you up, I figured you would like the salad + ½ a sandwich option. I'm gonna get the BBQ stake tips. What about you Jane?"

"Well, not all of us can eat like you Bec, I was planning on the soup + ½ sandwich so I can still eat tonight. Chlo, did she warn you that Ma cooks? And she'll cook a TON of food that she will want you to eat. Just a heads up."

Chloe could feel herself getting anxious but tried her best to keep a smile on her face. "Well, if that's the case I think the salad and sandwich sounds like a good choice. Don't want to upset Mrs. Rizzoli."

They ordered their food which quickly arrived along with their drinks. Beca had chosen her favorite Fenway Pale Ale, Chloe decided to try a Paradise cider while Jane just grabbed a Coke since she was driving her work vehicle.

"A toast" Chloe announced raising her pint in the air. "To an amazing adventure in Boston with my favorite person and her amazing family. Let the fun begin. Cheers"

"Salute" Jane and Beca both tipped up their drinks and set them down on the table. Chloe watched as she noticed how similar the cousins were: they had a similar build, other than the fact that jane was 6' taller, both drinking & eating with their left hands, Chloe assumed Jane was a south paw too, and she had seen it just once, they both had that cute smirk that drove her wild. Not that she had a thing for Jane, but she wondered if maybe her cousin would be interested in the detective.

After taking a bite Chloe set her folk down, "So Jane, Beca says you are the youngest and only woman to be a detective? I think that's awesome, you must love your job?"

"Thank you. I like being able to help the people of Boston, and especially the victims and their families. I always knew I wanted to be a cop, becoming a detective, and the only Boston Detective was a dream of mine. I'd like to think that it will hopefully open doors for other young women who have the same dream."

Chloe started at Jane. Jane looked back with a mouth full of her sandwich, "Wha?"

Chloe had that look, the one Beca knew that look, the same smile and glimmer in her eyes that she had when she finished her Cups audition. "That was beautiful. Before getting here I never would have guessed how similar you and Beca were."

"How so?"

"For starters you both have this badass exterior but deep down are incredibly sweet and caring" both cousins rolled their eyes at this comment. "You have similar mannerism that I don't think you even see, and you have similar features, bone structure, and if I had to guess, Jane, you are not much for hugging or cuddling just like Beca."

"You sure got that one right Red, she lets me and Ma hug her but she's not a cuddly person." Beca said while finishing her drink "and we both ARE bad-asses inside and out, let's not get that part confused."

It was Chloe's turn to roll her eyes, "whatever you say Mitchell".

Jane quickly broke into the conversation, "So Chloe, what are your plans after Barden?"

"Well, I have been applying to vet schools all over the country, I think that's what I want to do but I'm still not totally decided. My options are pretty open. Thankfully my parents are ok with whatever it is I decide to do next."

"That's great! Even if you don't have things totally figured out you can still have a plan. Any boyfriend at Barden helping sway your decision because you never base decisions on some guy?" "Owwww"

Beca kicked Jane in the shin and sent her a glare that would turn most to stone. Jane shot back a look before Chloe answered, "Nope, there's no guy affecting my decision." Jane was trying her best to read the red heads body language, it seemed as though the answer was more uncertain than anything. She wanted to ask more questions but the throbbing in her leg made her think that perhaps when they were at her apartment or Ma's house would be better, she wouldn't get clobbered again, she knew that little shit left a mark on her shin. "How are things with the Bella's going? From what Bec said you guys are headed to a big competition after graduation? That should be a great trip?"

"I'm trying not to worry about the worlds until we get back. I've stressed out way too much and felt like I was losing the girls in the process. Going on retreat and getting back to where we belong was a big help. Beca and Legacy have worked really hard on a song we are planning on integrating into the set. It's gonna be aca-awesome! You should take a trip to see us, I think my cousin is going to, she loves to travel."

"Keep me posted on dates, I'm coming down for graduation but I have plenty of time off banked, I could probably take some time. Who knows maybe I'll even get Ma to come with me? Bec, we always said we wanted to get her to Italy…maybe we can go when you're done."

"That'd be cool. Can we get through Christmas and New Year's first? I just wanna enjoy this break now that Chloe is not so super stressed about it. No offence Chlo."

"None taken, I get it."

The three women had finished their meals, ok, well, Chloe's sandwich was broken into pieces and pushed all over her pate but she had eaten her salad. "Where to next kids?" Jane asked as she grabbed the bill from the table. Both younger girls tried to protest.

"Really Jane, I can pay for Chloe and me"

"I brought money for the trip, it's really not necessary."

Jane wasn't going to budge "look, you gals are still in college, you have other things you would like to spend your money on I'm sure, let me get this, you guys will have other things to purchase ok? This one is on me, no buts."

"Fine" Beca almost pouted.

"Thank you very much Jane that was very sweet of you. I'm just going to run to the bathroom before we leave." She got up from the table and headed to the back of the restaurant towards the ladies room.

"What the fuck? Do you have a boyfriend? What the hell was that Jane?" Beca scolded her cousin.

"Let me do my job, I wanted to read her body language. She seemed to be holding something back. I do this for a living will you trust me? And for the record, you kick me again in the shin and I swear to God I will kick your ass…you got it? Don't act like a child just because you are the size of one?"

"Fine, but don't ask questions like that again please, at least not while I'm sitting here sober."

"Alright, you've got a deal."

Chloe returned to the table. "You girls ready to go? Chloe, did you want to drop your stuff off at your cousins then come hangout back at Jane's place til we go to Ma's for dinner?"

"Sure, that would be great. My cousin is working today her vacation time starts tomorrow so we can have time together. She said she left me a key under a large potted plant near the door." Jane cringed at that, Maura always left a key out for people, Jane couldn't stand the thought of house doors being so easily accessible.

"She said she is hoping to get home in time to have dinner with me, do you think your mom would mind if she tags along Jane?"

"No, that would be fine, Ma won't care, I'm sure she made enough to feed a small army. Let's go get your stuff dropped off and then we can head to my place and watch the Bruins game before dinner, I hear you are a hockey fan right?"

"That would be great, yes, I'm actually a Sabres fan, much to your cousin's disproval but yes, I love hockey. How close are we to your mom's house? My cousin lives in Beacon Hill, we can always drop it off on the way to your apartment or to or from your mom's whatever is easiest, I don't know the layout of Boston very well, I'm sorry."

"Oh gosh, don't be sorry, why don't we take it on the way to Ma's, she lives in Beacon Hill now too."

"That's perfect, this way we can see if Maura is home to come to dinner with us."

Jane stopped dead, had Chloe just said her cousin's name was Maura and she lived in Beacon Hill? What were the odds there were too Maura's living in Beacon Hill. "Chloe, did you just say your cousin's name is Maura? She isn't' by chance the new Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts is she?"

"I've been so focused on the Bella's and school I really don't know what she's doing. I know she works for the state and she's a doctor, she just moved up here about 8 months ago."

Jane starred at Chloe, she was starting to see the resemblance, the stunning eyes, great cheek bones, she was very certain.

"Your cousin is Maura…Maura Isles?"

"Yes, you know her?"

"Yea Chlo, I work with her, she is the new ME for the Commonwealth, Ma is renting out her guest house."

Chloe's eyes got very big, so this was the gorgeous brunette that her cousin had been talking about all those months. She was slowly putting the pieces together. "Wow, what are the odds? I'm sure Maura will be happy to come to dinner is she gets home in time. This will be so much fun since you guys all know each other." Chloe grinned, she couldn't' wait to see Maura's face when she figured it out. As they got in the car, Chloe opened her phone to send her cousin a text.

 _TO: Big Sister M: Hiya lady. I wanted you to know that I landed safely in Boston and had lunch with Beca and her cousin. We are going to hang out a little bit before we hear over to Beca's aunts house for dinner. You are going to make it aren't you?_

She had warned Maura to keep her phone on so they could be in contact so she hoped it wouldn't take long to reply. Three minutes later her phone buzzed.

 _TO: Chloe Beale: Yes baby girl, I have finished almost everything I wanted to accomplish, what time are we eating? Are you positive I won't be intruding? I don't wish to be in the way._

Chloe smiled as said read the text and quickly replied.

 _TO: Big Sister M: You will not be in the way at all! We are eating at 530-6pm. We are excited for you to be there._

Maura was happy to know that she wasn't intruding and replied again

 _TO: Chloe Beale: Please send me the address when you have a moment. I look forward to seeing you tonight. I love you!_

She had to wait only a minute when the color drained from her face.

 _TO: Big Sister M: Just go home, Beca's cousin is Detective Jane Rizzoli, we are eating dinner in our guest house._

"Holy Shit" were the only words Maura managed to utter.


	18. Chapter 18

Here we go with another chapter. Still going ok? Still continue? I do not own anything from Pitch Perfect or Rizzoli & Isles. All mistakes are mine Enjoy!

 _TO: Big Sister M: Just go home, Beca's cousin is Detective Jane Rizzoli, we are eating dinner in your guest house._

"Holy Shit" were the only words Maura managed to utter.

Maura set her phone down on her desk as she sat down. She was trying to wrap her head around the fact that she was in love with her best friend, and her cousin was in love with her best friend's cousin? What were the odds all of them would be together like this? How had she not figured it out before? Jane had told her that her cousin went to Barden but in a school of 12,278 students there was a statistically low chance that the two girls knew each other, especially since Chloe would have been a first year senior when Beca was a freshman. At this point, statistics didn't matter. Her Chloe was head over heels for Jane's cousin Beca and she knew it. She also knew she would be spending even more time with Jane now that their cousins had their time in Boston already planned out. While she was happy about getting to spend even more time with the detective, she was nervous to be a "double date" situation with her cousin since neither of them was actually dating the brunettes. She took a moment to close her eyes and breath, focusing on clearing her mind, she tried for a few minutes but the leggy brunette detective just kept coming to the for front. She gave up, she knew the only thing she could do was face the situation head on and hope no one asked her something that would make her break out into hives. Closing her computer, she picked up her Dolce & Gabbana bag, grabbed her Burberry coat, and headed toward the elevator. She would stop at the store on her way home with a nice bottle of wine and Jane's favorite beer, take a shower, change her clothing again and get ready for dinner at Angela's house. She was very excited to see Chloe, and to spend time with her "family", she just had to push past the nervousness that was sitting in her stomach.

Back on the other side of town the girls were settling in at Jane's house to watch the hockey game. Beca plopped down on the couch with her feet out, Chloe on the other end with their feet tangled in the middle. Jane ran to the kitchen. "Anybody want a drink? Chloe I have beer, water, milk, diet Coke, whiskey, or wine. Any of those sound appealing?"

"I'll take a blue light please" Beca quickly responded.

"May I have a diet Coke please?"

"Sure thing" Jane replied to Chloe.

"Chlo, you really don't need to be so polite. Jane isn't going to holler at you" Beca chuckled at her friend.

"Give her a break munchkin; at least someone around here has manners."

Jane handed Chloe her drink and gave Beca her beer and found a spot in her recliner with a beer in hand and kicked her feet up. She grabbed the remote and turned on the game.

"Jane, I should warn you, Chloe yells at the TV almost more than you do." Chloe pretended to looked shocked then smiled; "you say that like it's a bad thing" she smiled.

"It's all good Chloe, I don't know how anyone can watch a game and not say a word, just doesn't seem right."

"Thank you" she smiled at Jane then winked at Beca, "at least someone here will appreciate my enthusiasm she said setting her free hand onto Beca's leg."

"Chlo, there is a difference between enthusiasm and you being nuts."

"Shut up, you love it!"

"It's a good thing you're cute"

Jane sat by watching the exchange, she could see how relaxed her cousin was with the red head, and how she gleamed at her friend whenever they talked. While she watched Chloe her body language suggested the same kind of feeling but she as any good detective, she didn't want to jump to conclusions based off of a few hours of observation. She picked up her phone and sent a message to Maura.

 _ME: So, you never told me that Chloe was your cousin and my cousin's best friend. She's really sweet. I can see now the resemblance of you too. She's no Google mouth. LOL. But I like this kid._ _Hope you had a good day at work. We will see you at dinner? What do you guys have planned for your days off? We gonna hang out while the kids go sight-seeing? Sounds like they have an entire itinerary lined up for the week. We can talk more at dinner. See you soon. J_

"Come on ref, that was a cross check, I could see it from here."

Jane was snapped back into reality by Chloe's sudden outburst at the TV. She smiled, that was certainly something that she and Maura did not share. On top of the fact that Maura was not into your everyday sports, she wasn't one to yell or "outburst" in to something she had no control over. Jane caught Beca's eyes, smiled, and mouthed, " _I like her_ " before turning her attention back to the screen. They would be heading to Ma's soon, but she was going to enjoy the game with the girls before they headed out.

"Penalty shots…I can't believe it came down to penalty shots…never should have happened."

"Well, they missed so many calls, I'd be ashamed to be the ref at this point, and they didn't help the Bruins. You guys better hope to get some home cooking against my Sabres or it's gonna be a closer game than it should be."

"I will be seriously pissed if they shit the bed against the Sabres…offence Chloe."

"None taken, they haven't played well for the last…2 years" she said with a laugh.

"Ok ladies, when you are done we should really head over to Ma's. Chlo, do you mind driving my car since Jane and I both had a couple beers? I mean, I know you drive like an ass but it's better than driving under the influence." Beca stuck her hand out dangling the keys in front of Chloe,

"Wow, so I drive like an ass but you are going to trust me to drive your car? I don't know if I should be insulted or flattered. But yes, I will drive so you gals don't have to worry about it. I just need someone to give me directions I have no clue where I am going."

Jane looked up from putting her jacket on. "I'll ride shot gun and get ya there Cho, no worries."

"It's my car, I get shot gun glamazon"

"I have longer legs; you really want me to cramp up in the back of that thing?"

"It's still my car, come on?!"

"Fine…Rock, Paper, and Scissors for it."

"Ug, fine, this is bull shit; it's my frickin car Jane."

"Let's go…1…2…3…shoot!"

"Ha, I still got ya, in the back you go Kid sorry bout your luck!"

"Bullshit, fucking bullshit. Jane, I hate you!"

"I love you too Kid!"

"Ummm…do you guys settle everything with Rock, Paper, and Scissors?"

A collective "yes" followed. Chloe contained her giggle, "well, ok then…dually noted. Either way I'm driving, are we ready? Do we need to take anything? Should I go grab flowers as a thank you for dinner?" I want to make a good impression."

"Chloe, you will be fine. Ma will love you just the way you are!" Beca reassured as Chloe glanced in the rearview mirror. Her blue eyes were glowing and Beca could see her smile at the remark.

"She's right my mother will adore you, especially when she finds out you and Maura are related. She already considers her 'the doctor of the family', you 'll be fine"

"I'm still used to showing up at someone's house with something in my hand…ooooh, wait" Chloe said as she came to a sudden stop. There was an Italian pastry shop on the corner that caught her eye. I'm just gonna grab a dessert and we can go. Before either brunette could protest Chloe had pulled over to the curb and hopped out of the running car. Jane turned to talk to Beca.

"Well, that was unexpected. Man she's quick." She smiled at her cousin.

"Yea, when she gets something in her head there is no stopping her, it's better to just let her go. So what do you think of her?"

"She's sweet really does remind me of Maura the more I sit and watch her. You two definitely have something going even if you two haven't figured it out yet. I think it's only a matter of time. You could still just tell her how you feel. She may be one of the sweetest people I've even met, even if she doesn't feel the same, which I don't think is the case, she wouldn't make it awkward or uncomfortable. You guys are way too close for that."

"She is pretty amazing!" Beca looked like she was starting to day dream. "I know I should tell her I just don't want to lose the closeness that we have. I've never really had a great friend like her, that wasn't family. I would hate to have things change between us. We are so perfect together, I love spending time with her, if that changed I'd be…"

"Whipped…you are totally whipped. Wow. We gotta get this figured out, and get you two together."

Just as Jane finished the sentence Chloe came bounding to the car with a large box. Opening the door she handed the box to Jane and sat down. "So what did I miss?"

"Nothing, just talking about the break, nothing big." Beca said nonchalant. Jane glanced down at the box, "So what do we have here?"

"Well, I wasn't sure what you guys would like best so I went with an assortment. There are cannolis, pizzelles, and meatball cookies, I hope that's enough."

"That sounds perfect, really Chlo, Ma would have been happy just meeting you."

"Well, this way if I say something stupid maybe I can sweeten her up." Chloe wrinkled her nose and smiled before pulling away. It only took a short time to get to Maura's home and Angela's guest house. Jane grabbed Chloe's suitcase from the car and dragged it to the house. She was going to use her key to open the door to Maura's but Angela flung open her own door to great her family too quickly.

"My girls…so glad you could make it. You must be Chloe." Angela engulfed Chloe in a hug and swung her side. As she released Chloe she took a step back holding onto her hands. "Why are you are adorable!"

"Thank you Mrs. Rizzoli."

"Oh please, just call me Angela, or Ma, Mrs. Rizzoli is my mother in law and I couldn't stand that woman…God rest her soul."

Chloe chuckled, "ok Angela, it's so nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you and your family, I feel like I've known you for years. Here, these are for you, I'm sorry they aren't homemade but I thought we could have them for dessert."

"Oh my, sweetheart, you didn't have to do that, all you needed to bring was that pretty face of yours and an appetite. Beca said you aren't a fan of fried food but that you like chicken so I went with a Tuscan Chicken skillet, I hope you like it. I've never made it before but it smells great."

"I'm sure it will be wonderful, thank you again for having me for dinner, I really appreciate it."

"Anytime my sweet girl, any friend of my girls is welcome at the Rizzoli house anytime! Come in sweetheart; let me take your coat. Jane, why do you have a suitcase? Do you want to bring it in?"

"No Ma, that's ok, it's actually Chloe's"

"Turns out Chloe is Maura's cousin" Beca added in. "She's gonna stay with her while we are all in Boston"

Chloe blushed and looked down at her feet.

"That's fantastic. We will be neighbors for the week." Angela had a huge smile on her face; Chloe couldn't help but smile back. This family was so welcoming and so charming; it made her love Beca even more. "Janie, go move her suitcase into Maura's, I can get you my key."

"It's ok Ma, I got it". Jane opened the door and pushed the suitcase just inside the entrance way. Turning around and shutting the door, Maura pulled up in her grey Mercedes. She exited the car in her tight black pencil skirt she could see her favorite blue shirt peeking out from under her coat. Jane couldn't help but stare at how amazing her co-worker looked.

"Good evening everyone, I'm sorry to be running late, although it appears as though I may not be late after all. Chloe my dear, how are you? How was your trip? How I have missed you my beautiful girl."

Chloe ran towards her cousin and gave her a hug. "I missed you too Maura, thank you for having me."

"Anytime darling, please, let's get inside, I'm sure your body hasn't had the time to adjust to the temperature change from Tampa to Boston, I would hate for you to get sick."

"That's a great idea" Angela chimed in. "Dinner is almost ready, Jane, why don't you get everyone something to drink, I'll go put the desserts in the fridge, Beca, have Chloe help you set the table please. Frankie has to work, and Tommy is with TJ and Lidia so it's just the 5 of us tonight. Maura, if you would grab the salad from the fridge and add anything you'd like into it that would be wonderful."

Jane leaned over the Beca, "Maura insists that each meal should have a vegetable or 'something green' in it…I usually just try to add extra pickles to my burger." The two girls laughed as they all made their way inside and quickly started the tasks they were assigned. Maura grabbed some green onion for her salad, while Beca and Chloe were grabbing utensils for the table as Angela worked on getting the chicken out of the oven.

"What does everyone want to drink? Maur…what kind of wine would you like?"

"I brought a Sauvignon Blanc, I'll have a glass of that, you're al welcome to it if you would like."

"I'll take a beer Jane; I think we still have Blue Light left."

"Water and wine for me please sweetheart."

"If you have anything diet I'll take that."

As the younger girls were working on the table Beca spoke up, "If you want to go sit, I can do this. Ma has a tendency to look as everyone as her kids and puts them to work. Sorry about that."

"No need to be sorry, I like it. Makes me feel like I'm part of the family." The girls smiled as the finished up. "Here Chlo, you and I can sit on this side with Jane, this way we won't bump arms with anyone while we eat." Beca pulled out the chair for Chloe.

"Why thank you, such a gentleman" she said winking at her friend.

"Only the best for my girl" Beca joked back.

The girls didn't notice Jane watching their interaction as she brought their drinks to the table. "Here ya go kids." She set down the drinks before helping Angela bring the last of the food over.

"Mrs. Riz…I mean Angela, this looks amazing!"

Beca leaned over, "I told you, she's the best"

"Why thank you Chloe, everyone dig in."

Beca and Jane each took a huge bite and growled out a moan of satisfaction. It was that sound that Chloe had heard once before from Beca that made her stomach flutter and shot serge to her most sensitive region. Little did she know that Maura had it too, they each moved their legs to cross them under the table, inadvertently kicking each other from across the way. Chloe smiled and apologized with Maura nodding in response. She could see that Maura was getting flushed on her chest and cheeks. Chloe had been pestering her cousin about her work friend, but now that she knew it was Jane she was going to get to the bottom of this. Chloe was going to start her questions knowing that her cousin couldn't lie with getting hives or passing out, just as she was about to open her mouth Angela chimed in.

"So, did you all know that you guys were related? I mean, did the four of you plan this trip?"

"Actually Ma no. I asked Chloe to come up for Dad's stupid party when she told me she was coming up to see her cousin, just didn't know that Jane & Maura worked together."

"That's probably my fault! I've been so preoccupied with the Bellas and trying to figure out what I am going to do after graduation and with the worlds that I didn't totally listen to Maura. Obviously I know you are a doctor and I knew you were working for the Commonwealth but never put together that you were the Lead Medical Examiner. I mean, Beca has told me about her badass detective cousin but I didn't put two and two together until Jane figured it out on the way out of brunch."

"Well, at least this way the four of you can all have a god time together rather than seeming like double dates." Angela's comment was not made with the intention of making the girls uncomfortable but all four of them stopped eating all at once with Beca nearly choking on her food.

"Put your hands above your head Kid"

"Jane, that's a myth, Beca, continue to cough, you will be fine."

"Bec, you know there is a no choking rule" Chloe said trying to lighten the mood as the red color started to fade from the small brunette.

"My, that was exciting; please don't die at my dinner table especially since Chloe brought those wonderful desserts. I'd like to have one after dinner,"

"Gee Ma, thanks, no need to worry about me, I'll survive" Beca said taking a big gulp of her beer.

"So what do you four ladies have planned?"

"Well, Maura and I haven't talked about it yet but I was hoping we could go shopping tomorrow to get an outfit for the New Year's party, this way Beca won't complain about an all-day shopping trip."

"Chloe, you take forever, and try on a thousand things but you always come back to the first thing you tried on 6 hours ago…it's painstaking" Beca whined. Jane leaned close to her cousin and tried to whisper, "Maura does the same thing."

"I heard that Jane, it takes more than 5 minutes to select the perfect outfit for an occasion, I'm sorry that some of us wish to take our time rather than grabbing something from a rack and 'hoping it fits'"

"Well I think that will be fun, maybe I could be of some help. I'm working tomorrow at the café but if you are still out and about when I'm finished I'd love to meet you. I've got to find something to ear as well."

"That sounds like a splendid idea Angela, Chloe, would that be ok with you?"

"Sure, sounds aca-awesome."

Jane looked at Beca, "what the hell is aca-awesome"

"Don't ask, I'll explain later."

"Well that's settled what about you two?" the matriarch said as she looked at the brunettes.

"I'm going to the gym in the morning then thought I'd come home and relax"

"I'm sleeping, you-all can do whatever you want, I'm catching up on sleep" Beca stated without hesitation.

Chloe saw this as an opportunity, "Jane, would it be ok if I came to the gym with you? I normally run but its way too cold for me to run outside here. Is it ok if I tag along?" Chloe figured this would be the perfect opportunity to talk with Jane and try to find out her feelings about Maura.

"Sure, you can come. I've got some guest passes I can use. Maura, you wanna join too?" Before she could even take a breath Chloe jumped in.

"She can't, it's her day to do yoga and I'd love the chance to hang out with my besties cousin and get all the dirt I can on her." She threw the megawatt smile at Jane who finished a bite before smiling back.

"It's ok by me Chloe, Bec, you sleep, I'm gonna spill your secrets to Red over here."

Maura gave a confused glace towards Chloe who smiled and shrugged her shoulders, she would be talking about this when they got back to her house. Beca didn't seem to care as long as she got to sleep in.

"Well, at least 3 of my girls will be doing something productive and not wasting the day away."

"Can't guilt me Ma, I need sleep, and anyway, last time I went to the gym with Jane she tried to kill me so nope, not gonna do it."

"Oh come on, you are such a baby, it was one boxing class."

"Beca, if boxing isn't your idea of a workout, you are welcome to join me for yoga or Pilates, or we can take a sculpting class." Maura chimed in from behind her glass of wine. Now Chloe looked confused, what was Maura doing? If they started talking she knew Maura couldn't lie. Her eyes were wide, "Maur, I don't think Bec is really the yoga. Pilates type of girl."

"No, I'll go" All eyes fell on Beca who in her head had a plan to figure out what was going on with her cousin and the ME. A collective "what?" from the Italians and the redhead followed.

"Sure, you guys always give me sh…I mean give me crap about not trying new things. Maura, sure we can try your Pilates yoga, sounds like fun."

"Well actually we will have to pick one; you see there is Pilates or yoga but no combination of the two." Jane began to roll her eyes.

"Either one will work for me. You pick. Can we just not go at the butt crack of dawn? Would like 8:30am fit into a class schedule? I really do hate mornings."

"Well yes, there is a class that starts at 8:45am, I'll come by Janes and pick you up at 8:20am. Jane, would that be a good time to drop or Chloe or did you wish to work out earlier?"

"No Maur that works for me that ok with you Chloe?"

"That would be perfect."

"Alright, then it's a date." The glances to each other around the table had Angela wondering what she had missed but she wasn't going to ask just yet. She was simply happy to be surrounded by such wonderful company and with her family. She smiled as she cleared the table watching the four girls chat over coffee and dessert. There was something special going on here, she could feel it in her gut, it was her motherly instinct. Eventually she would get to the bottom of this. For as much as it killed her, she needed to be patient. This was not going to be easy but she was going to try.


	19. Chapter 19

So I'm going to continue with a couple more chapters and decide if I'm bailing out. This is my first fan fic and I just can't seem to get it going the way I was hoping. Enjoy this chapter. All mistakes are mine I do not own anything to Pitch Perfect or Rizzoli & Isles.

"Alright, then it's a date." The glances to each other around the table had Angela wondering what she had missed but she wasn't going to ask just yet. She was simply happy to be surrounded by such wonderful company and with her family. She smiled as she cleared the table watching the four girls chat over coffee and dessert. There was something special going on here, she could feel it in her gut, it was her motherly instinct. Eventually she would get to the bottom of this. For as much as it killed her, she needed to be patient. This was not going to be easy but she was going to try.

As they got into the car, both girls turned and asked, "What the hell was that?" "Me? What about you? Jane glared at Beca, "You hate yoga, and Pilates, what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm going to figure out what the hell is going on with you two. You may not want to tell me but I know there is something more than Maura being your best friend. You are totally different around her, you like her, like, like her like her… you & I both know that. I'm gonna figure out if she knows it and if she likes you like that too!"

"Ok, ok let's slow down a second. There really is nothing going on with me and Maura, we are best friends, that's it."

"Jane...admit it, you like her!"

"It doesn't matter if I like her, she's straight, there's no point Kid, leave it alone will ya? And as far as me and Chloe, I thought this way I could get a chance to get to know her better and figure out how she feels about you. Ask some questions; watch her responses, that kinda thing, that's all. I've got this...don't worry."

"Well, then you stop worrying while I do a little detective work of my own. I've got this, don't worry" she mimicked and turned the radio on.

Back at Maura's Beacon Hill home, she sat on the couch sipping her wine waiting for Chloe to come downstairs. As she finally heard the patter of feet down the stairs, she took another sip and set the glass down on the coffee table. Chloe came around the side of the couch and sat down opposite her cousin.

"Do you mind telling me what is going on Chloe?"

"What do you mean Maura, going on with what?" Chloe gave her best innocent look.

"You would like me to believe that there is no underlying reason that you wanted to go workout with Jane and when she invited me you told her that it was my day for yoga? Please enlighten me on what's going on in your mind."

"Well, to be honest, after listening to you talk and watching the two of you interact, I think you like Jane and you just haven't told me yet. I also think that you are just as afraid of telling Jane about how you feel because you've never had a friendship like this before. I think you are scared to tell her like I am about letting Beca know. Maybe you haven't even figured it out yet, but there is something more between you and Jane, I can see it. I know you aren't the best with social ques but there is more there than you are letting on. I was thinking I would get to know Jane better and see if I can get her to tell me what's going on or find out how she feels. So there ya go, that's what I am thinking." Maura took a deep breath trying to put her thoughts in order, she grabbed anther small sip of her wine.

"I see. So you thought you would take it upon yourself to find out 'what's going on' (Maura actually used air quotes making Chloe smile) and you felt as though you should do this without asking my opinion and just getting yourself into the thick of things? Is that correct?"

"Well, it's not that I didn't want to ask your opinion, I knew you would object. In my defense, watching you just over dinner you can see something, and Maura, you have been talking about Jane since you started working in Boston, I think I figured out your opinion on Jane. You have never had a friend like her. I have never heard you so happy to have plans for dinner, or drinks, or to watch sports (that you hate) even. You light up when you talk to her, you should see your face. I know you have deeper feelings for her than you are letting on, and I really think she feels the same. I mean, I can just ask Beca…"

"That will be quite enough. No dear, I would not like for you to ask Beca about Jane. The friendship we have is something different than I have had in the past, I will agree with that, but there is no romantic relationship between us. She is straight; this is not a discussion to have with her young cousin. There is nothing to figure out at this time, honestly Chloe, you know I can't lie. Jane and I are best friends, we have an excellent working and personal relationship but it is nothing more than that."

"So you are telling me that you don't like her like that? Is that what you are saying?" Leaning in to whisper, "and you know you can't lie, you just said so."

"Chloe, no, I cannot lie. And I do care for Jane very deeply, but as I said, she is straight, we are just friends."

"You went around the question, if the question was, would you like to be (Chloe used her own air quotes attempting to prove her point) 'romantically involved' with the beautiful Detective Rizzoli you would have to tell me the truth. I won't make you answer that yet, like I said, I'm not sure that you have figured it out yet. But anyway, I'm going to work out with Jane more, get to know her better, scope out the situation between the two of you, and maybe get some dirt on Beca. They have a relationship much like ours; Jane has always been a big sister figure to Bec. Maybe she can help me figure out how Beca feels about me, or at least give me some clue as to whether I should make a move for her or not."

"Well my dear, it seems as though your mind is made up. I will not interfere, no need to worry. I hate to disappoint you that there is no secret romance waiting to be uncovered. Jane and I are friends, nothing more. But you take the time to get to know Jane, she is an amazing person, I'm certain you two will have a wonderful time together at the gym. I'm looking forward to relaxing in my class with Beca."

 **The Next Morning…**

"Jaaaaaaannnne…" Beca yelled from the bathroom…"can I borrow gym stuff? I didn't bring anything to work out in?"

"Kid, if I give you pants you'd have to roll them 15 times to make them fit."

"Ha, ha, you got a pair of capris I can wear? They'll be pants on me."

Jane searched her dresser grabbing a pair of black CALIA capris, a Property of Boston Police t-shirt, and a brand new sports bra she found at the bottom of her drawer. She tossed them on the bed as Beca walked in the room in her pj's. "Here ya go kid, bra still has tags on it, if it fits you can keep it, clearly I don't need it yet."

"Sweet thanks." Beca said tearing the tags off. "Is this that brand that Carrie Underwood sells? Chloe loves this stuff, I won't pay that much for something I'm gonna sweat in."

"Yea, I usually just buy cheap workout gear but Maura and I went on an online shopping binge when she had bonus cash and she insisted I get some things, she has tons of it."

"Must be a family thing" Beca said with a smile as she finished dressing. "This is pretty comfy…do I look ok? It seems like Maura she has high end taste. I don't want to embarrass her, or embarrass you in front of her."

"Bec, don't worry, you won't embarrass either of us, she's totally used to me and you are just a more compact version of me, who happens to have more tattoos."

"Is that a compliment? I'm gonna take that as one, don't answer that. Ok, I'm ready, is she usually…?"

The doorbell rang.

"Yes, she is always on time well; I guess it's more like, she is always a few minutes early. Grab water or she'll give you some green shit in a bottle to drink that tastes like dirt."

"Ewww…gross. Water, got it. I'll grab the door."

She finished pulling her hair into a ponytail then opened the door.

"Good morning Beca, how are you doing today?" Maura asked as Beca ushered them in.

"I'm doing pretty good Maura, thanks for asking? How bout you gals? You guys have a god night's sleep?

"Her spare room bed is so comfy, it was glorious" Chloe smiled as she sat down at the kitchen counter. She took off her coat and Beca's eyes grew wide as she saw that Chloe had picked a hot pink sports bra top to go with her black and pink pants.

"Chloe, you're gonna freeze wearing that."

"Beca, I informed her that her clothing choice was not conducive to the weather we are having but she was insistent that she didn't want to get too hot. She refused to even put a sweatshirt on over her workout clothing for fear it would get sweaty"

"I only brought my Barden hoodie to be comfy in" Chloe tried to use as a defense.

"You mean my Barden hoodie, and I packed you another sweatshirt in the stuff I brought plus I'm sure one of us would loan you something. Don't complain if you catch pneumonia."

"Well actually Beca, she wouldn't as you say catch pneumonia just from getting cold she would need to be exposed…"

"Maura, she's not being literal, just trying to tell Chloe if she gets sick don't complain."

"I see. And well, I can agree with that in a sense."

"Oh my gosh, you guys are terrible, fine, I give in. Bec, can I borrow a sweatshirt so you all will shut up?"

Jane spoke up, "I'll grab ya something Chloe, I was gonna grab myself one, do you care if it says Boston PD or Boston Homicide on it?"

"Jane, just a warning…you will never get it back. I love you Chloe, you know that, but Jane, if she gets too comfy in your clothing it's gone for good, you'll have to steal it back in her sleep or something."

Jane & Maura laughed, Maura knew that was an accurate statement having lost a number of items to Chloe when they were younger. "It's ok Bec, I'll pick something I'm not super attached to, plus I have plenty of BPD stuff." Maura leaned over closer to Jane, "she's going to take that as an invitation to keep whatever it is. You may want to pick something well worn."

Jane darted into her room and grabbed two hoodies from the floor of her closet. She smelled them, they smelled clean, those would work. Handing one to Chloe, she grabbed herself a water from the fridge offering them around before tossing her sweatshirt and coat on and grabbing her keys.

"You ready Chloe? Do you wanna take the kickboxing class, spin, or we can just do cardio then a weight circuit?"

"Ooooh, I've never taken kickboxing, let's do that. And if I'm not dead we can do some abs or lift a little when we are done maybe?"

"Sure, thing. We can see how you're feeling when we finish up. Alright ladies, if you'll excuse us, we are heading out. Wanna meet back here and we can grab a bite to eat before you all head out on your day long shopping spree?"

"That sounds lovely Jane" Maura said with a smile. "Beca, we should go, I hate being late and we are running a bit behind if we are going to make the studio and chose a class. Jane, we will text you on our way home."

"I'm ready Maura, I have the keys to this place so we don't need to worry about anyone being here when we finish. You guys have a good class. We will catch up with ya in a bit."

 **30 Minutes later...**

"Holy wow…no wonder Beca said you tried to kill her. She usually tries to join Amy in horizontal running after 3 sets of bleachers."

"Horizontal what? Ya know what? I don't think I want to know." Jane grabbed her water and took a swing. "You got anything left? We can lift & stretch or do abs and stretch. And yes, I'm old, I need to stretch or I don't function. Tell Beca and I will find a way to get rid of the body" Jane said with a wink.

"Your secret is safe with me…you're probably way stronger than me but can we do a triceps circuit then stretch. We should have enough time. I wanna take a quick shower before we go eat or at least I have to before I go shopping with Maura."

"Sure, we can hit triceps, quick stretch, and head to back to my place. Do you want me to swing by Maur's on the way so you can get something to change into or are you taking something of Becas?"

"I tossed an outfit in the back of Maura's car on the way over but it's sweet of you to offer."

Jane rolled her eyes making Chloe giggle. "What?"

"I know where Bec gets her eye roll."

"I'm sure she gets other amazing qualities from me as well, so take it easy." They walked over the bench as Jane grabbed a few different sets of weights in different forms. "I'm thinking skull crushers, dips, pull downs, and bull riders,that ok with you?"

"Umm…I don't really know what anything I do is called so sure, I'll follow your lead."

"Mind being a spot?" Jane laid down on the bench with a bar on her chest and started her reps.

"So obviously Beca didn't get her love for cardio from you, has she always hated working out?"

"Yea, pretty much, she's not real athletic, I mean, she can play catch with ya or shoot hoops but not well, she was always into the music thing. I can't' wait to hear all about her class with Maura. She may not look it but that woman is in great shape. She has days where she runs circles around me."

Chloe smiled, "don't I know it. When I was younger and wanted to get into shape I asked her for some of her routines, I thought they would be easy. Holy hell, between the yoga, Pilates, swimming, stretching, and running, it was terrible. I was sore for weeks after her leg workout"

"I can't imagine. She wants me to run the Boston marathon with her. I'm not sure I want to get myself into that. I'm good for 5 but 26 is an entirely different beast."

"I think you can do it. Maybe I'll come up and run with you, Beca on the other hand would be a great spectator."

Jane sat up and handed Chloe some weights. "Your turn, I'll spot, let me know if these are too heavy." She started her set; the weight Janes picked seemed perfect. "So, how did you get Beca into this accapella thing, last I knew she thought it was lame."

Chloe started to struggle with the weight as she laughed, "Well, I kinda gave her no choice; I heard her singing in the shower and told her she had to."

"In the shower?"

"Long story, end result, one of the best Bella's Barden has had. She's amazing, you should hear the mixes she comes up with, she has that something that the Bella's needed."

Jane could see Chloe's eyes light up as she talked about Beca and the Bellas. She knew she couldn't just ask the obvious but it seemed likely the girls were on the same page but didn't know it. As Chloe finished she sat up, "so how did you get my cousin into beer and sports? She's always been a fencing, equestrian, wine kinda gal and now she's been talking about the Red Sox which I guessed was you're doing."

"Yea, I'm a huge Sox fan; I told her I would take her to a game when the season rolls around. She's always in the need for more info so she looked up all the rules of the game, and the Red Sox history, I'll get her into the main stream sports. As far as the beer, that was a fluke; when we go to the Robber I always grab a beer so I made her try it since she told me she didn't like beer. That was only because she hadn't tried my favorite beer."

Chloe loved the way Jane smiled when she talked about Maura, it reminded her of Beca. She had a feeling that there was more to Jane and Maura. "I'm really glad the two of you became such good friends and you are bringing her into the main stream of life. Sometimes she needs it more than others. It'll be nice for her to step outside her comfort zone and have some real fun"

 **Meanwhile across town…**

"Oh my God why is something like stretching so hard?"

"Try to relax, focus on your breathing, try to lengthen your muscles, find your center."

"I'm gonna end up on the center of my ass in a minute."

Maura tried not to laugh as Beca wobbled around, she looked like Jane at her first Pilates class, she figured the way the Rizzoli's were, Beca wouldn't want to be totally quiet and try yoga.The class was almost over; they were beginning their cool down stretching. Beca flopped down on her butt with a thud.

"Chloe loves this shhhhh….stuff too, must run in your family or something."

"I don't know that the love of an exercise is genetic but…"

Beca was staring at Maura with a smile; she knew why her cousin said Maura sometimes was a "Google mouth." It was an endearing quality that Jane loved, Beca could tell. "Definitely not in genetics, Jane loves cardio, I'd rather die, so not my thing."

"So what is your thing? Other than music? I hear you are quite talented, Chloe has told me about you changing the Bella sound and your ability to switch up music?"

With a smile not wanting to be rude Beca tried to correct Maura when answering, "I do love to mix music, you can take different genres and blend them together, you match down beats and base lines and create something totally different and amazing."

"Sounds like chemistry of music."

"I never really thought about it that way but ya, kinda like that. Usually Chloe will find a song she's in love with and I'll match it with something to make a unique blend. Then we take it apart for each vocal and put it back together with a Bella spin and Red's choreography, and there ya go. You should really come see us sometime, Chloe said you may come to the worlds?"

"I had talked about it, but that was before I took the job as the Chief Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth. I'm afraid I won't be able to take that much time off, nor would I want to be in her way, I know she stresses herself out over competitions like that."

"I think she would love to have you there. I'm trying to get Jane to come, maybe bring Ma. You guys could all come together or something."

"Well, I suppose I could entertain the idea and talk to Jane, we shall see. I won't rule out the notion as of yet, how does that sound?"

"Sounds like a fancy way of saying no" Beca said with a wink "but I know Chloe will keep bugging you, and I'm gonna work on Jane so we can talk about this one later. Speaking of later, are you coming with Jane to my dad's stupid New Year's Eve party, I think she could use some company?"

"She has mentioned it but I wasn't invited."

"Of course you are invited, I just invited you so, are you gonna come?"

"Well, what is the attire? Is this s black tie event?"

"Nah, it's not black tie, I mean, you are related to Chloe and Jane says you always look like a runway model so I'm guessing you'll be fine."

Maura began to blush thinking of Jane saying she looked like a model, she had told her something similar to her face but it was different knowing that she had talked about her to her family. Beca could see the flush creep into Maura's cheeks and down her chest; she hadn't meant to embarrass her. She quickly spoke up, "well, then I guess it's settled, it's a double date to the New Year's Eve party, guess this means you will be shopping for an outfit today too. No offense, but I'm glad you are going with Chloe, I have a feeling this will be a long shopping trip."

"Have you already chosen an outfit for the event?"

"Not yet, I've gotta see what Chloe picks, she's insistent that we match so once she picks something I'll run out and grab something that won't clash with it."

"Well, if you would like my help at that time, do let me know, some of my favorite stores are just around town and I'm sure with your petite frame we can find you something extraordinary to compliment Chloe."

"If you can convince Jane to get something and promise me it won't take 5 hours, maybe. Speaking of time, we need to get back to Jane's if we are going to grab a bite to eat. I'm sure Chloe will want to change and shower before you shop. Thanks for bringing me to the class, I hope I didn't embarrass you, I'm kinda clumsy."

"You did very well for your first class, perhaps we can come again while you are in town, it was nice having time to get to know you."

"You too Maura, I can see why you and Jane get along so well. Let's head home, I'm starving."


	20. Chapter 20

Keeping it going…here is another chapter. I do not own anything from Pitch Perfect or Rizzoli & Isles. Just some writing…

"You did very well for your first class, perhaps we can come again while you are in town, it was nice having time to get to know you."

"You too Maura, I can see why you and Jane get along so well. Let's head home, I'm starving."

Jane & Chloe arrived at her place just in time to see Maura and Beca getting out of the car.  
"Maura wait, leave it open a sec, I wanna grab my clothing so I can take a quick shower. I don't want to shop all sweaty and gross. How was your workout? You survived Bec, I'm proud of you!" Chloe gave Beca a side hugs before leaning in the car and grabbing her clothes.

"It was an experience. I managed not to fall on my face and embarrass myself so that's a plus."

"She did wonderfully, I little on edge but she will get there after a few more times." Maura added in.

"You're going again?" Jane looked shocked.

"Maybe, lemme see how I feel after this, I didn't know stretching could cause your body to hurt. I said maybe Maura, not definitely."

"Well, kick boxing was aca-awesome. I would go again for sure! Your cousin really is a badass!" Chloe said in Beca's direction.

Jane puffed out her chest and smiled causing Maura to smile at her friend, she knew how much pride Jane took in being a female detective and she loved that her cousin looked up to her.

"Alright ladies, let's take this inside so Chloe can shower and we can figure out where we are going to eat, and where we want to shop for our New Year's Eve outfits." Maura put her hand out to usher the gals into Jane's apartment.

"Wait, do you say ours?" Chloe asked.

"I did, Beca asked me if I would like to go to the party with the rest of you."

"It's a double date" Beca added as she unlocked the door.

Jane shot Beca the best glare she could without drawing attention to herself, but it didn't go unnoticed by Chloe. "A double date huh? So me and Jane and you and Maura? Chloe scrunched up her nose at Beca to make sure she knew it was a joke.

"Well, I didn't really mean it that way, I mean, you are coming as my date, I just thought that Maura could join too She can be Jane's plus one, or I mean, you can be your own and bring a plus one I guess, whatever you want will be fine Maura."

"Well, I don't wish to intrude. It's awfully short notice but I suppose I can go on my own or find someone to bring if that's necessary."

Beca now took the chance to throw a glare at her cousin, she could not this opportunity go to ask Maura on a date of sorts. She raised her eye brows as if to say, " _do it, ask her to go with you idiot."_

Jane gave the same look back, tried to be as cool as possible and walked over towards Maura. "Why don't you be my plus one, this way we can bail out and take the kids to the Robber when Beca gets bored? Plus, it's only a few days away, this way you don't have to scramble to ask someone, and then I mean, I'd have to bring someone and we all know I don't want to do that. Maura, be my plus one please will ya?"

"On one condition?" Maura answered with a smile.

"What'd ya got?"

"Well, Beca and I were discussing her attire for the event and she is going to pick something to match Chloe's attire so, since I am accompanying you, both you and Beca will get new outfits for the event. This way, you can I can coordinate." Jane's eyes got big, she wasn't really sure about this, she hated shopping. Maura could see the concern, "I'm not asking you to buy a matching outfit to mine, just something that will compliment my outfit." Jane took a second to swallow the lump in her throat and look over at Chloe and Beca who both had shit eating grins.

"But Maura…I hate shopping, and I just want to be comfortable…"

"Jane, she already promised me it would take less than 5 hours to find us something. I bet we can even get her to buy lunch, what do ya say Maura, throw in lunch?"

"Yes of course, I'll provide lunch." Jane was still trying to think about it. She wanted to go with Maura, and she would love to "compliment" her but also didn't' want to draw attention to them. She came up with an idea that she thought would turn things.

"One more thing Maur."

"Name it."

"If I agree to a less than 5 hour shopping trip to get an outfit for the party, and you get me lunch, the next reddish brown stain you call blood, before the labs come in."

"You want me to lie?"

"No, I want you to state the obvious."

"But Jane, without proper analysis, there is no definitive way to say that a reddish brown stain…"

"Maurrrrrraaaaaa….yes or no?" Maura let out a big sign and looked over to the smiling Beca and Chloe who were amused by this exchange. She looked back at Jane and again sighed.

"Hypothetically, based on the crime scene I will determine whether it is possible to hypothesis the stain is blood."

"I will take that as a Yes! Ok, I'm in."

"Well, I'm starved; can we hurry this up so I can eat?" Beca whined.

"I'll be in and out of the shower in no time, you guys figure out where we want to eat, and Maura, come up with a few places to shop ok? It'll take me 10 minutes, I promise"

"9:59, 9:58, 9:57…" Beca started a countdown as Chloe rushed into Jane's bathroom; she heard the shower turn on immediately and a little yelp from Chloe getting hit with freezing water.

 **An hour and a half later…**

The four ladies had finished their lunches, Maura and Chloe had come up with some places to shop, and Beca and Jane had given a list of things neither of them would agree to match: animal print, bright orange, and purple. The red heads headed out to the shops on foot while the brunettes hopped in Jane's car and headed back to her place to watch some TV and take a nap. Maura knew some high end stores and planned on buying Chloe's outfit so she hadn't limited where they would shop. As they entered Dress Boston, Chloe's eye grew large. "This place is amazing, look at all the options, I'm sure we can find something amazing here that meets the 'criteria' we were given. She headed over to a section of mini dresses searching for things in her size. Maura was thinking more of a midi dress; she didn't want to appear to be dressing 'too young'. It didn't take long for Chloe to have an arm full of items to try on. As the retail assistant took her items to a dressing room, she plucked one last item from the rack. Looking around she spotted her with a few dresses in hand. "Hey Maur, I'm gonna go try stuff on. Did you find much you liked?"

"I think I have a few options that Jane won't object to." She smiled as she continued to puros the rack in front of her. Grabbing a few more pieces she too made her way back to the fitting room.

"OK, this one is a for sure a NO" Chloe stated from in her fitting room.

"That bad?"

"Yes, that bad. How are you doing over there? Find any possibilities?"

"Perhaps, I don't want something too short, and a lot of these midi dresses sure feel like mini dresses."

"Maura, you have great legs, show them off a little, I'm sure Jane will like the view."

Maura stepped out of the room in a bright yellow halter dress and looked at herself in the surround mirrors. She loved the shape or the dress, and the way it looked but she was afraid the color would be too much for her favorite detective. As she turned sideways to see the profile, Chloe stepped out in a very low cut long sleeved mini dress.

"You aren't leaving much to the imagination there pretty gal."

"Well, Beca is a 'boob man' so I thought this would at least ensure that she was only looking at me."

"Which she may not like. If you r objective is to make her jealous, that is the dress to go with."

"She doesn't even like me like that; I just want to get her attention. Wait; did she say anything this morning? Are you not telling me something? What do you know? What did she say?"

"We didn't actually talk about her feelings for you that was not a topic of conversation. We talked about her flipping music, about Jane and I going to the world's performance, and that she doesn't like cardio."

Chloe giggled, "It's mixing music Maura, she's amazing at it, truly. And yes, I still thinking you should come to see us at the worlds, and yes, you should bring Jane with you. Did you guys talk about Jane at all? Did you ask if she likes you? I didn't ask Jane but I can tell, she talks about you and her face lights up, she enjoys spending time with you, I think this date is the perfect opportunity to tell Jane how you feel about her." Chloe went back into the fitting room to try on another dress, Maura followed suit. With the doors closed Maura felt more comfortable talk since her cousin wasn't able to see her.

"Chloe, you know, you could also take this opportunity to tell Beca how you feel. You clearly have a strong friendship, it's obvious that you both care about each other, why not let her know how you feel?"

"I don't want to tell her if she doesn't see me like that. You don't know Beca, she runs when she is scared, if she doesn't have the same feelings and I throw that all at her she will run from me, and probably from the Bella's too and I just don't want to be responsible for that, she's too important."

Chloe reappeared in front of the outside mirrors looking at herself from all angles while Maura was still behind closed doors. "I think I found it Maur, this is perfect and gives Beca a number of options to choose from to match, plus I can wear a pair of my black pumps so I don't need to get new shoes. Do you own a cute black clutch I can borrow for the night? And perhaps a black dress coat or pea coat?" Chloe had found herself a gorgeous GUiSHEM Star Beaujolais dress. It was a strapless mini with black and deep red on the front. She figured Beca could pick between white, black, and read to match so she had a few options. As she was spinning around to look at the back Maura opened the door of her room and slowly made her way out. Chloe glanced at her in the reflection of the mirror. "Maura, you have to get that, its adorable on you, it'll knock Jane's socks off. It's perfect. Please get that one Maur, it's beautiful on you!"

"I do love the way it fits. Are you sure it doesn't look like I'm trying too hard to be younger than I am? I don't want to look silly. I don't know this group of people and I would hate to embarrass Jane in front of her family."

"Maura, you look wonderful, there is no way you embarrass Jane in that outfit, you're a knock out. You have to get it!"

Maura was wearing a form fitting red strapless dress with a small red flower attached to the right bust. It fit her like a glove showing off her curves and hugging her in all the right places. The length was perfect for showing off her perfectly tone claves stopping right above her knees. She loved the look but was somewhat concerned that Jane wouldn't like it. She was turning and looking at each angle.

"Do you think it's too bold? Won't it draw attention?"

"Maura it is stunning. And I have a pair of gold peep toe shoes that would be a perfect accent to it; you have a gold purse don't you? I thought I remember you carrying one at some point."

"I do have a gold clutch, and I could accent it with some simple jewelry, it would give Jane a few options to pick from: black, red, gold, or even white, and could pop red into her accessories to bring it all together."

"Please Maura, you have to get it, show it to Jane, I know she will like it. I'm sure of it."

"Jane will like what?" came a familiar voice as the ladies saw Angela walking towards the fitting rooms. Maura began to panic, how much had she heard?

"Angela what a surprise…how did you know we were here?"

"Janie told me you guys were walking and then Chloe text me and told me that you were here so I thought I would meet up with you. Those dresses are fantastic! You have to get them! Why are you worried what Jane will think?" Angela said with a smile.

"Well, you see, I am going as Jane's plus one to the New Year's Eve party so we are trying to get outfits that complement each other and I was afraid that this is a bit bold for her liking and I want her to be comfortable and…"

"Oh don't you worry about Jane, you look fabulous, and she can hold her own and find something to go with that dress. It's too perfect not to get. You have to buy it. What about you Chloe, that dress fits you like a glove. Are you and my Beca matching as well?"

"Umm…yea, she is taking me as her friend, er, date, I mean, her plus one. Yes. Do you think she will be ok with it?

"Sweetheart, you look like a million dollars, she will love it! You both look amazing; I think they are the perfect dresses for the party. Go take 'em off, we are getting them now, no buts. I won't allow back talk, hurry up ladies, let's go." Angles waved them into the dressing rooms and she sat down on a nearby bench. The girls looked stunning, and now she had found out that they were going as the dates of her girls. She grinned ear to ear thinking about the two couples being perfect for each other and trying to figure out how she could get them all to realize it. While she was day dreaming, Maura and Chloe came out of the fitting rooms, each holding the dress they had just taken off. As the headed for the register, Maura turned to Chloe, "Please let me purchase this for you as part of your Christmas gift, I never get to spend time with you like we used to and it would be my pleasure to get this for you? I know you don't like me spending 'too much' on you but please, let me do this, this time?" Her eyes were pleading knowing that Chloe hated taking her cousin's money, even if she had tons to spare. Chloe liked to do things for herself but she also hated to hurt her "big sister". Maura had always taken care of her growing up but once they weren't different ways for school and life, Maura wasn't around as much as she was when they were kids. Chloe could see the desperation in Maura's eye. She smiled and let out a sigh.

"Ok Maura, I can see this is important to you so ok. But you are not paying for all of the touristy things we are doing…you got that?"

"Understood. And thank you my beautiful girl."

"Thank you Maura! I really appreciate it."

"You girls are going to be the Belle's of the ball come New Year's."

"More like the Bella's of the ball. Now to get Jane and Beca to find something to wear."

"Oy, this outta be fun, I think I'm gonna sit that one out. But I wish you luck. Have a good night ladies. Wil I see you this evening?"

"Probably not tonight. I think we will head over to Jane's place so we can plan our shopping trip with them for tomorrow. Chloe & Beca are going to the aquarium on the 29th, the Philharmonic the 30th so we don't have much time to shop before the event."

"Well, I will plan on you all for dinner tomorrow night if that's ok? Let me girls know. You ladies have a wonderful night." Angela gave both Maura and Chloe a big hug before she headed out of the store to her car. Maura had already set up an Uber driver on her phone as they checked out at the register. As they waited in the doorway of the store for their ride she sent Jane a text.

 _TO: Jane Rizzoli: We successfully found dresses to wear to the New Year's Eve party. We are coming over to your apartment so that we can plan our shopping trip for tomorrow. With the girls having tickets to things the following days, tomorrow really is the only chance we will have to shop together. We are taking an Uber to your home, we shall be there shortly. Maura._

Jane looked down at her phone. Beca was asleep in the chair, she didn't dare wake her yet, the kid was beat. She got up and picked up some of the clutter before sitting back down to watch Sports Center. She opened her messages and text back.

 _TO: ME: Please tell me I'm not wearing some terrible color to match? You always look like you are walking down a runway in Paris; make this easy on me ok? Beca is asleep, she crashed out. Just let yourself in when you get here. See you in a few. Jane._


	21. Chapter 21

Thank you for the kind words…here is another chapter. Just writing for the fun of it, trying to get this going as it is in my head. I do not own any rights to Pitch perfect or Rizzoli & Isles.

Jane looked down at her phone. Beca was asleep in the chair, she didn't dare wake her yet, the kid was beat. She got up and picked up some of the clutter before sitting back down to watch Sports Center. She opened her messages and text back.

 _TO: ME: Please tell me I'm not wearing some terrible color to match? You always look like you are walking down a runway in Paris; make this easy on me ok? Beca is asleep, she crashed out. Just let yourself in when you get here. See you in a few. Jane._

Maura and Chloe made their way up to Jane's door quietly letting themselves in. Beca was sound asleep while Jane watched a muted game on the TV. She turned her head to mouth hello motioning for them to come in and sit down. They set their things down over the back of a chair and made their way into the living room sitting down with Jane who began to whisper. "I can't believe the two of you found something to wear that fast. Beca crashed out as soon as we got home; we both figured it would take hours for you to find something."

"I was surprised myself" Maura started, "You know I am accustomed to going to more than one store but Chloe insisted I purchase the dress."

"I don't have to match some ungodly color do I?" Jane quickly asked.

"No, actually I found a stunning red dress, it's shorter than I was planning on but I do like it."

"It's stunning, it fits her perfectly, she had to get it, it looks amazing on her, you're gonna love it!"

Jane rolled her eyes before catching Chloe's, "and what are you wearing may I ask Red?"

"Well, I tried on a couple different things but I found a beautiful GUiSHEM strapless dress, it has deep red and black patterns on it, I'm sure Beca will find something to go with it, I think she will like it." Chloe's smile reached ear to ear. Jane was amused with the young redhead and her excitement.

"So this means you crazies want to take us shopping? You're sure about this? I'm sure Bec and I could handle it on our own."

"Jane, while I don't wish to sound rude…"

"This outta be good…"

"It's just that I know you prefer to grab and go, there would be no time for alterations or adjustments if the item you pick doesn't fit properly. By having Chloe or I with the two of you, we can divide and concur and make sure that everything fits well and matches our dresses." She gave Jane the most genuine smile, Jane knew that it was not meant to be insulting and that yes, she was probably right. She smiled back as she stretched her arms on the back of the couch. "Fine Maura, but don't forget you promised a short trip, lunch, and blood at the next crime scene." Maura cringed at the last item but she had agreed to it.

"I remember our agreement Detective."

Jane loved it when Maura called her Detective, she said it with such conviction and pride, it made her feel important, especially since it was coming from her BFF Doctor. Beca started to stir in the chair; Chloe glanced over and took this as the perfect moment to get close to her favorite DJ. She sat on the arm of the chair and brushed the hair out of Beca's face gently. "Beeeeec, it's me, we're home."

"Gimme 5 more minutes Chlo, I'll be up in a sec" Beca said with her eyes still closed as she squirmed and pressed herself into Chloe's side. Jane giggled at her cousin's actions while Maura looked on smiling as she watched the interaction. Chloe leaned closer to Beca, "Bec, Maura and I found our outfits for your dad's party…we have to figure out where we are going to shop tomorrow to get you and Jane something to wear." Beca's eye opened wide as she tried to take in everything around her.

"Did you just say you already found your outfit and I have to go shopping? How long have I been asleep?"

"Almost 2 hours and yes, you have to shop, we don't have to go today, we can go tomorrow and then when we are done go to your mother's for dinner…she invited us for dinner tomorrow by the way." Chloe plopped down onto Beca's lap. "Maura and I found the prefect dresses, and your Aunt met us there and she told us we are having dinner there tomorrow. That means we need to come up with a shopping plan plus lunch for Jane for tomorrow."

"Shit." Beca muttered as she wiped the sleep from her eyes and trying to focus on what Chloe had just said. The two elder cousins watched from the background not saying a word. Beca tried to get herself situated with Chloe now comfortable on her lap, "you guys managed to find something already? Didn't take you very long. I don't mean that in a bad way, I just thought you would shop a little longer, that's all."

"No offense taken, I would have thought Maura and I would have gone to a number of shops but it just happened that the first one we went into was perfect!"

"Do I dare ask what Jane and I are trying to match with?" Beca looked from Chloe to Maura and tried to gage their expressions.

Maura spoke up first. "I think you will be pleased with Chloe's selection, you can wear black, or white, deep red, or even a silver to compliment her dress. And Jane" Maura said turning to look at her best friend, "as I told you, I did find a dress, it's a vibrant red but I was planning on wearing gold shoes so you could wear red, or something with gold or even black if you prefer, whatever you are most comfortable in." Jane could see that Maura was trying to be very accommodating since she wasn't a fan of getting dressed up. With a giggle she looked over at Beca, "alright ladies, where is it you wanted to shop? We are eating at the Robber after?"

"There are a number of shops around the city of Boston, and we could always venture out…"

"Maura…we said we were going to try to keep it short we stay in Boston" Jane was whining.

"What if I don't want Chloe to see my outfit?"

Chloe look startled as she glared at Beca, "What? Why?"

"Well, what if I want to surprise you when Jane and I pick you up for the party? I mean, how hard is it for me to find something black, white, red, or silver? I can do that."

"Beca, but we were…"

"May I suggest something?" Maura asked as she put up her finger as if to say one thing. All heads turned to her. "Beca, if you wish to keep your selection a surprise until you pick us up for the party, perhaps you and I can go shopping and Chloe, you and Jane could go to a different store? If I had to hypothesize, Beca you are very similar to Jane when it comes to shopping, now it's just finding your style of fashion, and Chloe, I'm certain you could do the same for Jane. Each group can shop for a bit and meet at the Dirty Robber for lunch in 4 hours?"

Jane didn't know if she was excited or terrified. She hated dress shopping. She hated all shopping. By herself, with Maura, and now she was paired with a more affectionate and bubbly version of her best friend. She looked over at Maura who looked so happy to have come up with the perfect suggestion. When their eyes met and she could see the enormous smile on her face her heart melted. How could she disappoint this gorgeous woman?

With a sigh of defeat she responded, "…we meet in 2 hours. There's NO way it takes 4 hours to find something." Jane looked exasperated. "So we shop from 10am-Noon then eat, that way we won't spoil our appetite for Ma. That sound ok to everyone?"

"I'm good with that" Beca removing Chloe from her lap and heading to the kitchen to grab a beer.

"That works" Chloe chimed in.

"That should be suitable, if by chance we have not found a selection, we can always continue shopping after you have eaten. I know how you get when you haven't eaten properly." Maura smiled at Jane.

"Alrighty, that's settled. Grab me a beer Kid, will ya? Maur, Chloe, you want anything?"

"I could sit and have a nice glass of wine before we head home."

"I guess I'll have a drink too!" Chloe yelled into the kitchen.

"Chlo, do you want vodka & cran or a diet coke?"

"Well, I guess if everyone is gonna have a drink I can sit down and have one."

 **2 bottles of wine, half a bottle of vodka, and an 18 pack of beer later…**

Chloe was laughing so hard she could barely breathe to finish her story… "So she's stuck 15 ft. in the air in a net bear trap freaking out…*gasp* trying to figure out who is Jessica & who is Ashely…*giggle* *gasp* then suddenly she's on the ground in a heap on top of Fat Amy bc Lily is a ninja and cut her down while hanging upside-down like a bat."

Jane was trying hard not to spit out her beer, Maura what attempting to contain her laughter while looking at Beca who had half a smirk and a look that read _this really isn't that funny people_.

"Alright Chloe, thank you for making me look like an idiot, you're lucky I like you or I would tell all sorts of embarrassing stories of you. But unlike you, I am a good friend therefore I would never do that." She took the last swig of her beer and placed the bottle in the sink. "Holy shit, guys, it's already 2:30am…are you really gonna make me shop in less than 8 hours?"

"Oh my…" Maura exclaimed as she set her glass on the coaster in front of her. "I was having such a good time listening to the stories I never thought to look at the time, Chloe, we should be going." Jane looked over at her friend.

"Maur, it's late and we've all been drinking, why don't you and Chloe just crash here for the night, the precinct can't afford to have the Chief Medical Examiner arrested for DWI. You guys can stay here, I'm sure we have clothing for you to sleep in."

"Is this a slumber party? I never really had a friend slumber party when I was younger. I mean, Chloe often spent time with us but we always had a house full of rooms to choose from. Are we going to camp out in the living room?" Maura had a smile that Jane was swooning over but the thought of sleeping on her crappy couch didn't make her all that happy.

"Not tonight Maur, but I promise you before the girls head back to school we will have a camp out, probably at your place where the couch is way more comfy. Tonight we can just sleep in the beds."

If they had taken the time to look around at each other there were raised eye brows and "looks" going from person to person. Beca finally spoke up. "Chloe can go ahead and sleep in my room, she's a little koala, I've gotten used to it over the years. Jane, can Maura sleep with you?" Beca threw a smile at her cousin who was giving a look that would turn things to stone.

"Uh sure, Maur, you ok with that?" It wasn't like the hadn't shared a bed before but it was usually Maura's king size bed rather than Jane's full size.

"As long as that is alright with you, that arrangement seems fine to me." Maura looked at Chloe as Jane and Beca caught a glance, Beca threw a wink causing Jane to roll her eyes.

"Well, we should get some sleep. Beca is going to be a miserable bitch in the morning." Jane snickered as her cousin tried her best to punch her in the arm.

"Wow, I'm feeling the love all over the place. First my best friend tells embarrassing stories, now my cousin calls me a bitch, Maura, anything you want to add in?"

"Umm…well…no…nothing that I can think of…"

She seemed flustered. Jane put her hand on Maura's shoulder, "She's kidding Maur, don't worry. Let's head up, I've got some clothing you can wear to bed. Chloe, do you need anything or will Beca have something."

"I can grab something from Bec but thank you!"

The four ladies retired to their respective bedrooms. Beca tossed Chloe a pair of shorts and a long sleeve Bella t-shirt. "I want that shirt back clepto; it's one of my favorite's capeesh?"

"Ok, ok" Chloe said as she striped off her shirt. Beca turned her head as Chloe started to remove her bra. "There just boobs Bec and you've seen them before" Chloe said with a giggle. Beca turned and started to sift items in her drawer trying to distract herself.

"Well duh, I know, I was just trying to be polite."

"Such a gentleman" Chloe stated in return.

When Beca turned around Chloe was totally dressed and was on her way to go turn on Beca's fan. Beca tossed one shirt off and the other one on, then managed to get her bra off from under her top. She lined up her shoes next to Chloe's under the end of the bed as they did back at school. She went around to her side of the bed and they both climbed in.

"So you really don't want me to see your outfit?"

"I just thought it would be cool to find something and surprise you, that's all, I wasn't trying to upset you."

"You didn't. I just wanted to ask. Does Jane hate shopping as much as you do, will I have to drag her from store to store?"

"I wanna see you try to drag my glamazon detective cousin into a store." Beca laughed.

Chloe shoved Beca, "I'm pretty strong ya know, don't pick on me."

Beca smirked "Ok Chloe whatever you say." Beca was baiting her on purpose; she loved seeing Chloe get riled up.

"Shut up you big jerk, I am strong, you should have seen me lift with Jane." Beca was trying to stifle her giggles. Be it the alcohol or watching Chloe pout, she thought the whole thing was amusing. Chloe had finally had enough, she grabbed Beca by both wrists, flipped herself around and was straddling Bec pinning her hands above her head. Beca had a shocked look on her face and she tried to get out her hands free.

"See, I told you I'm strong, admit it."

"You sprung a sneak attack, anyone can do that." Beca laughed back.

"Say it and I'll let you go. I was wrong; Chloe is stronger than she appears."

"Gimme a break Chlo, I love you but come on." Beca continued to squirm trying to get her hands free but Chloe held tight.

"I can stay here all night Mitchell…I bested you, you are just too stubborn." Chloe put her face inches from Beca's. "How long can do you want to stay like this?"

Beca thoughts ran wild _to be honest with you straddling me like that, I wouldn't mind staying here all night. Wow your eyes are blue right now. You have the most perfect lips. Man I wish you would kiss me right now. You still smell like strawberries._ Beca tried to shake her thoughts before the wet pool between her legs became more obvious. She tried to buck her hips and toss Chloe off but it didn't work. "Come on Chloe, I'm tired and we have to get up soon to go shopping for stupid outfits. Please get off me so we can go to sleep."

Chloe gasp and sat up straight pulling Beca's arms with her…"Stupid outfits? I picked out a gorgeous dress; all you have to do is find something black. It's not stupid. You have the hottest girlfriend there. We are going to turn heads! And I can't wait to see what Jane picks out to match Maura….I think she likes Jane."

"Well, I think Jane likes her so…"

Neither of them wanted to break the confidence of their cousins but smiled at the exclamations. Chloe tightened her grip realizing she was getting lot in her thoughts.

"Give up Mitchell…and apologize."

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry, I give up."

Chloe leaned close again. Her heart was racing; she loved the thought of having Beca at her mercy. "You are lucky I like you enough to let you go or I'd go grab Jane's handcuffs and really teach ya a lesson."

Chloe could see Beca gulp. She smiled at the brunette, "alright Mitchell, let's get some sleep, you have lots of shopping to do in the morning." Chloe leaned down ever do slowly and kissed Beca gently and briefly. "Be the big spoon please?"

"uuuh, sure thing Chloe. Umm…what was that for?"

"Just a good night kiss, a little more practice. Night Bec." Chloe pulled Beca's arm tight around her and holding it in place with her own. There was no place either of them would rather be.

 **Meanwhile in a room down the hall…**

The two ladies had changed into pajamas and were lying side by side in Jane's bed both staring up at the ceiling.

"Is Chloe gonna make me try on a thousand things that I would never wear?" Jane whined.

"Of course not, she will simply give you her input on the selections you have made."

"So she's gonna try to tell me what I should buy?"

"I don't believe that's what I said; you make sure to pick something you are comfortable in. Chloe will give you her honest opinion on how it looks. Does that sound acceptable?"

"I guess I still hate this idea, not the matching you for the party but going shopping all day."

"2 hours is hardly all day Jane, you will be fine, I promise."

"If I'm not there are going to be consequences, I haven't figured out what yet, but I will come up with something, mark my words."

"We can discuss that if it occurs, but I'm certain you and Chloe will have a good time. Speaking of Chloe, she seems very fond of Beca, I'm glad she has such a great friend while she is away in school. There were times she was picked on in middle and high school and she can be…very insecure about herself so it's nice to see her so happy and just being herself again, there was a long time when she didn't. I'm happy to see that Beca certainly brings out the best in my beautiful girl."

"Well Chloe has been a huge help with Beca I never would have dreamed she would be involved in anything in college and the net thing I know, al she does is talk about her best friend Chloe and the Bella's. Chloe has helped Beca become a little less cynical, and more open to things that are out of her comfort zone. Chloe makes Beca smile like I've never seen before. I'm so glad they have the relationship they do. They are the perfect duo…I mean, second to us of course." Jane gently nudged Maura arm with hers. Maura could hear the smile on her friends face even though she couldn't see it in the dark. She loved this time with Jane, just the two of them. Being able to share things and have "girl talks".

"I'm very glad to have met you and your family Jane. Thank you for always including me, I do appreciate it. I have never had a friendship like ours. I will treasure it always." Maura let her hand fall from her stomach on Jane's elbow. Jane loved it when Maura touched her. She was still pretty buzzed so she took the opportunity to show affection back. Moving her hand down she laced their fingers together and moved the two onto her stomach. Maura tried not to let her breath hitch as she could feel her fingertips on Jane's taught abs.

"I'm glad we became friends Maura I've never had a friend quite like you. You are a member of the Rizzoli family to us, we all love you! I'm happy to have you as my best friend Maur."

Jane pulled her a little tighter. "We should get some sleep; I know you usually require more. We can talk in the morning Maur, or at Ma's. Thanks for hanging out tonight, hope you had fun, sorry about getting you drunk." Jane giggled.

"It was a very fun evening thank you for having us and for letting us stay. Good night Detective." Maura rolled herself onto her side, side their hands across Jane's abs, her chin resting in the crook of Jane's neck. The smell of vanilla and strawberry's overwhelmed Jane's senses. Leaning down she kissed Maura's forehead.

"Good night Dr. Isles. Sleep well."


	22. Chapter 22

Still slower than I wanted but trying…I do not own anything from Pitch Perfect or Rizzoli & Isles. Just fun writing. Thank you for the love!

"It was a very fun evening thank you for having us and for letting us stay. Good night Detective." Maura rolled herself onto her side, slid their hands across Jane's abs, her chin resting in the crook of Jane's neck. The smell of vanilla and strawberry's overwhelmed Jane's senses. Leaning down she kissed Maura's forehead.

"Good night Dr. Isles. Sleep well."

 **Bright and early the Next Day in two different stores across town, similar conversations were occurring…**

"I look like a slutty-cop spice girl."

"Let's accentuate my assets, not that the fact that I'm only 5" tall."

"Not a chance Red, this is WAY too short it won't cover my ass if I sit down."

"Mauuuurrra….come on, I can't wear something like this, its so frickin frilly."

"Chloe, are you for real? You thought THIS was better than the last one I picked out?"

"Nope, not doing it, I'm not coming out. Definite no Maura, not even gonna entertain the idea, next option please."

At 11:55am both girls were trying on their last selections.

"I should have tried this on first, this is the one."

"This is way more me, I can make this work. I'm Beca F-in Mitchell."

"What do you think?" Collective gasps could be heard.

"Wow, Maura is gonna freak when she sees you, damn Jane you look hot in that!" Chloe winked. "She's gonna die."

"That certainly is a statement Beca with your petite frame, and build, it looks exquisite! Chloe is going to love it. Did you want to add anything beneath it?"

With a pop of the "p" a big NOPE came from Beca as she smiled and walked back into the dressing room. As she did Maura's phone began to buzz.

 _TO: Big Sister M: Jane found the perfect outfit, you're gonna love it! How did Beca do? Did she find something or are you heading out again after lunch?_

Maura quickly answered while Beca changed back into her "comfy clothes".

 _TO: Chloe: Her outfit is divine, it suits her personality very well, you will be pleased, I'm sure you will adore it! We will meet you at the Dirty Robber in 10 mins or so. Glad to hear shopping with Jane went well. She can really be angry when she's hungry and shopping for something she doesn't want to buy. See you soon sweet girl._

Maura was sliding her phone into her purse just as Beca left the dressing room. "Ok Doc, let's get this bad boy paid for and go to lunch, I'm so hungry!" Maura smiled and headed to the register. She couldn't wait to get to the Dirty Robber to see Jane & Chloe and hear all about their shopping trip and the outfit Jane had chosen for the party.

"What do you mean all you are going to tell me is that it's black? Beca? Is it long? Short? Empire waste? Strapless? Halter? Come on, you gotta give me something?"

"Chloe, I can assure you that Beca's outfit will match yours wonderfully and you will not be disappointed in her appearance. I also happen to have the perfect shoes you may borrow for the event, they will look fantastic!"

"Thanks Maur, see, I told ya it'd be ok Chloe. You will just have to wait a few more days to see how hot I look!" Beca gave her a wink and a smirk before taking a huge bite of her burger.

"Jane? Are you going to share with me the outfit you selected you have you chosen to make it a surprise as well?" Maura had caring eyes, she was simply asking, either answer would please her.

"Well, I had a cute red dress but both Chloe and I were afraid if the colors weren't spot on it would look pretty stupid."

"You would have loved it Maura, it had an asymmetrical cut at the bottom with little baby doll sleeves, with a pair of black pumps, Jane would have turned heads in that dress, really showed off her figure and lose killer legs of hers."

Jane blushed, "It was nice, but anywhoo…I found a black halter dress with gold accents. I figured this way I match with your gold shoes and clutch so it'll work, then I can carry a red clutch to bring it together. What do ya think Maur? Does that sound ok to you?"

Maura was trying to picture it in her head. She could imagine Jane's strong but slender shoulders showing, her toned arms and gorgeous olive skin, wow, her imagination was running wild and she was starting to get flushed. Both Beca & Chloe noticed and raised their eye brows at each other. Maura tried to calm her breath and answer but she was so lost in her thoughts. _Man, I would love to see you out of it too, with a body like that, I'm sure the view would be exquisite! Those tight abs, strong shoulders, amazing breasts, what I wouldn't give to be looking deep into those brown eyes as your head disappears between my knees, those delicate hands grasping onto my thighs, then your warm breath on my…_

"Maura…do you think it'll be ok or do you hate the sound of it? We still have time, if you want to see it first and you hate it I can find something different if you don't think it'll work" Hearing Jane's voice snapped her out of her daydream. At that moment she was extremely glad that no one could see her thoughts. She felt bad for objectifying her best friend in her mind but Jane truly had the body of a Greek Goddess. "I'm sure it will be exquisite Jane, I can't wait to see it in person. I'm sure you and Chloe did a wonderful job of selecting the dress." Maura smiled at her best friend and tried to ignore the ache between her legs and the fact that she was certain her new thong was ruined. Beca and Chloe exchanged another glance and a smile before Beca dove back into her burger. Beca could see by the way Jane was reacting that she really had it bad for the beautiful doctor. For as much as she didn't totally want to get in the middle of things she thought maybe the next time she and Chloe were alone she would try to pry and get some straight answers about Maura's feeling for Jane. She wanted so badly for Jane to be happy in a relationship. After all of the failed relationships she had been in, she knew Jane deserved better, Maura was more than she would have ever asked for. She chewed quietly as she watched the eye contact and facial expressions going on between Maura and Jane. The ladies chatted and made small talk as they finished their lunch.

"Thank you for lunch Maura, and for shopping. I think we found the perfect outfit for me." Maura smiled at Beca, she was pleased to have been a part of finding the "perfect outfit" even if she hadn't picked it out.

"You're very welcome Beca, thank you for your allowing me to assist you. I'll bring the shoes over to Angela's this evening or you are welcome to come by after dinner and see if there is a pair you wish to borrow. You look to be about a 6.5 or 7?"

"Yup, I can wear either, depending on the type of shoe. I'll come by after we eat and check out your collection. I'm guessing Chloe gets her shoe taste from you so I may have a number to pick from."

"I don't have that many Bec" Chloe chimed in.

"Chlo, you brought an entire bag of shoes on retreat…we were in the woods for God's sake."

"I needed to be comfortable and it was a good thing because when we went in the mud pit half of you pitches would have been forced to wear gross shoes had I not brought several pairs so ha."

"Whatever you say Chlo. Maur thanks again. We will see you tonight."

"Yea, thanks Maura for putting up with the Kid, I know she can be a pain in the ass when she has to shop." Jane smiled at her BFF.

"She was a pleasure to shop with." Maura gave a huge smile in Beca's direction causing Beca to throw a smug look at Jane who promptly rolled her eyes. "Gosh Maur, don't encourage her, that head of hers will swell even more."

Chloe smiled at Jane then looked to Beca, "So we'll see you in a little bit. Want me to get anything for dinner tonight? What do you think Angela is cooking?"

"Knowing Ma it's either some sort of pasta, a casserole, or a meat and potatoes type thing. You want me to check? I can make sure we have a salad just in case there is something you won't eat?"

"I'll be ok Bec, but thank you. I'll see ya later DJ. Maybe you can drive me around a bit after dinner and show me your favorite things in Boston."

"Yea, we can do that. Should we ask Jane & Maura or do you think they've had enough of us?"

"I say we desert island them at Maura's house and see what happens." Chloe said with a huge smile on her face.

"I like the way you're thinking Beale. That sounds like a great plan Red. See you in a bit."

Jane escorted them towards the door, her hand on the small of Maura's back. "So Maur, we will see you in a bit. You want me to grab your favorite wine or does Ma have some?"

"I'm not certain what she is cooking but I will stop over when we get home to see what would pair best. I believe we need to get some of your beer, I can get a case on the way home."

Jane started to head over to her purse, "that would be great Maur here's some cash."

"Please Jane, I'll get it, especially since we drank most of your beverages, it's the least I can do."

"You sure Maur? I've got $20 right here?"

"I insist. You can purchase the next set if that would make you more comfortable?"

"Ok, but the next one is on me got it? I mean you got lunch today too!"

"Lunch was part of our shopping agreement but yes, you can get the next purchase of beverages. We will see you at Angela's. If there is anything else that you or Beca would like please let me know so Chloe and I can pick it up on the way home." Jane smiled and blushed a little bit as she took in the beauty of Maura.

"Ok Maur, text me when you get gals get home, see ya in a bit."

"I will do that."

Jane closed the door behind the gals and headed into the kitchen to grab a beer. "You want a drink kid" she yelled in the direction of the bedroom where she assumed Beca had gone. A muffled reply came from behind the door.

"I'm good for now Jane; you gotta see this, gimme one sec." Jane sat on the couch flipping through channels when she heard the door open behind her. "What'd ya think…I went with the slutty pant suit?" Jane turned her head and her mouth fell open.

"Holy shit Bec, wow. Maura helped you pick that?" Her eyes still wide, "Chloe's not gonna be able to take her eyes off you."

"That's what I'm hoping for!"


	23. Chapter 23

Another little chapter…if you're still with me, thank you for the love & patience! I still do not have any rights to Pitch Perfect or Rizzoli and Isles, just some fun writing.

"I'm good for now Jane; you gotta see this, gimme one sec." Jane sat on the couch flipping through channels when she heard the door open behind her. "What'd ya think…I went with the slutty pant suit?" Jane turned her head and her mouth fell open.

"Holy shit Bec, wow. Maura helped you pick that?" Her eyes still wide, "Chloe's not gonna be able to take her eyes off you."

"That's what I'm hoping for!"

"Come on Maura, you have to tell me something about Beca's outfit! We're family; you are supposed to be on MY side."

"Chloe my dear, it's not about being on a side, Beca wishes to have it be a surprise therefore I respect that decision therefore I cannot tell you about her outfit. I'm sorry. You only have a few more days to wait."

"I can't believe this! It's black. Really? It could be anything black."

"Well it really can't be just anything black, you know I didn't help her get a garbage bag, a bikini, or a track suit…" Chloe gave her cousin the most exasperated look she could muster up as she crossed her arms over her chest. "It's true! I wouldn't have let her do that." Chloe's eyes softened as her shoulders started to relax.

"One little teeny tiny hint, I won't tell Beca, I promise?" Maura knew she couldn't lie but she also didn't want to break the trust of her new young friend. She came up with an idea that she was sure Jane would use on her.

"One hint, and then you can't ask me anymore questions about it? Is that a deal?"

"Absolutely! I swear! So what does it look like?"

"Ah, ah, you said one hint; you said nothing about asking questions."

"What?"

"You asked me for a hint, I shall give you a hint." Chloe looked dumbfounded but she knew Maura was right. "As you know the outfit is black, my hint to you is that I am very certain you will tell her she 'looks hot' in it". As Maura put her hands down from making air quotes, she quietly turned and walked into her bedroom as Chloe stood still, disgusted that she had been so eager and was outsmarted in an instant.

Dinner was surprisingly uneventful; Angela had made chicken cacciatore along with a large salad, garlic knots, and strawberry cheesecake. Everyone enjoyed chatting as they ate their meals. Chloe did a lot of pushing her chicken around her plate which did not go unnoticed by the matriarch but she opted not to address it at the time since they really didn't know each other that well and offered her more salad to be sure she had something to eat. Angela was enjoying seeing her girls and her two "new girls". She had already begun to treat Maura as one of her own and Chloe made it easy for her do to the same for her. Angela sat and watched as they all talked and laughed with each other. She was glad to be surrounded by such great people. Setting her fork down from her cheesecake, she stood up, "who would like a cup of coffee?"

"I would love a cup of tea if that wouldn't be too much trouble Angela?" Maura asked.

"You're not having the poop tea are you? Gross! I'll have a coffee Ma."

"It's not called poop tea Jane and I wish you would try it."

"I'll pass but thanks."

"Umm….I'm gonna go with coffee over poop tea since I don't know what you guys are talking about." Beca added. Angela looked over at Chloe who was laughing at the exchange.

"Chloe, can I get you anything dear?"

"Yes ma'am, I'll have a cup of coffee…would you like some help?"

"I would love that, right this way…"

Chloe followed Angela into the kitchen. Ma smiled and pointed to the cupboard, "mugs are right in there" pointing to the drawer right below it, "spoons there, I'll get the water and the machine going. Thank you for your help darling"

"Anytime Angela, it's my pleasure." Chloe started getting mugs out of the cupboard and setting them on the counter as Angela fussed with the tea kettle and coffee machine. With her eyes still on the stove Angela spoke up.

"I do love having my girls here. And it's even better to have them with their…best friends. You know dear, you are part of the family now, so I will treat you like one of my kids."

Chloe smiled as she continued to get things together for coffee. She loved being "part of the family". She always loved the feeling of belonging. "That means a lot Angela, really. I'm glad to see that you have taken in Maura, she can be so socially awkward and it has been hard for her. Your family has made it so easy, I love seeing her this happy!"

"That's all I want…my girls to be happy. The four of you all seem very happy. Especially together."

"We are all having a blast hanging out together!"

"Well speaking of together dear, when are you and Beca going to pull your heads out of your butts and admit you are together?"

Chloe dropped the spoon she had onto the counter in a clatter, she tried to cover it with her hand as quickly as she could but she knew it was too late. Never looking over her shoulder she replied, "Beca and I have a great friendship but we aren't actually together."

"You can bullshit a bullshiter, excuse my language. Anyone with eyes can see how the two of you dote over each other, and how your eyes light up when you are deep in conversation. There is a deep connection between you two, Jane and Maura too while we are talking. I just wish you girls would put on your big girl pants and settle down already. I'm ready for grandchildren." With that, Angela picked up the pot of coffee and the kettle of hot water and headed to the living room, she called over her shoulder before leaving, "just bring all that stuff in here will you dear?"

Chloe stood for a moment taken aback by the brief but blunt conversation she had with Angela. Could she be right? Could Beca actually have the same feelings? If Angela could see it barley knowing her, how many other people had noticed? What was the plan now? She shook her head as if to shake out her thoughts and grabbed the mugs, spoons, and Ziploc bag of sugars & creamers she had found in a mug. Walking into the living room she found everyone sitting and chatting as Angela was moving things around on the table. Chloe stood still for a moment just taking it all in.

"You ok Red?" Chloe was met with the bright smile of her favorite brunette, looking up at her from the floor where she sat.

"Oh totes, just trying not to drop anything on my way in."

"Here, let me give you a hand" Beca got up and started to carefully take things from Chloe and set them on the coffee table. Angela watched until she caught Chloe's eye and winked. Chloe took a good look at Beca, she was smiling and being so gentle trying not to disturb anything she had balanced in her hands, her dimples were in full view, she was truly beautiful. Maybe Angela was right, Chloe decided that maybe tonight on their drive she would test the waters and see how it goes. Beca set the last mug on the table and sat back down on the floor. Looking up at Chloe she patted the spot next to her, "wanna pull up some carpet?" Before she sat down she stared right at Angela and gave a wink of her won before plopping down close to Beca. She was definitely OK with the thought of Ma being right!


	24. Chapter 24

Hi y'all! Happy reading! Thank you all for sticking with me and this story. I hope you are enjoying it. If you want to throw some prompts I'd be happy to see if I can work with them and help get this story going in a direction you will enjoy. Let me know. Of course, I do NOT own any rights to Pitch Perfect or Rizzoli & Isles.

"Here, let me give you a hand" Beca got up and started to carefully take things from Chloe and set them on the coffee table. Angela watched until she caught Chloe's eye and winked. Chloe took a good look at Beca, she was smiling and being so gentle trying not to disturb anything she had balanced in her hands, her dimples were in full view, she was truly beautiful. Maybe Angela was right, Chloe decided that maybe tonight on their drive she would test the waters and see how it goes. Beca set the last mug on the table and sat back down on the floor. Looking up at Chloe she patted the spot next to her, "wanna pull up some carpet?" Before she sat down she stared right at Angela and gave a wink of her won before plopping down close to Beca. She was definitely OK with the thought of Ma being right!

Beca leaned over to whisper to Chloe, "Hey, you wanna go for that ride now?"

"Yea, that would be fun, any idea where you are going to take me? Are we going to get out and walk at all or just drive around?"

"There are a few places I'd like to walk if that's ok?

"Oh totes, I'll go grab my stuff from Maura's."

"Great, I'm gonna grab my boots. I'll meet ya at the car in just a minute ok?"

"Sounds good…should I bring anything else?"

"Well, grab a couple beers will ya?" Chloe stood looking confused. "I'll explain on our way, you're gonna love it just trust me!" Chloe smiled back at Beca who was smiling ear to ear. Of course she trusted Beca; she would never lead her wrong.

"Okaaaaay. Dress warm and bring beer…got it." Chloe reached for the handle and headed over to grab her things.

Jane and Maura never noticed the younger girls leave; only Angela had been paying attention and smiled as she watched Chloe walk to Maura's. Beca was in the hallway getting her boots when Angela stopped to talk her to "little girl". "So, where are you and Chloe headed? Don't think I haven't noticed the two of you making googly eyes at each other all night. Now what are you two up to?"

"Ma, googly eyes? Really? We were not making googly eyes at each other; we were talking and hanging out with everyone. And if I have to tell you, I promised I would take Chloe around Boston at Christmas time…well, after Christmas time. I'm gonna take her down to see the common's and maybe take a trolley to go see the lights, and then walk around Back Bay. Nothing crazy, just wanted to show her around a little bit, I thought it would be fun. Is that ok Ma?" Beca put her hands on her hips and did her best to look annoyed. She wasn't annoyed in the least. Deep down she really want Ma's approval of Chloe.

"Of course it's ok honey. Why wouldn't it be ok? I mean, I think she will enjoy it. You two girls have a good time. Are you coming back here or are you going to Jane's"

"Well, Chlo and I thought we would leave Maura and Jane to hang out so I think we will just play it by ear. I don't wanna wake her up if she is at her apartment since she still gets freaked out when she wakes up. Can I just text you and you can let me know if they are still here or if Maura took Jane home. I'm taking the car so she won't be able to drive on her own." The smile on Beca's face lead Angela to believe there was more to the story but she wasn't going to ask. She could tell that Beca had some kind of plan going on, just couldn't pin point what it was yet.

"Sure, I can do that sweetie. And I can take Janie home or she can sleep here if they stay up too late and have much more to drink. You go have a good time, drive carefully, and be good. Now go, you don't want to keep her waiting." Angela gave Beca a swat on the behind and as went out the door to meet Chloe. Beca looked over her shoulder and smiled.

"Thanks Ma, I will. Dinner was great by the way, thanks again. I'll see ya tomorrow ok? Love you!"

"I love you too Rebecca! Have fun!"

Beca walked out to find Chloe leaning against her car. Beca noticed how her hair was tucked into her Dolphins knitted hat (she knew Chloe had chosen that just to be an ass), but the turquoise really made her blue eyes look amazing. She had her pea coat on and belted and had put her fingerless wool gloves on. "Pretty quick wardrobe change their Beale? You good?"

Chloe dangled the beers in from the plastic rings "I thought for a minute you were leave me out here to freeze to death."

"Really? You think I would do that? No way Beale, let's get going." Chloe hopped into the passenger seat, set the beer on the floor and fastened her seatbelt. She had no idea what she was in store for but she was happy to finally have some time alone with Beca.

Back at Angela's house, neither Maura not Jane had realized that they girls had left. Ma had been quiet and was futzing around the kitchen and getting things ready so she could go to bed. She wiped the counters for the umpteenth time before throwing the towel in the laundry and going into her room to change leaving the eldest girls still chatting in the living room. She quickly washed her makeup off, brushed her teeth and changed into her favorite pair of comfortable pajamas. As she headed out of her rom, she could still hear Jane and Maura talking. The two were deep in conversation about the latest case, their vacation time, and the upcoming events they had planned. They really hadn't even taken notice. "Ah-hem." Angela cleared her throat getting both ladies to turn and look. "I'm going to bed ladies, you are welcome to stay here and chat as long as you'd like. Janie, Beca has your car so you need a ride home from me or Maura, or you know you can always stay here. Just leave me a note if you are heading someplace."

"Where did Beca go?" Jane asked. Maura looked around now realizing that her cousin was gone as well.

"I'm assuming that Chloe is with Beca?" Maura raised her eyebrows.

"Yes Maura, the two of them went exploring, I'm assuming they will be out late. I'm not sure where they are planning on sleeping but I gave them the ok to sleep wherever they were comfortable. Speaking of comfortable, you two are welcome to stay up here chatting, as late as you would like, I'm going to sleep, and I still have to work unlike some people in the room." Angela winked at the ladies knowing that they had both taken time off while their cousins were in town.

"Well Ma, we don't wanna keep you up. Maur…can we head to your place then you can give me a ride home?"

"I can give you a ride home later, certainly Jane. Angela, thank you so much for dinner, everything was wonderful. I shall see you in the morning for a cup of tea?"

"Absolutely sweetheart, I'll have water boiling in the morning. You ladies have fun! I love you both!" She shot a wink at Jane that Jane found odd but…ok?!

"Love you too Ma, g'night."

"Sleep well Angela" Maura looked at the door of her guest house before opening it slowly, "shall we?" She held the door for her favorite detective.

"We shall m'lady" Jane replied with a giggle as she took Maura's cue and headed for the exquisite home next door.

"So what is this place? It's beautiful?" Chloe's eyes sparkled as she looked all over the Common's trying to take in all the beauty.

"It's the Common's, pretty nice huh? You want a hot coco? Or would you like to take the trolley ride and have a beverage?"

"Ummm….I'm up for either, can we walk around just a little bit more before we go on the trolley? This is amazing."

"Sure thing Red, I'll hold off getting trolley tickets, this way we don't have to worry about being late or missing it if we are still walking. We could actually walk all the way back to Maura's if we wanted, this goes up to Beacon Hill but I guess I should have thought about that before I brought my car."

Chloe looped her arm though Beca's and pulled her close, "This is perfect…I'm so glad you brought me here Bec, it really is beautiful."

Beca could feel her face blush but couldn't pin point why. It's not like Chloe hadn't complimented her before but this time it hit her in the feels. "Uh, no problem Chlo, I wanted you to be able to see some of Boston around Christmas. It can be really neat. I hope you're still excited for the Boston Pops; it should be an amazing performance. I've seen them once before when I was little; my mom brought me up here so we went with Ma and Jane. Even Jane liked it, and well, she's not much into the arts as you can imagine."

Chloe was hanging on every word, it had taken a long time to break down Beca's walls and get to know her. When she started at Barden she certainly was a hard egg to crack. The "alt girl" as Aubrey had called her was not one for a lot of friends and really didn't like anyone to know much about her. With Chloe it was different. Chloe knew when to push and when to step away. She had a closeness that Beca longed for when she was not around. She could ask anything and for no reason Beca always knew that it was safe to answer, even with it was a topic she was uncomfortable discussing. Chloe spotted a street vendor with hot coco and dragged Beca in his direction. "Can I have two please? With little marshmallow's and chocolate drizzle?" She grabbed a $10 from her pocket and handed it to the gentleman behind the cart. "Thank you. Please keep the rest."

"Thank you very much sweetheart. You two young ladies enjoy your stroll. May I suggest you head to the right, there are some benches to sit on where the lights really sparkle and you can enjoy your hot coco?"

"Oooooh…that sounds perfect thank you…" Chloe looked at his name tag, "Ben, thank you very much, you have a great night sir."

"You two do the same."

Chloe handed the cup to Beca as she carefully took a sip of her own. "Thanks for the drink Chloe, I was gonna grab 'em."

"No worries Bec, it's just on drink. Let's go sit on that bench. It's really nice right here." Chloe took Beca's hand and laced their fingers together as she pulled her towards the small wooden bench. The red head pulled them down to the bench and snuggled into Beca's side. "So do you bring all of your Boston visitors here or just me?" Chloe eyes locked with Beca's as she shot her signature wink.

"Just you, you should feel special!" Beca replied quickly as she shoved her shoulder into Chloe.

"Of course I feel special. This trip is so much fun, I'm glad that we are getting to hang out, I've had so much fun getting a chance to meet your family and for you to get to know Maura. She has always been like my big sister so I want you to like her."

"What if she doesn't like me?"

Chloe turned to look Beca in the eyes. "Of course she likes you Bec, why wouldn't she? You have always been a great friend. You are always looking out for me. You have my back even when I'm wrong. She would have no reason to not like you silly. I'd be way more afraid of Jane not liking me. I mean, you two are so similar I was afraid I would scare her away with my enthusiasm."

"I warned her that you could be a little much sometimes."

"Uh, that hurts Mitchell."

Beca smiled, "you know I love ya Chloe, I'm just teasing. And my Ma & Jane both like you, don't you worry."

"Well good, I want them to like me. It's important to me, they are your family and I want them to like me. I mean, I'm pretty sure Angela and I are good, just gotta soften up that hot detective."

"Did you just call Jane hot? For real? Gross!"

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, I mean, I'm pretty sure she and Maura are just minutes away from hooking up but yea, she's hot." Chloe couldn't help but giggle as Beca blushed and started to squirm on her side of the bench. "You're so cute when you are embarrassed."

"Shut up Chloe." Beca said with a small snort.

"Make me Mitchell." Chloe was gonna take her chance; she was hoping to test the waters.

"What? You are so weird."

"Now you shut up Mitchell" Chloe shoulder checked Beca lightly.

Mockingly Beca nudged her back, "Make me Beale."

I was hoping you would say that, Chloe went for it. She finally made her move before she could think about it and change her mind she put her hand on Beca's cheek leaned in and kissed her, not overly aggressively but this was not the same as their previous "practice" kisses. Beca closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss not really sure what to make of it. She slowly opened her eyes as she felt Chloe pulling away. As Chloe's eyes opened she could see that her pupils were covering her beautiful blue eyes. Before she could even speak, Chloe's mouth was on hers again, she felt a hand slip into her hair as she tried to deepen the kiss. Beca was still attempting to comprehend the situation as she gently pulled away. She could feel the flush on her chest and in her cheeks, she was sure that Chloe would notice. She really liked kissing Chloe. She quickly got to her feet and pulled Chloe up so they were standing face to face.

"Umm Chlo, we should probably get going if we want to walk a little farther. Not that I didn't enjoy that, it was a really nice kiss but um…"

"I can do better than nice." Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's neck, and closed her eyes as she kissed Beca again. Beca's hands found their way to Chloe's hips as she tried to maintain her balance. Was this really happening? She suddenly felt Chloe's tongue trying to gain entrance into her mouth. She quickly obliged as Chloe tightened her arms around her. Beca let her left hand fall to Chloe's ass. She knew Chloe had a great body but would never have touched her "that" way. She let her hand fall comfortably with no objection from the red head. She was starting to get light headed. She couldn't decide if it was from lack of oxygen or the fact that she was standing in public making out with Chloe. Lucky for her, Chloe needed to come up for air as well. Chloe moved back just enough that they were now standing with their foreheads together. She licked her lips and smiled at Beca.

All Beca could come up with to say was, "wow."

"Told ya I could do better than nice." Chloe said with a smile

"Ummm…that was…wow. So um…what was that all about Chloe?"

"That was me letting you know that I will be kissing you and since it seems like you didn't object, I'm gonna keep kissing you any way that you're ok with."

"Yea, sure, you can ummm…kiss me like that Chloe, maybe not in front of my dad but…"

"Get used to it Mitchell. I think you're stuck with me." Chloe grabbed Beca's hand and started walking the rest of the Common's. Beca pulled their linked hands into her pocket trying to keep them warm. She really wasn't sure what all this meant. Chloe wasn't sire either but she had finally made a move and it was a start. She knew Beca wasn't a good talker so she would wait to discuss the details later. For now she was content to be walking hand in hand with Beca, happy that she had made a move.


	25. Chapter 25

Another chapter…hope you enjoy. Let me know your thoughts. I do not own any rights to Pitch Perfect or Rizzoli & Isles, just writing for fun. All mistakes are mine. If you have any prompts I'll try to work them in.

"Get used to it Mitchell. I think you're stuck with me." Chloe grabbed Beca's hand and started walking the rest of the Common's. Beca pulled their linked hands into her pocket trying to keep them warm. She really wasn't sure what all this meant. Chloe wasn't sire either but she had finally made a move and it was a start. She knew Beca wasn't a good talker so she would wait to discuss the details later. For now she was content to be walking hand in hand with Beca, happy that she had made a move.

The young ladies had walked quite a ways. Chloe was starting to get cold even though she had dressed for the weather (sort of). Her hand was still tucked tightly in Beca's and stuffed into the brunette's sweatshirt pouch. Chloe could feel Beca rubbing back and forth on her thumb with her own. It was very calming. Chloe was deep in thought trying to plan her next move when Beca broke her from her thoughts. "We should probably start heading back to the car to head home. I haven't heard from Ma. I wonder where Jane & Maura ended up."

"Maura, did you want another glass of wine or did you want to call it a night?" Jane was calling out from the kitchen as Maura sat curled up on her couch. They had been laughing and chatting the last hour about anything and everything. Maura was thoroughly enjoying her alone time with Jane, not that didn't often just "hang out" but she had been so occupied with work and life lately that it was nice to sit and relax. She was very cognoscente of the fact that she had already consumed a several glasses of wine but she would gladly take one more knowing that Jane would intern have a beverage and then she would be able to ask Jane to stay over to avoid driving under the influence.

"I'd love one more small glass as long as you are having something. If not, I'll have a glass of water." Inside Maura hoped Jane wasn't going to bring her water. She wanted a little more time with her favorite detective. As she heard Jane rustling around in the kitchen she picked up her phone to check on her cousin.

 _TO: Chloe Beale: I hope you & Beca are having a good time exploring. I am simply checking in to be sure you ladies are ok. Is there any estimated time of your return? Jane and I are enjoying a beverage at my house at the moment; you are more than welcome to come here anytime. Angela mentioned that you were not certain where you would be sleeping; I am assuming here so if plans change, please do keep me posted. I'm not trying to "mother" you; I would just like to rest assured that you & Beca are safe if you are not staying here. Please text me when you have a chance. _

Maura set her phone back on the table in front of her coaster as Jane trounced in with a large glass of wine and two beers.

"I figured since your glass was so big it would be the equivalent of two beers. That ok with you? I'm thinking I can just crash in your spare room unless Chloe is coming back. I gotta text Bec and see what the plan is."

"I actually just sent Chloe a text and I'm waiting for a reply. I asked about their whereabouts and their plans for sleeping tonight. I just want to be sure that they are in a safe place."

"Maura, they will be fine. They know they can stay here, with Ma, or back at my place so they will be ok. I'll just text Bec to remind her I need to know where she will be tonight so I don't send a task force after her ass." 

"Really Jane that would be a complete waste of taxpayer moneys…" Maura drifted off as she caught the look Jane was giving her. "You are just exaggerating again…I see." She sheepishly looked into her glass of wine.

"No worries Maur, it's endearing that you taking everything so literally. Lemme text the girls."

 _TO: DJ: Maura & I are having drinks at her place…where are you staying tonight? You wanna come back here and have a drink with us? You have keys to my apartment right? Let me know where you gals are headed so I don't send a team to find you. Hope you're having fun._

"There…now let's hope they aren't too busy to answer." Jane crammed her phone back into her pocket and made herself comfortable opposite Maura on the couch. "I wonder where Bec took her. I mean, there is plenty to see during this time of year just not sure what their plans were. Speaking of plans, I know the girls are headed to the aquarium tomorrow so I was thinking you and I could hang out? Maybe tag along with them or head to the Kennedy Library. I wasn't sure if you had been to see it yet since moving here but I think you will enjoy either. What do ya think? You up for an adventure of our own?"

"That would be lovely Jane; I have been dying to get to the Kennedy Library. You won't be bored? I mean, I know you would much rather go to a Red Sox game or see a different sporting event, I want you to have a god time too!"

"I'll have fun, don't you worry about me, and I wouldn't have brought it up if I didn't want to go."

 **A few blocks away…**

"So Jane just asked where we were sleeping tonight. She and Maura are having drinks in Beacon Hill."

"Maura asked the same thing, she doesn't seem to mind either way, just wanted to make sure we were safe. Where do you want to go? Are you ready to call it a night?"

"Well, I'm thinking we grab the drinking trolley ride then head home. Doesn't matter to me where we stay. I have the keys to Jane's if we wanna go there or we can head back to Maura's. Either way works."

"Well, I mean we could walk to Maura's. I just don't want to get in the way of her time with Jane." Chloe began to look at the ground and dig her foot into a small patch of snow near her right boot.

"What's up Chloe? What's wrong Red? We don't have to go on the trolley ride, we can go spend time with Maura & Jane, it's fine. Whatever you want?"

Chloe looked up to find a somewhat worried expression on the brunettes face. "No no, it's not that Beca, I want to hang out. Ummm…can I tell you something but you have to PROMISE me you won't say anything to Jane or Maura?" Beca nudged Chloe's shoulder.

"You didn't do anything illegal did you? I mean, with Jane a detective & Maura the head Medical Examiner for the Common Wealth you're asking a lot if I have to keep a secret like THAT from them" The playful tone put Chloe a little more at ease but not completely.

"I'm serious Bec…swear on the Bella's you won't tell either of them what I'm about to tell you. Or may your vocal chords be ripped out by wolves." She added a wink; she knew how much Beca had hated that line in the Bella oath.

Rolling her eyes Beca replied, "The whole vocal chords and wolves thing no, swearing on our sisterhood, sure. What's going on?"

"Ok, here goes…I'm pretty sure our cousins like each other…like, Like Like, each other so I wanted to give them some time alone to see if they can figure it out." In her head she felt like she didn't really betray Maura's trust, she didn't say Maura had told her how she felt about Jane; she had played it off as her own observation. "I mean, I don't know what's going on with them but it just seems like there is SOMETHING there and I thought maybe if we left them alone after having a few drinks they might be able to figure it out? Does that sound dumb?"

Beca sighed, part of her wanted to tell Chloe how Jane felt but she also didn't want to get her ass kicked by the glamazon. Biting her lip for a quick second she fired back, "No Chlo, it doesn't sound dumb. I thought they were acting funny too but I wasn't sure what was going on so I didn't push it. Do you really think a few drinks will get them to loosen up? If there is something, Jane is pretty stubborn, and you said it yourself that Maura is good at subtly…do you really think they like each other?"

"I think this is a good way to find out maybe?"

"OK, let me send a text to Jane and let her know we are going to crash at her place after the trolley ride. This way we can still hang out, I don't want to worry about them while you and I are exploring." Beca let go of Chloe's hand and took the phone from her back pocket.

 _TO: Badass Detective Cousin: How are things with Maura? Chloe & I are fine; we are having a good time. We're headed on the trolley ride then crashing at your place. Wouldn't want to spoil your alone time with the doctor Isles! __Hope you are having fun! Will you make a move already? Geez. You get shot at but you won't kiss the sexy doctor? Weak. I'll text ya when we get back to your place so you know we are ok. Have a good night. Say "hi" to Maura for us._

"There we go…we should be good with Jane. Did you want to send Maura something too? I mean, I know Jane will let her know, just don't want her to be upset with you."

"You're right, I probably should."

 _TO: Big Sister M: Hey Maura, Beca and I are going to go on a trolley ride to see the lights, you and Jane enjoy your drinks. We will crash at Jane's place. Why don't you try talking to Jane about stuff? Maybe a game of Truth or Dare? Or Never Ever? It kinda worked for Beca and me. Anyway, have fun, relax, and enjoy your detective. I will see you tomorrow. I've gotta come home to get ready for the trip to the aquarium with Beca. Have FUN! I love you!_

"All set, let's go grab that trolley." Chloe grabbed Beca's hand again and aced her fingers through, after talking about Maura not picking up on subtly she was hoping Beca would start getting the hint. She gave her megawatt smile and pulled their linked hands through the pouch of the hoodie Beca was wearing making sure they would have to be close. "This is gonna be so much fun"

 **Back at Beacon Hill**

Jane has set her phone down on the couch when she got up to use the bathroom. It wasn't like Maura was trying to snoop but it was still open on the text to Beca and she couldn't help but notice her name in text. "Sexy doctor?" _Had Jane really called her sexy_? _And Beca thinks Jane should make a move_? She was starting to feel flushed not sure of her emotions when she heard the sink water turn on. _SHIT, Jane must be washing her hands._ She locked Jane's phone and set it back on the couch while retrieving hers from the table. She read Chloe's text. _A game of truth or dare, how absurd! And what the hell is Never Ever?_ She knew that talking to Jane wouldn't be easy but the thought of a game was not something she would like to entertain. She quickly took a huge gulp of her wine trying to gain more liquid courage and quickly sent a text back to Chloe.

 _TO: Chloe Beale: My dear Chloe, please be careful and have a wonderful time with Beca. Jane and I are enjoying each other's company. I don't think a game is the necessary way to expose your feelings to your best friend but…perhaps it works for you? I will be here in the morning when you arrive. I'm guessing we will be awake long before you and Beca so just knock when you get here. Have a good time, don't drink too much, you want to enjoy the aquarium. Jane and I can drop you off there; we are going to the Kennedy Library. Sleep well; don't forget to take your makeup off before you go to sleep. (Your skin is too beautiful to ruin by not properly exfoliating). I love you too my little girl!_

Maura hadn't heard Jane come over, "So…what'd I miss? Wanna watch a movie" she said as she jumped onto the couch, put her feet out on the coffee table and took a swig of beer. Maura's head was spinning with all of the information she had inadvertently received. _What am I gonna do? Does she really have feelings for me? Does she know how I feel about her? What if it doesn't work? Where do we go from here? How do we make this more scientific? I got it._

"Chloe sent a text saying they are going to be sleeping at your apartment and that we should enjoy ourselves." She stood up trying to mustard up courage. "Ummmm….I need to try something…for scientific purposes…you know I am a more science based thinker."

Jane looked up into those big beautiful eyes, "Sure thing Maur, you ok? What can I do to help?" she asked with genuine concern. "You're kinda freaking me out."

"Well, this may make it worse…I'm sorry Jane, this is for science."

With that Maua straddled Janes lap and sat down, based on the expression of shock on her face that was not what she had been expecting, but she moved her hands to set gently on Maura's thighs. Before she could utter and objection, Maura placed a hand on each side of Janes face and pulled her in to a searing kiss. The connection was instantaneous; this was unlike any kiss either of them had ever experienced before. Maura changed the angle of her head maintaining control of the kiss; she didn't realize that she had rocked her hips forward until she felt the sudden wetness polling in her now destroyed thong. Jane let out a little whimper when Maura rolled her hips again. The sound, wow, that sound. Even tough Maura loved it she was afraid she had finally crossed the line. She pulled away from Jane and pursed her lips together. Jane's big brown eyes fluttered open she was trying to determine what had just happened? She knew how awkward she could be and she really didn't want to make this uncomfortable. While she was taken aback by the moment, it was certainly something that she could get used to doing.

"So Doc, what exactly was this science experiment you were working on? I must have missed something at work." Jane could tell that Maura was slightly embarrassed, as she attempted to hop off the leggy detectives lap. "Hey, Maur, it's just me…talk to me?" She moved her hands to grasp the M.E.'s waist. "What was the science you were trying to figure out?" Maura gazed into the sincere brown eyes, she could see the Jane was trying not to smile, she felt the strong grasp on slender waist, god she loved this feeling.

"Well, you see Jane, there have been subtleties along the way and I know that's not my forte and well, science based experiments lead to more successful conclusions and a higher success rate of achieving the correct answer and…well, it was a the beginning step in attempts to determine."

"Maura, it's me…English…spit it out."

"Well, if you must know I was trying to conclude whether or not you were attracted to me…sexually…I mean, in a more than just best friends way, if you feel the same way I do for you. I'm sorry Jane, it was ridiculous. I apologize. You know social cues aren't really my forte"

Jane was trying to process the words as quickly as she could. Sexually was a word she hated but anyway, had Maura said she liked her? She had to think fast. She gripped Maura's waist tighter so she couldn't move.

"Maura, hey, look at me…" Big hassle eyes met her big brown eyes. "In science, isn't it only right to perform an experiment more than once to see if you get the same conclusion? With that she picked Maura up and laid her on the couch as she positioned herself above her with her left hand on the couch for balance, the other gently on her hip. Jane's think raven curls were dripping down over her face and onto Maura who just stared into the deep brown pools. Jane pushed some hair behind her ear, "Let's try it this way." She gently leaned down to capture the blonde's lips. Maura's hands found their way to Jane's belt loops; she hooked her fingers and pulled Jane even closer. As Jane deepened the kiss Maura hands moved up and down the detective's strong back. She decided to be bold and attempted to gain access into Jane's mouth, she was more than willing to oblige. It seemed like hours but the ladies knew it had only been minutes but they both felt the need for air. As Jane pulled back to her hover position she took a good hard look at Maura. _God is she beautiful! I really can't mess this up; she's my best friend, but man, what it would be like to have her as my girlfriend. WOW!_ She took a moment to use her thumb and wipe a small spot of saliva from near Maura's lower lip. "Sorry, you got a little something." The touch raised goosebumps on Maura's arms. She would be content to stay wrapped up below her detective any day. As she lay there admiring Jane's gorgeous features, the detective spoke up. "So, um, Doc…do you think this calls for more research? Or are you satisfied with the results." Jane smiled, she had never really felt so bold before but this was Maura. The M.E. took a minute to brush more of the raven curls behind the detective's ears.

"Well, you do know I like to be thorough, so perhaps a few more trial runs to be sure my conclusion matches my hypothesis."

As Jane leaned forward again she smiled, "This is definitely an experiment I will enjoy helping you with!"


	26. Chapter 26

Thank you for the reviews, ALL input is appreciated. I'm just trying to write a story people will enjoy. I'm sorry this is a very long chapter! Stay with me folks! I do not own ANY rights to Pitch Perfect or Rizzoli & Isles. Enjoy the next chapter.

somethingthatismine – I decided to go w/Maura making the first move bc I felt like in the R&I series she was much more comfortable w/talking about her sex life & Jane was a bit more reserved. I had her just go for it rather than play a game for two reasons: 1. I thought it would be a bit redundant since I had Beca & Chloe play Never Ever earlier and 2. She is a very logical thinker. I felt like the idea of her playing a game in attempts to express her feelings would be out of her character. She's so facts based that I felt like unless it was a strategy game (she plays chess in the show) that it wouldn't really fit. In my head it made sense, I hope it translated on paper. 

"Well, you do know I like to be thorough, so perhaps a few more trial runs to be sure my conclusion matches my hypothesis."

As Jane leaned forward again she smiled, "This is definitely an experiment I will enjoy helping you with!"

Jane didn't know how long they had been making out on the couch but she knew if they stayed there they would be sore in the morning. Pulling away from Maura and giving her a quick peck, "Hey Maur? For as much as I am REALLY enjoying this experiment, there is no way we can sleep on the couch. I mean, it's pretty comfy for one, but I don't think the two of us will fit well and I don't want to be uncomfortable tomorrow when we head to the library." Maura looked up at Jane smiling with her kiss swollen lips. She knew Jane was right but part of her wanted to stay in this moment just in case everything changed when they woke up the next morning.

"You are probably right, this couch really isn't conducive to having two occupants, I'm certain we would be in a great deal of discomfort tomorrow. We can head upstairs. I have some of your clothing in the extra dresser in my room so you can change."

"That'd be great Maur. Thanks. I thought I left a Boston PD shirt and some running shorts here. I'll just have to shower and change at my place in the morning before we go out."

"Not to worry Jane, everything you need is in the spare bathroom. I picked up your favorite shampoo & conditioner, deodorant, toothpaste & an extra toothbrush after you stayed the last time. I figured this way if you had needed to crash her for any reason you wouldn't have to worry about packing a bag or not having the necessities."

Jane smiled at the thoughtfulness of her best friend… _Is she just my friend? Is she my girlfriend? What do we call…this…?_ "That's really sweet Maur, you've thought of everything huh? I appreciate it…really! Let's head up and get ready to crash I don't wanna be dragging ass when Beca & Chloe get here tomorrow." Jane gently untangled herself from the blonde and sat up on the couch. She picked up her phone from the edge of the coffee table, "speaking of the youngins they must be having a good time, haven't heard from them."

Maura sat up and pulled her hair into a messy bun, reaching for her phone she touched the screen to see that she also had no message from the girls. She knew they were fine and were staying at Janes. She stood up and took the empty drinks to the kitchen, as Jane stood, fixed her disheveled hair, and turned off a few lights, as she turned around to head to the stairs she nearly walked right into Maura.

"I'm sorry, I was just, uh, trying to turn off some of your lights."

"That's ok, I didn't mean startle you. Shall we head upstairs?"

"Yea, sure. After you m'lady." Jane put her hand on the small of Maura's back and followed her to the steps leading to the second floor.

"Thank you Jane. I'm not certain how you wish to do this…you're welcome to stay with me in the master bedroom but I would also completely understand if you would be more comfortable in the spare room. Chloe won't mind if you sleep in there, and I can always change the linen if you would be more comfortable on fresh sheets." Jane could tell she was starting to do her nervous ramble. Removing her hand from the M.E. back she grabbed her hands instead.

"Maur, you're starting to…never mind. If it's all right with you, I was going to stay with you in the master suit. That sound ok?" Maura looked back at her detective and blushed giving a sheepish smile.

"Of course, that would be wonderful. As you know I usually sleep in the nude but I have pajama's that I can wear. And Jane, please know that nothing has to happen. I know we were testing my hypothesis, and while I feel like I have come to the correct conclusion, please know that I am not trying to take advantage of the situation, we are simply going to share a sleeping space as we have in the past."

"Good to know Doc. I would never think you were trying to take advantage but thank you for your concern."

They reached the bedroom and went in Maura found Jane's sleepwear and handed it to her. "Your things are all in the spare bathroom across the hall, if there is anything I have missed just let me know and I can go get it at the store tomorrow."

"I'm sure everything is perfect Maura." Jane kissed Maura on the cheek and headed towards the other bathroom to change and get ready for bed. Maura quickly dashed into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. She did so in record time, she wanted to find the "perfect" pj set to sleep in: something attractive yet revealing but not too revealing. It wasn't like she and Jane hadn't shared a bed in the past, hell, they had just done so a few nights ago but with the make-out session they just had things were different. She wasn't sure what the title of it was or if they were going to pursue it but things had been taken to the next level. She started searching her drawers until she found a cute silk black with white polka dots Victoria Secrets pj set that Constance had given her for Christmas. She quickly (and delicately) removed the tags, slipped her clothing off and pulled the pj's on. She made sure not to button the top all the way to leave a good glimpse at her ample cleavage. As she tossed her laundry into the hamper, Jane came through the door in her Boston PD tee, very short shorts, and her hair pulled into a ponytail. She looked up to see Maura. _WOW, she is SO sexy. Did I really get this lucky?_ "Ummm, the stuff was perfect, not missing a thing, thanks again."

"My pleasure Jane, it was really no trouble." _How does someone look THAT good in just shorts & a t-shirt? My God, her legs are exquisite! _"Did you want your normal side of the bed?"

"Yea, please." Both ladies crawled into bed, lying on their back just looking at the ceiling. "So are we having a sleep over or is this your way of telling me you're attracted to me?" Jane joked trying to break the ice. She shot a side eye over in Maura's direction she could almost see the wheels turning in the M.E.'s head. She noticed her lick her lips before she started to speak.

"I had been hoping that through this experiment I would be able to convey my feelings for you, but perhaps I was not as clear as I should have been." Maura turned onto her side so she was facing Jane her beautiful eyes sparkled. Jane took that as a cue and adjusted so she was face to face with the doctor, head propped up on her hand. Again Maura licked her lips before she spoke…it was driving Jane wild. "Jane, I do have very strong feelings for you but I never want to risk ruining the amazing friendship we have built. I have never had a friend like you. I have never really had a best friend at all. I would hate to see things ever change between us, I have been made part of your family and I don't want to lose that either. I'm terrified Jane. I care about you so deeply but if that is going to jeopardize our friendship I would much prefer to have you in my life as my best friend." Maura was shifting her gaze from one eye to the other, trying to gauge Jane's opinion, by this time Jane had been taken in by the beauty of the hazel eyed doctor (& sneaking a peek at her cleavage & breasts while they were in such close proximity). In her heart she knew that no matter what they were best friends, she too was afraid to change the dynamics for fear of ruining such an amazing chemistry but the thought of being without Maura was even more scary. She tried to put the blonde at ease as she gently ran her thumb over the doctor's cheek.

"Maura, I would hate to see our friendship ever change but the thought of not being with you is worse. I know I may not be the person you were looking for, and I know we didn't plan on…THIS (pointing between them) but I think we did a pretty good experiment and well, I'm good with whatever you're good with".

"What does that mean Jane? Where do we go from here?" Clearly Maura was not comfortable in the position of defining the relationship. Jane would have to.

"Well Doc" Jane moved her hand just under the silk button up top Maura was wearing so her hand set on the doctor's abs, she heard Maura's breath hitch, it was now or never. "I guess it means I'd like you to be my girlfriend." She leaned over to kiss the blonde almost forcing her onto her back. "And I'd like to do all the things couples do: go on dates, hold hands, workout together, go for pizza, make out at the movies, cook dinner together, go to Boston games, make out of the couch, take pictures together, cuddle in bed…and maybe make out…" Maura giggled as Jane planted kisses on her between each listed "item".

"I'm catching on to a pattern detective. Those all sound like wonderful ways to spend time together."

Jane leaned over and captured Maura lips, still rubbing her hand over bellybutton, pulling back just slightly she asked, "Well then Maura Dorthea Isles, would you wanna be my girlfriend?" Maura stretched her neck up to still another kiss.

"One condition…"

"Name it"

"You promise to TRY not to roll your eyes when I refer to a reddish-brown substance at a crime scene as such?" Jane chuckled. "And, never stop making me feel as protected and loved as you have up to now." Maura tangled her hand into the raven locks at eh base of Jane's neck pulling her roughly into a searing kiss. When they finally needed air they pulled away, Jane kissed the tip of Maura's nose.

"One condition on my end then."

"What's that Jane?"

"Let's wait to tell my mother about this because I'm really not sure how she will react, and, don't ever stop kissing me like THAT."

"It's a promise…ok, just about the kissing part, you know your mother has that way of making me talk and tricking her into telling her things, I don't know how she does it…I mean, the hand thing, and…"

Jane kissed Maura who moaned into her mouth. "Don't think so much, we will handle Ma together, let's just figure out where this is going for now ok?" *peck* "We should really get to sleep" *Peck* *Peck* "Who knows what time the girls will wonder in here." *Peck*

"Should we tell them?" *Peck*

"Nah, I think they will figure it out when they see me grab your ass on the way out the door sometime." Maura smiled, "my detective, you can certainly be the forceful one…we'll see how long I let that last." *peck* Jane gulped as her eyes went wide. Giggling Maura gave Jane one last kiss before turning onto her side. "Jane, do you mind holding me, I like it was you hold me, I feel so safe with your arms wrapped around me."

"Sure thing Maur, have a good night." Jane kissed the back of Maura's neck before settling in comfortably behind the blonde and wrapping her arm tightly around her midsection. "That ok?"

"Perfect Jane, everything is perfect!" She released a huge sigh of relief as she relaxed into the detective's embrace. She couldn't be happier to officially be Jane Rizzoli's girlfriend!

 **Wandering around after the trolley ride…**

"How on Earth did you get those guys to give us their beers? Very smooth Mitchell!"

"Eh? It was nothing! I may have told them I was a hot shot DJ and that you were an up and coming star and that they really wanted to do something nice since we are going to be on the Grammys."

"Sneaky Becs, I like it."

"That or I may have told them that you were a porn star and we may need extras later, one or the other." With that, Chloe slapped Beca in the chest.

"Beccccccaaaa? A porn star? Really? What the Fuck?"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding, damn Red. Geez girl that hurt."

"Well, you deserved it you bitch!" Chloe was giggling as she reached into her bag…"we still have one more left…do you want to drink it and we can walk to Maura's and crash there or just take it home? Aubrey would kill me if she found out I let you drive home drunk."

"I'm not drunk Chlo, buzzed yes, but not drunk. Wanna see if we can grab some 'street meat' then we can head to the car?"

"Is 'street meat' some porn code word for something bc that is NOT something I want before we head home thank you."

Beca burst out laughing…"What? Why is that funny Mitchell?" Chloe stuff her hands in her pockets making her best attempt to look angry. She was too tipsy to actually be mad but she was going to try to look the part.

"No Chloe, it's not code for anything. I mean, should we grab a burger or something from one of the vendors on the street…get it? Street meat? And I swear, I didn't actually tell those guys you were a porn star, I promise. You're way too sweet to be a porn star. But for real…are you hungry? Cause I could use a little something before we drive home."

"I mean, I probably could eat something and try to sober up…I'm guessing they don't sell anything on the healthy side huh? Just things more along the lines of late night diner food?"

Chloe was looking down at the ground; Beca could see she was a bit uncomfortable with eating something greasy & fatty after drinking all that beer. She grabbed Chloe's hand and took off in the direction of most of the vendors. "Would a soft pretzel be ok? At least get a little something in your stomach? I mean there's that or you may be able to find a make to order gyro someplace. You sure as hell don't have to get what I'm getting." Beca smiled as she pulled Chloe closer to her and draped her arm around the redhead's shoulders.

"You eat like a 15 year old boy. You kill me. I could handle a pretzel, with mustard…or maybe spicy cheese if they have it. Thank you."

"No problem Red, here's my guy, gimme a sec." Beca let go of Chloe as she walked to a huge stand on the corner. Chloe could see her grabbing a number of foil wrapped items then using all sorts of condiments at the side table. It didn't take her long to return. "Ok, so my man said if we walk a block that way *she used her chin to indicate the direction* we will find soft pretzels. He wasn't sure if he had cheese so he gave you one from him on the house."

"Awww…how sweet. What on Earth did you get?"

"Nothing big a double cheeseburger with everything and an order of chili cheese fries. They are heavenly!" She barley finished her sentence as she shoved a huge fork full of dripping fries into her mouth. "These are fantastic…you're welcome to try some if you would like, if not, I will have NO problem devouring them on my own."

"They look wonderful, you enjoy them. Let's go get my pretzel."

One pretzel later they were finishing their walk and headed back to Jane's place. Chloe has been sure to ask Beca a hundred times if she was certain she was ok to drive, each time getting the answer, "of course I am Chlo." She finally relented and closed her eyes on the short ride to Jane's. She was sobering up a little but was definitely not totally there yet. She hadn't realized she dozed off until she felt Beca gently shaking her shoulder to wake her up. "We're here Sleeping Beauty. You ok or do you need a hand?" She reached her hand into the car to assist Chloe.

"I'm sorry Bec, I didn't realize how tired I was" she said as she grasped Beca's outstretched hand. "I'm ok, just need to wake up a bit." Beca helped lift Chloe from the car, she was a bit unsteady on her feet as she was waking a still a little buzzed. As they walked up to Jane's Chloe was very aware of Beca's hand gently rubbing her back. _She always acts tough but she's such a sweetheart! I wish more people got to see this side of Beca._ Beca unlocked the door and ushered Chloe in.

"I can't remember if you said you had clothing with you or not but I can grab you something of mine or Jane's if you need 'em. All my stuff is in the spare room if you wanna head this way. Did you want anything first? I'm just gonna grab some water."

"Water would be great, thanks."

"Ok, head that way, door on the right, you'll see all my crap, I'll be right in."

Chloe reached the spare room, she set her jacket over the desk chair and sat down on the edge of the bed. She removed her socks (she had left her boots with Beca's in the entrance way), her belt, and was working on getting her bra off without taking her shirt off when Beca walked in.

"Whatcha doing their Red? You look a bit tangled."

"I was trying to get my bra off from under my shirt but the clasp is caught on my shirt somehow. Gimme a hand will ya? I'm stuck."

As Beca giggled, she set the water on the dresser & walked over to her bag, "Let me at least get you something comfy to sleep in while you…work on it."

"Laugh it up Mitchell…I hate you, you know that right?" Chloe couldn't help but smile. She knew she must look ridiculous with her arms in her top almost like a strait jacket, trying to get the claps unhooked from whatever it was stuck on. She continued to twist and turn when Beca came up behind her.

"Hold still, and pull the back of your shirt up like you were gonna pull it over your head 'hockey fight' style."

"Do what?"

"Here, let me help you…" Beca pulled the shirt up and over Chloe's head so her chest was covered and her back was bare. "Stand still will ya?" Beca couldn't help admire Chloe's back & shoulders she was so slender but had great definition. Beca took her time as she could see the strap was now pulled to the front of the shirt. "Chlo, if you wanna just take everything off you can throw on a top to sleep in then we can untangle the bra. She picked up the t-shirt from the bed and pushed it in front of Chloe. By this time Chloe was frustrated with being "stuck" so she just dropped everything she was holding and turned around to get the sleep shirt. Beca's mouth dropped open as she starred at Chloe's gorgeous chest & tight abs. She didn't have time to think before a whispered "wow" fell from her lips. Chloe blushed as she reached for the shirt.

"So I guess that means I have the right to be confident about all this?" She winked as she picked up the shirt and unfolded it. Beca was now completely red faced. She had totally been busted staring at her best friends boobs. "I mean, I can leave it off if there if you like what you see?" Beca's mouth gaped. She wasn't sure if Chloe was just being drunk flirty Chloe or what the hell was going on after the make out they had earlier.

"Ummmm….whatever you're comfortable with Chlo, I'm gonna change into pj's." With that she abruptly turned to the dresser and started shuffling through clothing trying to give Chloe time to hopefully put something on. She settled on a Bella's tee and a pair of Jane's old Boston PD running shorts. She knew they were really short but she was hot and just wanted to be comfy. She changed keeping her back to Chloe; she could hear the faint whistle of Titanium coming from Chloe. _She's your best friend you can't have thoughts like this about your best friend. Lock it up Mitchell._ Chloe was lying comfortably on "her side" of the bed, & Beca's fan was on full blast on hers. She was thankful that Chloe had chosen to get dressed. She picked up the two waters and brought them over to the bed. "Here Chloe, here are two aspirin so you don't have a headache in the morning. I think you drank a little more than I did."

"Thanks Bec, I should be good." She pulled back the covers for Beca who could now see that Chloe had decided to only put the shirt on. Beca gulped causing Chloe to grin. "You getting in Mitchell?" Beca nodded not saying a word. "I wanted to thank you for tonight; I really had a god time. Boston is so beautiful and it's great to have a personal tour guide to see it with." Beca laid on her side arm tucked under her head staring at the red head.

"I'm happy to have been your tour guide this evening, I'm glad you had a good time. That was the plan. We still have a lot of things to do before we have to head back to school." Chloe didn't want to think about going back yet. She was enjoying her time with Beca, and loved how close they had become, and was still hoping to leave the trip as her girlfriend rather than her best friend.

She started drawing patterns on the exposed elbow of Beca, "Bec, are things gonna be different when we get back to school?"

"How do you mean Chlo? You think they are different now than they were before?"

"Well, I mean, I like being with you, and having time to hang out just you and me. I mean, don't get me wrong I miss the girls but it's nice to have some…one on one time."

"I like spending time with you too Chloe, of course that won't change. We only live a floor apart in the house, it's not like I won't see you."

Chloe sighed; sometimes it was harder to get Beca to understand subtlety than it was Maura. "I mean, can I still hold your hand and all that, and cuddle with you?"

"Chloe, you always cuddle, of course you can."

"What I mean is am I still allowed to kiss you when I want?"

Beca furrowed her brows…"Why would you want to kiss me at school? I mean, you only have to pretend to be my girlfriend until we leave." Her response was meant to be genuine, not hurtful but Chloe was thrown. Clearly Beca hadn't realized how she felt, even with the advances she made. She let her frustration get the best of her, reaching up she turned off the light and rolling with her back to Beca.

"Never mind Bec, I'm tired. And we need to get some sleep so we can spend the day at the aquarium tomorrow. Thanks again for the awesome adventure. Good night."

Beca could tell something was off with Chloe. Her mother had always taught her not to go to bed mad, well, she wasn't mad but she thought Chloe was. "Chloe wait." She turned on the light. "What's the matter? What'd I say? I wasn't trying to hurt you?" Putting her hand on Chloe's shoulder she could feel her stiffen up. "What's up Red? How do I fix this?" Beca never could handle the red head being angry with her, even if it had been an accident. She pulled gently getting Chloe to lie on her back. "Talk to me, I can't fix it if I don't know what I said wrong."

Chloe puffed out her cheeks and let out a long breath. "Bec, you didn't say anything wrong, I'm not mad at you, I swear, just have a lot in my head. That's all."

"Then talk to me, let me help you fix it!"

Chloe didn't know if she should yell or be calm, there were so many thoughts running through her head, so many things she wanted to say she didn't know where to start. "Alright Mitchell here it is." She turned to look Beca dead in the eye. "Maybe I do want to cuddle with you all the time and even in front of people, what if I want keep kissing you when we get back? Maybe I only want to stop pretending to be your girlfriend so I can actually be your girlfriend? Maybe I like spending time with just you, because I'd like to be with just you?" Beca sat up, was she hearing this right? No one had ever been so forceful with her before when it came to a relationship. She wasn't sure how to handle it so she sat not saying a word. Chloe took the lack of response as Beca not being interested so she sat up herself. "Never mind, it was stupid. We'll go back to being best friends and everything will be fine. I'm gonna go watch some tv. I'll see you in the morning. Chloe was struggling trying to get herself out of the sheets, as she kicked them off in a huff Beca finally snapped out of it.

"Chloe wait."

"What Beca? It's fine, I get it, this is just a big charade for your dad's party then life goes back to normal. It's fine Bec. I'm just not really tired yet so I'm gonna go in the living room."

"Chloe would you sit back down for a sec? Please?" Beca has concern in her eyes; she really had totally messed up without even trying. With a sense of reluctance, Chloe regained her spot on the bed and pulled the cover over her bare legs. Beca took a deep breath to compose herself and finally spoke, "Chloe, I'm really sorry, I wasn't trying to hurt you in anyway. I just never really thought you liked me as anything more than your best friend. I wasn't trying to upset you. I mean, I have had a really great time hanging out with you, and I love spending time with you. I just never thought someone like you would ever be interested in someone like me other than your best friend." Chloe huffed and started to open her mouth. "Please gimme a sec; you know I suck at this whole talking thing and being serious." Chloe relented and stared at Beca intently. "I mean, I really like everything you said, it's just…what if you change your mind? I can't imagine my life without you and I'm not really great at being friends with my ex. I mean are you sure this….I mean, I am who you want to be with?"

Chloe released her hands from clutching the covers and took Beca's hand in hers. "Yea Bec, I've known for a while I wanted to be with you but first I was with Tom, then you were with Jessie, then we had 'muff gate', it never seemed to be the right time to tell you." She was rubbing her thumb over Beca's ring trying to calm her nerves. "Beca, I want to be with you, I'd like to be more than just your best friend. I'd really like to be your girlfriend." She looked up at Beca to see her gazing at their hands with a blank look on her face. "Whatcha thinking Mitchell?" She said as she gave a shoulder bump.

Beca tried her best to make eye contact, she was terrified. It wasn't like she and Chloe didn't already act like a couple but to be one made her risk failure and risk losing her best friend. The wheels were spinning in her head but she knew she needed to say something. For as much as she didn't want to lose her BFF she didn't want to pass up on the opportunity she had been waiting for. She mustered the words from her head but all she got out was, "yes."

Chloe looked utterly confused. "Yes what?"

Beca leaned forward giving Chloe a quick little kiss, smiling as she pulled away, "yes I'd like all that. But since out back story as me asking you out let's do this right. Chloe will you be my 'real' girlfriend not my pretend girlfriend?"

She could hardly contain her smile, "I thought you would never ask Mitchell, is it ok if I kiss you now? Like really kiss you? No more practice."

"Uh….sure? Yea. That'd be good." She didn't know why she was suddenly so nervous, over the past few days they had kissed plenty of times, she felt her hands getting sweaty so she let go of Chloe's and tried to wipe them off on the bed. Chloe took a moment and grabbed both of Beca's hands giving her a quick tug forward and connecting their lips. She had waited for so long to be kissing Beca Mitchell, her GIRLFRIEND. She didn't want to take things too fast knowing Beca's lack of experience so she pulled away, and gave a small peck before she lay down. "We should get some sleep. I have a hot date with my girlfriend tomorrow." Beca was smiling as she lay down next to her new girlfriend, ever do carefully she place her arm around Chloe as she would any other night "Good night Chlo. Can't wait for our date."

"Me neither." Chloe reached up & laced their fingers together as she always did, they both knew things were different and they were only going to continue to change but right now everything felt perfectly normal.

"Hey Chlo? One thing? How are we gonna tell Ma, Jane, & Maura?"

"For now we are just going to enjoy this. We can figure that out after our second date ok? Go to sleep Beca." And with that Chloe pulled Beca closer into her back trying to put her at ease. They would cross that bridge & so many others as they came to them. For now it was just time to enjoy the moment.


	27. Chapter 27

I've been asked to focus more on Beca and Chloe so that will be this chapter. Hope you enjoy thanks for sticking with me. I do not own any rights to the Pitch Perfect series or Rizzoli & Isles.

"For now we are just going to enjoy this. We can figure that out after our second date ok? Go to sleep Beca." And with that Chloe pulled Beca closer into her back trying to put her at ease. They would cross that bridge & so many others as they came to them. For now it was just time to enjoy the moment.

Beca woke up to find Chloe's side of the bed cold. She grabbed her phone to check the time. 8:30 Am. _How can she stay out drinking & stay up late but still get up this early? _Beca rolled back over to stare at the ceiling and yawn. She was SO not a morning person unlike her counterpart. She didn't hear the water running so she knew Chloe wasn't in the shower that meant she was either out for a run, or was out in the living room. She didn't smell anything cooking so she wasn't making breakfast. Beca sat up & stretched. For so little sleep she felt refreshed, the events of last night played in her mind. Chloe Beale was really her girlfriend. She smiled at the thought. Cracking her neck from side to side she hopped out of bed to find her. "Chlo? You out there?" No answer. _Well that's weird, this place isn't that big._ Walking into the hallway she could see the bathroom door was open & the lights were off so she wasn't in there, "hey Chloe?" They were the only two people in the apartment, this shouldn't be hard. She rounded the corner to the living room when her mouth dropped open. All she could see was Chloe's ass sticking straight up in the air in what she thought was some sort of yoga move. She could see her computer sitting off to Chloe's right playing a workout video. As she starred she realized Chloe was humming Beyoncé, she must have her headphones on. She walked to the back of the couch, when she looked down, not only did she have a spectacular view of her girlfriends ass, but Chloe's workout attire consisted of a very tiny sports bra that she was sure didn't cover much of those sexy breasts. _WOW, a girl could totally get used to this. Wait, she's your girlfriend but she's still your best friend. Is it right to just ogle over the beauty?_ She continued to stare as Chloe switched to the "child's pose", again what a great shot of Chloe's ass, her shoulders & back were sexy too! For a second she had to think, _she had never looked at Jessie like this, never just sat and watched him do something while thinking about how attractive he was. Was she being shallow or objectifying Chloe? She couldn't help but notice how incredibly beautiful she was, was that wrong?_ She was so lost in her thoughts she hadn't noticed Chloe stand up and get into the warrior pose and finally realize she was being watched.

Nocking the headphones off her ears and around her neck Chloe jumped a little. "Holy shit Bec, I didn't see you come in. I'm sorry; I took your computer and headphones so I could work out and not wake you up. Was I singing to loud? I was gonna use the treadmill but thought for sure that would wake you, and I really don't know the area & don't really have workout clothing so an outdoor run wasn't an option. Chloe noticed that Beca was blushing; she wondered how long she had been watching her. "Have you been standing there long?"

Beca blinked a few times and kinda shook her head, "no, I wasn't just standing her, staring…" oh _yea, she totally was!_ Chloe gave her girlfriend a big toothy grin.

"You wanna finish the workout with me? It's almost done?"

"Umm…no thank you, I'll make us some coffee then I'm gonna hop in the shower. You can shower here before we head to Maura's for you to change or I can just hang out while you do that at Maura's?"

"If you give me a minute, I could join you in the shower?" Came a smile and a wink

"Uh…shower, with you? Uh, I guess?"

"Beca it was a joke, I was just trying to rile you up which clearly worked. I told you, we don't have to do anything you aren't comfortable with, let's just enjoy our new relationship. I mean, you seem to like my goodies" she said as she shimmied her chest, "but I don't want to push you into doing anything you are comfortable with. I know this is going to be a completely new experience for you I won't push you to do ANYTHING until you are totally ready! I can't promise you I won't take care of myself at times, but you don't have to do anything you haven't done or aren't ready for ok?"

"Uh huh." Beca's head was still stuck on her boobs and wanting so badly to take a shower with her but not being sure how to handle it. Lost in thought, she got the coffee brewing, "I'm gonna shower, it won't take long so you'll have lots of hot water." By now Chloe's workout was done and she was just starting to stretch & cool down. She used a towel to pat off the sweat that was dripping into her cleavage. _God DAMN that's HOT…she won't have to worry about the hot water because after that Beca needed a very cold shower._ I'll leave you a towel and stuff in the bedroom; you can borrow something of mine to wear home if you don't want to put sweaty clothing back on. You know where the bathroom is?"

"Yup, I'm good Bec, thanks. I'll fix your coffee once it's done so you can have t when you get out. Are you planning on getting ready for the aquarium now? Or do we want to chill out before we go?"

"I mean, I'm actually up before 10am so I say you better take advantage of it. We can go get some Dunkin's before we go to the aquarium, maybe meet up with Jane & Maura for lunch or go see Ma at the precinct café and grab a bite. I figure this way I can either get a nap in after that, or just go to bed early. We don't have anything tomorrow till the Pops concert right?"

"Not unless you have something planned? I thought maybe Maura and I would go out to lunch or breakfast or something." Beca looked down at her feet; she wasn't sure how to do this? Were they supposed to be together all the time now that they were girlfriends? Was it ok that she was ok with Chloe spending time without her or was she supposed to be jealous? "Bec?"

"Yea Chlo?"

"I can almost hear you thinking. It's totally ok if you wanna hang out with your family tomorrow. But it's also totally ok if you want to hang out with me and Maura. I know you aren't the type of person who needs their partner next to them all the time. I don't want you to feel like you HAVE to be with me every moment, you certainly can if you want to but please know I will give you whatever kind of space you need." Chloe walked over to stand in front of Beca, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I'm just really excited for us, so whatever you want is fine. Go get that cute butt of yours in the shower or I can't make any promises that I won't join you." Chloe turned Beca around and slapped her ass trying to move her along. She really hoped that Beca knew every word of what she had said was true. If Beca wanted to be around her all the time that would be perfectly fine with her, but if she needed her space & time to herself that was ok with her. She would have to get used to whatever Beca wanted because she herself would be ok spending every minute she had with her new girlfriend.

Beca was standing in her towel in front of the bathroom mirror when Chloe came through the door with what seemed like a very small towel around her core. "How was your shower? Feeling more refreshed? I made your coffee & set it in the microwave to try to keep it from getting cold. Give me a minute to just hop in and out then we can run to Maura's so I can change and get some makeup on. Can I take you up on your offer and borrow something to wear? I promise I'll give them back as soon as I change."

"I'll believe it when I see it Red but yes, I'll grab you something to wear. Let me get my makeup on then I'll grab you something. Umm…do you need a bra and underwear too?"

"No offense, you have a great rack but I don't think your bra will fit…all this. I'll just go without till I can get my own undergarments."

She squished up her face and threw a look over her shoulder. Beca's face was now a nice shade of pink. She had just finished brushing her teeth and was starting makeup. She was intently looking into the mirror when in the reflection she could see Chloe disrobing & hang her towel up on the hook. _HOLY SHIT, her body is amazing!_ Chloe could feel Beca's eyes on her, she seductively let her hair down and out of her ponytail, shaking her head from side to side (she loved when ladies did that in movies.) As she looped her hair tie over a hook, she caught Beca's eyes in the reflection. Never moving, she blew a kiss and stepped into the shower, closing the curtain ever so slowly. Chloe had to contain her giggles she could only imagine what Beca's face looked like at this point. She was true to her word and she would honestly never want Beca to do anything she wasn't 100% sure she was ready for, putting ideas into her head and attempting to make her a bit more comfortable with herself & her sexuality couldn't really be a bad thing right? As she let the water cascade over her skin, she thought about everything that had gone on last night. She had so much fun being with Beca, not that she didn't always but this was different being away from school, family, friends, and just spending time. She was really looking forward to their first "real date" as a couple. "Hey Bec, you still out there?"

"Um, yea Chlo, trying to put on makeup but you are steaming up the mirror on me, can I crack the door a little so I can see? If I don't I may have drag queen eyes."

"Oh totes, I'm sorry, I was trying to help my muscles, I'll turn the hot down a tiny bit. Anyway, what are you wearing to the aquarium? I know we don't need to get dressed up I just want to be sure I'm not overdressed or under dressed."

"Well, I was gonna go with my jeans, my black short boots, and a red & navy flannel. Does that sound ok?"

"Ok, I can go with something like that."

Beca was finished her makeup and gave herself a good once over. Now to grab her clothing & accessories. "Hey Chloe, I'm gonna go get dressed but I'll grab a pair of leggings and a t-shirt to wear to Maura's ok? You need anything else?"

"Nope, that should be good Mitchell, thank you. I'll be out in just a sec."

"OK, no rush…"

Beca walked into her room and found the outfit for Chloe & the one she wanted. Tossing Chloe's stuff on the bed, she put on the outfit, paired it with some chunky leather bracelets and a few rings, and slipped on her favorite combat boots. She was lacing them up and Chloe sauntered in, again, wrapped in that tiny towel.

"Ooh, is this for me?" She said reaching for the Boston Bruins tee & leggings.

"To borrow yes, I want need the shirt back. I only brought a couple bruins things and I need to have clothing options when we go to the game. You got it?"

"I got it I got it…man you act like I never give anything back. And by the way, now that you're officially my girlfriend, wearing your clothing is totally fair game! It's kinda a rule."

So that would be different than the past four years of college how? I bet you could open a store with the amount of clothing you have of mine. You're just lucky that I can only really borrow certain things since you're taller than me and have bigger boobs." Beca set her foot on the ground now that both boots were laced up, she stood up & took a couple steps before she picked her head up (she always did have a tendency of looking at her feet when she walked, trying NOT to trip over things.) She was headed towards her bag to grab a belt when she saw the towel hit the floor and was face to boobs with Chloe's amazing rack.

"Oh sorry Bec" _TOTALLY NOT SORRY!_ I thought it would take you a bit longer to be done.

"Yea, fine, totally fine, we're good." Beca attempted to go to her left to get to her bag, apparently Chloe had the same idea as she went right trying to get out of Beca's way. They "danced" a bit before awkwardness & frustration hit Beca. "OK Beale STOP. Chloe looked a bit startled. "I'm gonna go left, and you're gonna go left, cause I need my belt and well…you need a top. Jane will have you arrested for walking around topless." Beca scooted around Chloe and grabbed her belt she decided to keep facing the wall while she got it on. It wasn't that Chloe's feelings were hurt, they weren't really, she was rather flattered that Beca was being such a gentleman but it certainly wasn't something she was accustomed to, she was used to her boyfriend's staring and/or grabbing her boobs.

"Bec, they are just boobs ya know, and since you are my girlfriend and all, it is k to look at them ok? I mean, it's sweet of you to be such a gentleman but really, it's totally fine if you want to look…" Chloe pulled the pants on staying topless. "…or even touch them…I mean…when you want to."

Beca lets a slow breath out through pursed lips hoping Chloe would see her trying to calm herself. Again it wasn't that she didn't want to, I mean, it was Chloe Beale for God's sake but she didn't want to push things too fast for their relationship, or faster than she really wanted to go. She clasped the belt and was adjusting it as she decided to turn around, she had a feeling that Chloe would still be topless but she was going to try to do this the best she could. She made sure she only glanced down for a second. _God those are gorgeous. She is perfect! Eyes….look at her eyes…_ "Thanks Chlo, I mean, we really did just get together and yes, I know they're just boobs but I also don't want to look like a creeper who…just wants you for those.

Chloe smiled and took a few steps closer to Beca. "I know you didn't decide to be my girlfriend because of these." She said as she looked down and admired her own chest. "I mean come on; I woulda had you right after I barged into your shower freshman year." Chloe smiled as only she could to make Beca feel more at ease. Taking another step towards Beca, "I just wanted to be sure you knew that it was ok…to look I mean…or to touch…when you want to." She gently reached down and picked up Beca's hand and drew patterns tracing the lines her palm. "I mean, I don't ever want you to feel like you shouldn't do something ok? And if you're uncomfortable, I need you to tell me, even though you hate talking." Beca stood there loving the feeling of Chloe's hands wrapped around hers. She didn't even notice that Chloe had moved their hand upwards, ever so slowly she flipped Beca's hand setting it right on her breast. "I know you're a boob man" Chloe said with a giggle as she watched the flush creep up Beca's face. "So whenever you're ready they are here waiting." Chloe set Beca's hand back down toward her side and pulled the Bruins shirt on. She turned around to gather her things hearing a small breath being let out behind her. "We should probably go; I wonder what Maura & Jane did last night?"

 _My God, this woman will be the death of me…_


	28. Chapter 28

Trying to pick up the pace of my writing & get chapters up a little faster even if they are a bit shorter. Hope you're still with me & enjoying the story. Thank you for the reviews, both good and bad! All feedback is appreciated. If there is anything you would like to see, let me know, I'll try to get it worked in. I still do NOT own any rights to the Pitch Perfect movies or Rizzoli & Isles series. Thanks for reading!

 _My God, this woman will be the death of me…_

"Hello? Maura? Jane? I can't imagine they are still sleeping, Maura is usually up by 6:30am at the latest."

"Oh good God, no thank you. You know if I'm up that early I haven't gone to bed yet. Yuck!" Beca set her keys down on the table as they kicked off their shoes and shut the front door.

"I wonder if they went to the gym or for a run."

"Nope, those are Jane's sneakers so unless she's running barefoot in the cold that's a negative Batman." Beca went and made herself comfortable on Maura's couch as she turned the TV on to Sportcenter.

"Beca? What are you doing?"

"It's not like they disappeared, and Jane's a cop, I'm not worried, if they aren't here I'm pretty sure they will be back any minute, come on, come sit, we can even watch some stupid reality show while we wait." Chloe rolled her eyes but she knew Beca was right, she was sure they had run to the store or something quick and would be back soon. She sauntered over to the couch and plopped down almost right on top of Beca; she grabbed the brunettes arm and draped it over her shoulder as she snuggled closer.

"Jersey Shore or Keeping up with Kardashians?"

"Oh Jesus Chlo, those are NOT even reality shows, I was thinking the crappy View, the Talk, Kelly & whoever the hell she is hosting with now, something that is not total ridiculous crap."

"Rock, paper, scissors ya for it?"

"Chloe I'm comfy…"

"Don't worry I'll move" Beca pulled her tightly

"Damnit Chloe, fine, but only because don't want to move. But next time you want to watch crap I get a say in the crap it is got it." Chloe smiled knowing that "the badass" was really nothing more than a pushover. She kissed Beca on the cheek.

"Thank you Bec's" she said with a smile

"Whatever Chlo" Beca turned towards the TV but Chloe could see the smile on her girlfriends face as she did.

 _She's so whipped and I love it…I love my little DJ…just WAY too soon to tell her. Take your time Chloe; this is one person you don't ever want to scare off!_

"Bec?"

"yea Chlo" she said as she glance over into those giant blue orbes. Chloe leaned and kissed Beca sweetly. When she pulled away and was just a few inches apart she spoke,

"Thank you for humoring me. I'll pay ya back sometime." She gave another sweet kiss before snuggling against Beca's side again. She couldn't see the cocky grin on Beca's face.

 _I could get used to this…man I love kissing this gorgeous specimen wow. I'll have to give in more often._

She pulled Chloe tightly to her as the open credits rolled.

Upstairs in bed, Jane thought she was dreaming someone calling her name she was still in between asleep and awake. As she drifted again she was awoken by what sounded like the door closing. As she lay there, she felt the weight of Maura on her, the blonde's hot breath on her neck, and an arm draped gently over her midsection. _I could get used to this._ She turned her head just enough to see Maura's beautiful face contently sleeping. _God she's gorgeous!_ The light was coming through the shades they had forgotten to pull the blackout curtains before they fell asleep last night. Guessing by the light, she had slept later than normal which was ok by her, she was so comfortable being wrapped around her favorite doctor. Trying not to disturb Maura, she slowly reached for her phone from the nightstand. _Holy shit it's 9:15am._ She knew Maura would feel like she had slept the day away but she was enjoying their cuddling. Glancing down again at her new girlfriend, she noticed that she not only had a great view of her face but apparently during the night, a button came undone on Maura's pajama top. Nearly all of her ample breast was hanging out of the top. Jane quickly shook her head trying to lose the thought. _You're staring Jane, you're staring at a sleeping woman's tits._ She thought better and tried her best to pull the top to cover the exposed breast. They just got together, let's leave that for later. The tug on Maura's top caused her to stir, Jane lay still trying not to rouse the doctor. _Too late._ Maura's eyes slowly fluttered open and she glanced up to see Jane smiling at her.

"Good morning Dr. Isles, how'd you sleep?"

"I must say detective that was some of the most restful night's sleep I have had in a long time. I do enjoy being all cuddled up with you. I know you aren't much of a hugger but I do like this." She snuggled in closer to the brunette.

"Sleeping like this with you is not the same as hugging so you know. And I like this too."

Jane took her free hand and wrapped it around Maura squeezing her tighter. "I hate to burst your bubble Maur but we really slept late and I don't want you to be upset because you slept the day away."

"It can't be that late Jane…"

"9:15am Maur" Before she could try to sit up and hustle to get ready Jane squeezed her gently, "And it's OK because we are grow adults who are enjoying our vacation and decided to sleep a little later than normal. We have plenty of time to enjoy the day ok? Don't freak out on me, we're good right where we are." Maura had wanted to bolt up and get ready but Janes embrace and calming words made it easier to relax and only squirm a little, she moved just enough to get better eye contact with her detective.

"Are you being serious about the time or is this just some ploy to get he to let you go?"

"No no, I like the way you are holding me and yes, it really is 9:15am Maura." She glanced down, get an eye full of Maura's now totally exposed breast that had fallen from the top. Jane's eyes grew big and her throat went dry, she was trying to come up with the words to explain.

"It's really 9:15am and you are just gonna sit there?" Maura sat up, still paying on her exposed breast. "Jane, we have a date, and I'm sure we need to go get the young ladies who are probably sleeping still and missing time exploring Boston while they have time to."

"Maura…"

She stood up and pulled her hair back into to a ponytail. "Jane, come on, let's get going. I'd like to get something to eat before we go to the Kennedy Library"

"But Maur…"

"Jane, no buts. Let's get your butt up and off that bed so we can get going! Will you make coffee? Wait, never mind, I know you hate my machine and I refuse to drink the contraband instant garbage that you snuck into my house."

"Maura?" Jane raised her voice just enough to draw attention but not sound angry.

"What is it Jane?"

"Ummm…" Her eyes traveled quickly between Maura's amazing rack & her eyes. She stood on the opposite side of the bed still trying to find the right way to say something.

"Jane?" Maura put her hands out as if to show her exasperation. Jane tried to think but the sight of Maura's bare breast. When words wouldn't come to mind she gave up and walked over, pulled the pj shirt back up and over to cover Maura, and gave her a quick kiss.

"Sorry…didn't know how to tell you. You are very sexy but like you said, I think we should get ready for the day. Shower?"

"Together?"

"Um….not really what I meant."

"I don't mean anything sexual Jane." Jane scrunched up her face at the word. Sighing Maura continued "what I was thinking is we could save time, my master suit has a large shower with dual shower heads so we could both shower and get ready more quickly."

"Hers & hers shower heads…nice. I mean yea, we can do that I guess."

Down on the couch Beca had grown tired of the reality crap they had been watching and had falling asleep on Chloe. Chloe who now couldn't move had turned off the TV and decided to relax with her girlfriend. She was able to lean enough to pull Beca to her side and hold her. Beca certainly didn't seem to mind and she nuzzled into Chloe's embrace. Neither heard the shower running upstairs, they were soundly sleeping comfortably on the couch. It wasn't until a door shut and there were footsteps upstairs that caused Chloe to wake up.

"Bec" Chloe said as she jostled her girlfriend.

"Yea Chlo, I'm watching, it's great."

"Oh shut up and wake up…I think I heard something upstairs." Beca sat up and wiped her eyes.

"Huh? What'd I miss?"

"I turned it off, you were sleeping and I was comfy so…it's fine, never mind that. I think I heard something upstairs."

"Maybe it's just your cousin?"

"Don't you think we would have heard them come in right behind us?"

"Well I guess…probably…what do we do?"

"Chloe, I'm sure it was nothing, really."

"Come with me to see?"

"No, why? If by some chance there is someone up there why would we want to go up rather than just get the hell out of here?"

"True…just come on…" Chloe grab a large umbrella and headed to the stairs. Beca couldn't help but laugh at her girlfriend's choice of "weapons".

"Let's hope if someone is up there they have spray bottles of water so we can keep ourselves dry." She stepped in front of Chloe and headed up the stairs. "This is crazy Chlo, no one is here." Then there was a bump. Both girls stopped in their tracks and Beca looked back briefly at Chloe.

"See…I told ya. Don't you wish you had grabbed something?"

"Gimme that, I'm in front of you, my luck you'll hit me instead." Chloe gladly handed over the umbrella and coward behind Beca as they crept up the stairs. As they reached the top they could head something from inside Maura's room. "Shit." Beca mumbled. "Ok, here's what we're gonna do" she said in a whisper. You are going to push the door open as fast as you can and I'm gonna go in swinging. Sound like a plan?"

"Oh God…yea, I can do it. On three?"

Beca winked…"On three or after three?" she joked cause Chloe to shoot a disgusted look. "Sorry, you know I joked when I get nervous."

"On three Bec…one…two…three…"

Chloe pushed the door open as fast as she could and screeched as Beca went in, umbrella over her head like a mallet. They both stopped dead in their tracts when they found both Maura & Jane standing in towels talking.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jane yelled as she pushed Maura behind her?

"What they hell are YOU doing? When did you get here?" Beca yelled back as she lowered the umbrella.

"Ladies…let me explain…" Maura said calmly walking towards her cousin. "Let's all calm down. Jane and I overslept, we've been here all evening. And may I ask when you ladies got here?"

"Maur, I'm sorry, we got here around 8:45am and it didn't seem like you were home so we sat on the couch to watch tv and both fell asleep. We were waiting for you to get home. Well, we thought you were out so we were waiting for you. You were here the whole time? You hate to sleep this late."

Maura started to blush, she didn't want to tell them that she was so content wrapped up in Jane's arms that she slept late, she also knew that she couldn't lie or she would get hives or pass out. "Yes my dear, we were here the whole time, we stayed up late and slept in." _All true statements We_ must not have heard you come in for some reason. I'm sorry we startled you. We are fine, it looks like everyone is in one piece so let's get ready for the day…I'm sure you ladies have plans and I Jane and I are heading to the Kennedy Library then I was hoping to make dinner for everyone if that is ok with you? Chloe, would you be ok with sesame garlic chicken in the slow cooker and a salad with fruit salad for dessert?"

"What? Fruit is NOT a dessert" Beca & Jane said simultaneously causing Chloe & Maura to look at each other and laugh.

"Fruit can most certainly be a dessert. Think about all of the fruit pies you enjoy."

"Maura…" Jane wined.

"Maura that sounds great. Well it looks like you both need to get dressed so you can drop us at the aquarium and well, I'd like to change to Beca can stop worrying about getting this silly shirt back. As if I would want to keep this over a Sabres shirt." Beca glared lovingly at Chloe. "I'll go change, we can meet you downstairs. Bec? Think you can figure out Maura's coffee machine and make four cups before we go?"

Beca glanced at her with a confused look, "Sure, I mean, how hard can it be?" The two elders laughed and Chloe smiled. "What?"

"Good luck Kid"

"The instructions are in the island drawer if necessary."

"You'll be fine Bec. I'll be down in just a sec to give you hand if need be."

 **35 mins later in the car on their way out…**

"French…Maura…the instructions for the machine were in French. What the hell? Who has instructions in French on purpose?"

"I'm sorry Beca, the machine is imported, and those are the instructions that came with it."

"Chill out Bec, we got it. No worries."

"No worries, I almost burned my face off with that smoke blowing thingy."

"Simmer down Kid. I tried to warn you." Jane said with a grin.

"Shut up."

"OK, that is enough children…you too Jane. We all have coffee; let's enjoy it on the way to our destinations. Jane and I will drop you at the aquarium and head to the library. You can call us when you are finished or we can just meet you when we are done if we don't hear from you. I have a feeling Jane won't last as you guys will. We both have our phones if you need us. If for some reason you take off or change plans just please text us so we don't come get you. All else fails, plan on eating at my house at 6pm. Everything should be ready by then. Does that sound sufficient?"

"Sounds great Maura, thank you." They completed their drive in silence, each enjoying their gourmet coffee. As they pulled up to the drop off area, Chloe hopped out as quickly as she could. "Thanks again Maur, you gals have fun…come on Bec, there is so much to see, I can't wait." Beca slowly moved from the car, coffee still in hand.

"Thanks guys, we will see you later. Have fun." She winked at Jane as she closed the passenger door getting a death look from her cousin.

"Be good. Don't get arrested, it's my day off ok?" As the young girls headed towards the door Maura started to pull away. Jane watched as Chloe grabbed Beca's hand as they went in. "You're cousin sure is…affectionate. I'm shocked that Beca lets her hold her hand like she does. She hates affection and hugs and all that."

"Chloe is one of a kind. I'm sure Beca has learned over the years how to handle her. Shall we go? I'm very excited to get there."

"Sure thing Maur, this will be fun. It's officially our first date so, It's my treat ok?"

"Jane, that really isn't necessary." She tried to protest but based on the look Jane was giving she was not going to win. "Alright Jane, but I insist on paying for the second date, agreed?"

"Fine Maur, you can plan and pay for the next one…maybe." Jane smiled and put her hand on Maura's thigh as they finished their drive. Parking in the VIP parking (being an Isles meant Maura's family had memberships to practically everything in the city dealing with arts or music). She put the car in park as Jane quickly got out opening her door.

"Why thank you, shall we go?"

"After you Dr. Isles."

"Thank you Detective Rizzoli." Just as Jane had seen Chloe do, Maura gently grasped her right hand and headed towards the entrance. "Is it ok with you for me to hold your hand in public or will that bother you?"

"It's perfect Maura; if you want to hold my hand in public it's just fine with me. Let's go."

Hand in hand the two ladies headed in to enjoy their first date. Little did they know that the same conversation had occurred at the aquarium? Jane apparently missed the part where Chloe gave Beca a chaste kiss as they entered the door. Double first dates for the cousins. When would they tell the other set about their new girlfriends?


	29. Chapter 29

Here's another chapter. I still do not own any rights to Pitch Perfect or Rizzoli & Isles. Enjoy the reading any prompts or thoughts are greatly appreciated. Just want to write something people enjoy reading.

Hand in hand the two ladies headed in to enjoy their first date. Little did they know that the same conversation had occurred at the aquarium? Jane apparently missed the part where Chloe gave Beca a chaste kiss as they entered the door. Double first dates for the cousins. When would they tell the other set about their new girlfriends?

"Oh M aca-G…I can't believe I was face to face with a harbor seal. That was amazing! Best first date EVER!" She kissed Beca on the cheek as they walked out of the aquarium. Chloe was smiling from ear to ear clutching Beca's hand in one and a small stuffed harbor seal from the gift shop in the other. "Thank you for my souvenir, he's super cute…I'm gonna call him Bruin, he's perfect."

Beca couldn't help but smile as Chloe bounced like a child. She had truly enjoyed every minute at the aquarium, Beca was pleased with coming up with the idea to book a behind the scenes tour, they were able to be up close to the harbor seals and learn how they are trained, fed, and Chloe got a kiss from one which pretty much made her day. She was swinging their hands back and forth as they waited for an Uber. They contemplated the short mile walk back to Maura's but Beca was afraid Chloe would get cold so she decided to catch a lift. The elder girls were already home and working on dinner after a few hours at the library. Chloe and Beca on the other hand had spent practically the entire day at the aquarium. They explored every inch and took dozens & dozens of pictures of their adventure.

"I'm glad you had such a good time Chlo, I figured with the whole vet thing you would find it interesting. I've never had a chance to do it so…I liked it."

"You really did think of everything Bec. Thanks so much! It was an amazing date. Guess that means I have to plan something spectacular when planning a date." She pulled Beca closer and stuffed their hands in her coat.

"Well Red, we have a lot of things planned for this trip so…it may have to wait til we get back to Braden."

"I'll think of something. We still have plenty of time in Boston and a couple weeks after that before classes start again so…I've got some time. Gotta step up my game Mitchell." With that Chloe gave a gently shove as the headed to the Uber pulling up to the curb in front of them. Beca reached for the door to let Chloe get in. The redhead smiled even brighter as she climbed into the car with Beca right behind. Chloe gave Maura's address to the driver, it would normally take 15 minutes or so but seeing as it was later than they had intended it could be upwards of 20. Chloe took her phone out of her pocket. "I'm gonna see how they are doing and let them know we are on our way back."

 _TO: Big Sister M: Just checking in, we had SO much fun! I can't wait to tell u all about it. Bec & I just got in an Uber, we r headed to ur house. How's dinner going? Need anything? How's Jane? __Hope you ladies had fun. We will be there in 20. Love you!_

"There. I wonder what those two are up to."

"I bet they didn't have nearly as much fun as we did." Beca said with a huge grin. Chloe leaned over to kiss the brunette.

"I bet you're right" she smiled before kissing Beca again, "just be careful…remember what happened the last time you bet…I won!" Squishing up her nose before leaning in, she was just millimeters away, Beca could feel her warm breath she smiled, "come to think of it, my favorite win ever so far…but next time, the stakes will be WAY higher than a game of Never Ever." Winking she then closed her eyes and kissed Beca passionately. Beca was never one for PDA and she was well aware the driver could see them but she didn't care, this was Chloe, her girlfriend Chloe and she was going to enjoy every minute. Chloe swiped her tongue across Beca's lips quickly gaining entry. Their tongues danced around each other's for just a moment before Chloe pulled back as her eyes fluttered open. "Let me know when you are ready to lose another bet Mitchell". She winked, gave Beca a peck and cuddled in as closely as she could to Beca, laying her head on the DJ's shoulder and snaking her arm around her midsection. Beca's breath caught when two of Chloe's finger tips grazed bare skin and rested gently. She looked down at the red head who had closed her eyes as if to take a nap. Beca smiled to herself thinking _Man, if she's gonna kiss me like that every time I lose, it won't be such a terrible thing._

Over at Beacon Hill Maura's phone buzzed, she was in the process of cleaning and cutting strawberries for the fruit salad. "Jane, would you see who that is please?" Jane walked over from the sink where she had been cleaning more fruit and opened the phone.

"Looks like the kids will be home in 20 minutes or so, she asked if we need anything, and she asked how I'm doing. What do ya want me to say?"

"You can tell her that we have everything we need and that you are doing well. How was their day at the aquarium?"

"Seems like it went well, she said she would tell you all about it." Jane put the fruit on the cutting board next to Maura and stood in her personal space. "I'm glad they had a good time together but it was really nice getting to spend some time just you and I. Not that we haven't hung out but…I wanted to take you someplace you would enjoy, just the two of us. Speaking of us…how are we gonna do this?"

"How are we going to do what Jane?" Maura stopped cutting, set her knife down on the board, and turned to face the detective.

"I mean, I know we aren't going to just come out and tell them about…us…I'm sure it won't take them long to figure it out but…" Jane looked down at the counter.

"What is it Jane?" Jane's big brown eyes met her favorite hazel pair. Maura smiled trying to reassure Jane that whatever she said would be fine.

"I mean…we just got together. Do I stay here with you? Do you stay at my place? Do we play it cool and stay at our own places? Holding you last night was…well, it was the best sleep I've had Maur, you said it too. I know you felt it. But I also know you want time with Chloe. So like I said, how do we do this?"

Maura hadn't thought about all the details yet, she was enjoying her time with her detective and hadn't really taken the time to think about the details that were to follow. Maura looked deep into those concerned eyes, "Jane, whatever we decide will be right for us. Yes, I would like some time with Chloe to catch up on everything I have missed, but as you know I loved spending the night in your arms last night. I would like you to stay here whenever you'd like, as you have previously, just now please know I would like you to stay with me in my bed. We still have time to figure things out. I would say this evening Chloe and I will stay here while you and Beca stay at your place. Remember, you promised me a sleep over so why don't we plan on that for either tomorrow after the girls go to the pops concert or after the Bruins game. I took it upon myself to book two hotel rooms for your uncle's party so if you would like, we can switch up the arrangements and you and I can share a suit while Chloe & Beca share the adjoining one? We will make this work Jane." She stepped closer and wrapped her arms around Jane's neck. "We have lots of time for sharing a sleeping space, let's enjoy dinner and we can work on more plans from there." With that she popped up on her tiptoes to get a better angle and leaned into Jane for a searing kiss. Jane's hands went to Maura hips and snaked around til they touched in the back settling nicely on the top of her butt as she found herself being pushed against the counter as the M.E. lost her balance and stumbled forward. Jane smiled into the kiss.

"Hey Doc, for as much as I love this….umm….forwardness…we should probably finish dinner before the youngins get here." She leaned her head back to look Maura in the eyes, "and like you said, we have plenty of time to share sleeping space…and invading the other's space." She gave her counterpart one last peck and waited for Maura to get her balance. The doctor reluctantly stepped back give the detective room, before turning to the counter she threw a megawatt smile over her shoulder and replied,

"I'm going to hold you to that Detective." With a shake of her hips she went back to dinner. Jane let out sigh before getting back to dinner. She shook her head silently knowing that she wasn't truly prepared for what lies ahead in their relationship.

 **Fast Forward….**

"Maura?!" Chloe yelled from the spare room into the open house not really sure where her cousin was at the moment. "Maura?" "Can you hear me?" She finally heard the sound of someone coming up the steps.

"That's a silly question because I clearly wouldn't be able to answer you if I were unable to hear you. But yes, I can here you." She walked into the spare room to see Chloe throwing clothing from her suitcases. "I'm right here my dear…do I dare ask what on Earth are you doing?"

"Ug. I know I packed it but I can't find it, it's not in the bathroom with everything else, not in my cosmetics bag, or my school bag, Maura…help?"

"I'd be happy to help but what are we looking for?"

"My Naked 3 palette, I wanted to wear some soft colors to the BPO and I can't find it anywhere."

"I see, so you thought by throwing the items from your bags it would help you…"

"Maura, don't lecture, I need your help, Beca will be here to pick me up in a little while and I won't even have my makeup on." Chloe looked up annoyed to see her cousin standing calmly with her hands on her hips smiling. "What, why are you just standing there smiling at me? I thought you said you'd be happy to help?" Chloe tossed the shirt from her hand back into the pile now spewing from her suitcase.

"Because my sweet girl, you need to calm down…take a…"

"I know, I know, take a calming breathe and start again…it's not helping Maura." Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Well, then perhaps you could follow me into the master bathroom where I keep all of my makeup and you will find something that will work. I have a number of Urban Decay palettes as well as numerous Mary Kay, Charlottes Tilbury, Huda Beauty, or Marc Jacobs Style Eye Con options if you would like to take a look."

With that, Chloe stopped throwing things and looked much more relaxed.

"Oh totes that should work…" She looked down at the mess she had made "I'll umm….clean this up when I get back from the concert."

"I will take care of that sweetheart, don't worry, is it alright with you to sort all of your things?"

"Of course Maura, thanks so much! You're a life saver."

"You're welcome Chloe. Now let's go find a palette to suit your outfit."

 **Across town at Jane's apartment…**

Jane stopped right outside the bathroom door almost in the shadows to see Beca sitting on the edge of the sink trying to apply her eye liner. She tried not to giggle as she watched her petite cousin. She smiled to herself; she had missed her time with Beca. Growing up Beca had sent such a large portion of her life with them, she had always been Jane's "mini me", the annoying little sister Jane had always wanted. It was strange to see her "all grown up", not that she went long gaps of time without seeing her, but having her here and getting ready for a date (that Beca had claimed was not a date), knowing that she would be finishing college this year and had an entire future ahead. Before Beca noticed her she took out of phone and snapped a few pictures, as she placed the phone back in her picket she cleared her throat.

"Eh hem…" Beca looked up from the mirror. "I'm really not trying to be a dick but if you want a stool to stand on I can grab one from the closet. Might be easier than being perched up there. I shoulda grabbed that makeup mirror from Maura's she offered to loan me so this wouldn't be an issue." Beca continued to look at Jane through the reflection and finished up.

"Sorry, I just needed to be closer and well…I can wash off the sink if it grosses you out, I mean, I'm dressed and I just took a shower." She hopped off the sink. Jane knew Beca must be nervous, usually she would have come back with a snarky comment rather than being so serious about it so rather than make it worse she played it cool.

"Kid, it's no big deal; I'm just sorry I didn't think of it earlier. Don't worry about it. Do you need anything or are you almost all set?"

"I should be good, do I look ok? It's too cold to wear a skirt but I mean, it is the BPO and I don't want to look like a scrub." Beca stood in a navy blue pants suit with a light blue windowpane print. She had her typical makeup on, and had left her hair down. "I've just gotta grab my black boots, and I have a blue scarf I can toss on, this looks ok right?"

"You look great Kid, don't be so nervous, it's just Chloe and we've been to the BPO a number of times, you know some idiot will be there in jeans."

"True…but that idiot won't be me."

They smiled at each other as Beca headed towards the door.

"I'm gonna grab my boots, scarf, a purse, and coat then I'm gonna go pick up Chlo. What are you up to tonight? Got a hot date?" Beca nudged her cousin as she headed to the spare room.

"I've got nothing at the moment, Maura and I talked about watching a movie or going to the Robber or something. Don't want to go crazy since we've got your dad's party tomorrow. Oh, by the way, Maur booked two adjoining suits at the hotel for tomorrow so we can drink all we want and just stumble upstairs. Knowing Maura we are the corner rooms so we will be out of the way."

"Oh wow, that'll be cool, plus this way I won't have to worry about dad, I can either go hide for a bit or just get shit faced and leave…it's a win, win." As Beca put her boots on she looked up, "speaking of drink, I may take Chloe for one after the concert tonight, I'll try to be quiet coming in, and I don't want to freak you out."

"You're ok, just shoot me a text so I can keep time and have an idea, I'll be fine. I've been doing much better with the nightmares and stuff so I should be fine. You two have a good time, and keep me posted ok?"

"Thanks Jane! I'm really glad I got to come up here and hang out. I'm looking forward to the Bruins game, and having more time to hang out. We don't really start school for a few weeks so Chloe and I may stay an extra day or two. It's gonna be hard leaving and going back to 'real life'. I can't wait for college to be over but right now, I really don't want this vacation to end."

"I'm glad you're here Kid! Ma and I miss having you around sometimes." She threw a wink. "Next time don't make it so long between trips ok?" She looked at her watch. "You better go Bec, wouldn't want Chloe to be waiting for you, especially since Maura is NEVER late and she may mention it a few times if you are."

"Good to know…ok, I'm out. I'll catch up with you later tonight." Beca gave Jane a small side hug as she grabbed her coat. "Don't wait up."

"Have fun Kid, drive safe."

 **Beacon Hill…**

"Maura, do I look ok?" Chloe continued to attempt to brush out the wrinkles she thought she had in her jumper. With the weather being so much different than Florida, Chloe felt like she had to go with warmth and comfort over super cute. She had wanted to wear a dress or skirt but she was freezing. Instead, she paired a white turtleneck under a cute navy corduroy jumper. She wore the thick white leggings that Maura had given her for Christmas and borrowed a pair of her chunky booties to go with it. It was simple but cute and weather appropriate. Maura turned her attention to her cousin.

"Chloe you look perfect! I know you wanted something a bit more…shall we say sexy and less covering but we are in Boston and it's the BPO, I think it's perfect. You're makeup looks fantastic I must say!" Maura gave a little smile knowing that she was the one who had applied it for Chloe as she fussed getting ready.

"Thanks again for being my glam squad. Usually Aubrey or Stacie steps in when I'm running behind. It means a lot."

"Of course Chloe, anytime. I miss being able to dote over you like I did when you were young. You always wanted to play with my makeup or have your hair all done up. It was nice to be able to help you get ready for your da…for your night at the BPO. Do you and Beca have any other plans or should I expect you when the concert is done?"

"Umm…I think we are going to grab a drink after, I don't remember the place but I can't imagine we would be too late. With Beca's dad's party tomorrow I'm sure she will want to chill out, I think she's pretty nervous. They don't always get along well and I know she's not a huge fan of her step mother. I'll keep you posted. What are you doing tonight? Any hot date with that detective?" Chloe smiled and put her chin to her shoulder as she raised her eyebrows inquisitively.

"Jane and I had talked about watching a movie tonight but at the moment we have no set plans. I may just go do some yoga and relax for a while. I'm not sure."

"You should ask her out…go do something fun." Just as Maura was about to answer the doorbell rang. "Shit, that must be Beca." Chloe grabbed a small clutch that Maura let her use, and went bounding down the stairs to grab her coat.

"I'll answer the door, you finish up." Chloe hustled over to the closet as Maura opened the door. "Hello Beca, it's nice to see you."

"Good to see you to Maura."

"Please come in."

"Thanks"

Chloe slowly walked over as she was buttoning her coat. "I'm almost ready."

"You look really nice Chlo." Beca smiled sheepishly.

"You do too, thanks. Should we get going?"

"Right, Maura I told Jane I don't know how late we will be, she said you guys talked about watching a movie or something. We'll keep you in the look via text if that's ok?"

"That would be fine Beca. You two enjoy the Philharmonic; it should be a wonderful performance. I hear this year they are featuring LeRoy Anderson's arrangements. Do enjoy yourself. Oh…" Maura walked over to the kitchen island and pulled something from the drawer, she gave it to Beca. "This is my parking pass; it allows you to park right next to the building in the reserved section. It will save you from having to walk so far in the cold."

"Gee, thanks Maura!" Beca smiled and placed the pass in her pocket. "Have a good night Maura; I'll see you tomorrow for sure."

"Bye Maur, thanks again, have a great night." Chloe gave a wink as she turned to leave.

Beca put her hand on the small of Chloe's back as the exited the door and closed it behind them. She gently reached for Chloe's hand as they walked to the car. "I hope you have a good time tonight." She said shyly.

"Beca, I always have a good time with you, don't worry, this is gonna be aca-awesome." That of course raised a smile form the petite brunette.

"You're such a dork" she chuckled as she opened Chloe's door for her.

"You love me, you know it. Thank you." Chloe sat down as Beca went around to the driver's seat and got in.

"Alright Red, let's roll. When we get back I want to give you your Christmas gift. With everything going on I totally forgot and I want you to have it for the party tomorrow." Beca smiled knowing the suspense would drive the redhead crazy. Chloe on the other hand knew that Beca was trying to get a rise out of her and she was not going to give in. Instead, she turned on the radio and began flipping channels, when she found something she liked she calmly put her hand on Beca's knee as they drove.

"Nice try Mitchell, but I'm not gonna bite…well, at least not right now." She said as she squeezed the thigh underneath her hand. Beca gulped at the sexual innuendo her girlfriend had just used on her.

 _Damn…total backfire…_

"Alright, I'm sorry…yea, not really, but alright."

They continued the drive as the music played gently. Beca had no trouble finding the parking lot but the gentleman gave them a little hassle until Chloe explained that Dr. Isles was her cousin and chimed in that Beca was in visiting her cousin the detective. As they parked the car, Beca looked over to Chloe, "hey, um, I wanted to thank you for all this."

"For what?" the redhead asked earnestly.

"For agreeing to be my fake girlfriend, I mean, now my girlfriend, and anyway, thanks Red." She smiled in a way that Chloe hadn't seen; it was shy and sincere but almost fearful.

"Beca, I should be thanking you. I'm so glad that you asked me to come on this trip and to be your girlfriend and we are having so much fun, I can't wait to spend more time with you as your real girlfriend." Chloe's eyes glanced down to Beca's lips, she leaned in closer.

"Wait." Beca stated abruptly.

"Oh, is something wrong?"

"It's just…the last time I tried to kiss you in the car I landed on the steering wheel and I really don't want to make an ass out of myself in front of everyone going to the concert. With that, Beca slid her seat back. "There." She gleamed. "Let's try that again." This time Beca leaned in to Chloe who met her halfway. As their lips touched Chloe inched herself forward and placed her hand at the base of Beca's neck. The kiss quickly started to escalate, neither of them wanting to be the first to pull away. Chloe was playing with Beca's hair drawing a low moan from the brunette which pushed Chloe to deepen the kiss. Neither of them had a clue how long they had sat in the car making out until Beca's phone began to buzz. She gave Chloe one last kiss and pulled away. Glancing down… "Guess it's a god thing I set an alarm, we may have missed the show…not that I'm complaining, I like sitting in here kissing you but I would hate for you to miss it."

"Oh totes, we can do more of that later." Chloe kissed Beca quickly as she fixed her coat to get out of the car. The two linked fingers as soon as they were net to each other, Beca leading her way to the theatre.

"Are you excited? Ready to go in?"

"Nope…" Beca shot a questioning look in Chloe's direction who simply smiled in return. Chloe gave Beca a long passionate kiss. "Thank you! There…now I'm ready!"


End file.
